Chronicles of a New Age (Codex)
by F13D
Summary: A few of us decided to band together and pool our collective abilities to create a new Mass Effect x Endwar crossover story. F13D, Andotrota and V-rcingetorix are proud to present our new work: Chronicles of a New Age (Codex). Here you will find all the necessary lore to the trilogy. The first part of the trilogy: Dawn of Titans has been published.
1. Chapter 1 - Timeline

**2006 - Oil Crisis**

The beginning of the World Oil Crises. Around the world, oil prices begin an irrevocable rise that slowly begins to weigh on global economies and causes political leaders to increasingly place energy security at the forefront of national policies. New methods of extraction are researched and alternate fuel sources are rapidly developed.

 **2007**

Ukraine joins the EU. The eastern European country's fuel and mineral resources diminishes the reliance on Russian fuel and provides Western Europe with a steady stream of necessary minerals. Russia voices outrage and increases military troops at the border. In response, western European countries deploy troops into Ukraine to safeguard the country from any attack.

The near-diplomatic incident exposes a much larger issue with some eastern nations moving towards pro-democratic ideals. The situation causes Russia to use its muscle to maintain allegiances. Multiple former Soviet Republics face a tough decision, deciding which side to join.

 **2008**

Georgia and Azerbaijan join the EU. With three natural resource rich nations on their side, the EU prospers more than ever before. Both Venezuela and Cuba join in a trade agreement with the Russian Federation and People's Republic of China. In exchange Russia begins building military bases in Venezuela.

The US voices anger, but does little to stop the agreement or the construction of the bases due to their need of Venezuelan oil and minerals. NATO member states reiterate their commitment to reinforcing the independence of former Soviet republics, much to the satisfaction of US and EU oil companies who own oil companies in the contested area.

Iran begins establishing close ties with the US. Despite animosity between the two countries, the US acknowledges the more moderate government of Iran to be a better economic and military partner in the region, compared to the increasingly radical Saudi Arabia. Seeing once old rivals now establishing friendly relations with each other, Saudi Arabia naturally ceases all oil trade with the USA and begins contracts with the Chinese. Israel-US relations also become strained as the US slowly stops pouring billions of dollars in military-aid into the Jewish state.

 **2009**

Insurgents attempt to overthrow the government of Pakistan. Civil war ensues, threatening to tear apart the country. Only the intervention of US/NATO forces from neighboring Afghanistan quells the conflagration.

The Sunni/Shiite conflict raging across the Middle East continues as Iran and Saudi Arabia begin waging a proxy war against each other, using ethnic and religious militants to terrorize the civilian populations and causing shocking amounts of infrastructure damage. Only the presence of the US, Russian, and Indian militaries sitting between their borders prevents an all-out-war. Oil prices across the globe, already high, begin to surge even higher.

 **2010**

The first of several large scale pro-democracy, pro-liberalization movements in China are brutally crushed. Over the coming years, major government powers come to resemble military police states to varying degrees. Stringent secret police tactics result in both massive civil unrest and domestic terrorism in all major provinces.

The EU builds large scale fortifications and military bases in the newly joined states of Turkey, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. While officials downplay the significance of the entrenchments, they are obviously geared towards defense against the Russian Federation, while securing access to the Caspian Basin oil reserves.

 **2011**

The superpowers slowly pick sides in the escalating Sunni/Shiite war. Russia and Saudi Arabia sign a military/trade deal, thereby providing the Sunni forces with a nearly limitless supply of arms, including a secret agreement for Chinese nuclear technology.

Conversely, the western Powers arm the Iranians and their Shia proxies. Due to the influx of high tech weaponry, the conflict expands to include outbreaks of conventional air and land combat, as well as the use of high tech weaponry against civilians. The irony of the US once again arming a Middle-Eastern for political and economic gain is not lost to the rest of the world.

In Second World countries, those with less robust economies and larger populations (particularly China and Russia) encounter violent political unrest. Large-scale anti-government insurgency becomes common. Martial law becomes all but permanent in these countries. In many parts of the developing world, particularly in Africa, nations crumble and a new age of anarchy begins. Starvation occurs on a scale never seen before.

Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, Brazil, and Venezuela unite to counter both European and American influences. Their combined resources allow the countries to not only survive, but to also begin industrialization efforts, resulting in the Third Industrial Revolution.

 **2012 – Creation of the United North American States**

The Iran/Saudi war spreads, erupting into direct conflict. Smaller Middle Eastern nations like Syria, Lebanon, and Jordan disintegrate and are forced to join sides. US forces in Iraq retreat to their fortifications, continuing to protect their oil supply. Israel joins the war as its own side, having had enough stray fire from both sides.

As the Iran/Saudi war rages in the Middle East, many western powers begin infrastructure development in their own countries. The US in particular creates and begins installing the first-ever Thorium powered nuclear plants, a first step in severing their reliance on foreign oil. To further meet this goal, the US signs a massive unity treaty with Canada and Mexico, creating the United North American States (UNAS), effectively becoming the largest military, economic, and social entity in the world. The three militaries are brought under the control of a single banner, uniting their elite forces under the command of the JSF (Joint Strike Force).

The Thorium plants become very popular after initial results show an increase in energy creation and storage while reducing impact on the environment. Soon they become a symbol of independence and individual prosperity as the UNAS begins a large scale retrofit on all their nuclear power plants. With massively reduced dependence on oil, the UNAS is able to redirect vast quantities of resources to research, emphasizing stealth, nanotechnology, and rail-guns, an ever-popular concept.

Powered Exoskeletons see first use in the UNAS military with the UPE-1 (Utility Powered Exoskeleton 1). A DARPA invention, the UPE-1 is design to allow the wearer to equip 1.5x of their normal load-outs, and improves combat effectiveness. While the UPE-1 was an overall success, it was deemed too bulky, too slow, and too loud for combat duties. In the commercial industry however, the suit saw more success, particularly in cargo-transportation.

UNAS energy corporations gain a long term deal with Turkmenistan to exploit selected oil reserves along the Caspian Sea, and to ship it out via a new pipeline through occupied Afghanistan and Pakistan. The oil, no longer urgently needed in the UNAS, is stockpiled in unique reservoirs below the Gulf of Mexico. Environmental concerns are addressed, initiating triple-redundancy safeties to protect the Gulf from another spill.

 **2013 – Science fiction becomes reality.**

The EU follows in the UNAS' footsteps, installing a small number of major Thorium power plant sites. Sweden's garbage-powered power plants are seen as a better fuel source and used as an example. The EU begins a massive project to create many of these eco-friendly power plants, pushing the economic benefits with the more reluctant powers. Within nine months, eco-systems, air quality, and overall health conditions significantly improve while pollution plummets to an all-time low in Europe. With its energy secured, the EU begins exporting its own oil produced by its new members, boosting the economy even higher.

Ubi-corp, the Sirta Foundation, and Energysoft, three European based companies are founded for the sole reason to reach what they considered 'Theoretical technologies,' such as rail guns and nanotechnology. However, the heads in charge of the three companies place a higher priority in funding research for energy weapons, Virtual Intelligences and more efficient armor. A side project that receives a surprisingly sufficient amount of funding begins research on Faster-Than-Light travel. Analysis of the former United States NASA program notes the number of improvements discovered in the Gemini, Mercury and Apollo space programs, citing that while FTL is not probable, the developments are more than worth the funding.

In the fall of 2013, German, French, Austrian, and Italian scientists with some assistance from the Japanese, test a prototype 'personal shield. Success is mixed as the shield can withstand rounds up to 5.56mm and some shotgun shells, but is horribly susceptible to rounds larger than 6mm. The fact that every modern military in the world had arms capable of firing 7mm rounds forces the project back to the drawing board.

 **2014 – Foreshadowing**

The world is stunned as a three-way war between Israel, Saudi Arabia and Iran nearly goes nuclear. The conflict is stopped largely by Russian and NATO forces threatening military and economic intervention. The super powers acting in the Middle East change their efforts to rebuilding, now that major cities and large tracts of previously habitable land are ruined.

Middle Eastern oil production falls, however Saudi Arabia and Iran ask for assistance from their partners in exchange for more access to their fields. With assistance from their backers, oil fields are reestablished and oil production steadily rises within six months. Revenue earned goes to the rebuilding efforts in the two nations.

Kuwait joins India in an alliance following the war in the Middle East. Kuwait's oil combined with India's numbers allows the two nations to prosper, becoming some of the few First World countries in the Middle East. Both quickly establish diplomatic ties with the EU.

A radical secessionist terrorist group, called the Freedoms First, begins terrorist attacks within the UNAS. The world power responds with effective raids and capture of several leaders within the organization. In response the Freedoms First attacks Liberty Island and the Statue of Liberty. The action backfires as it has the effect of uniting the UNAS into one regional nationality. The organization soon comes under attack from the largest military in the world, effectively disintegrating the terror group.

 **2015**  
Chinese forces skirmish against Indian and UNAS troops at the Pakistan/Afghanistan border. Mounting tensions between China and India drive the latter into an alliance with the UNAS, designed to show a united front against the increasing Chinese aggression in the area.

In retaliation, Russia and China, as well as a few smaller states, form a separate military alliance. The two large countries create a framework for joint military operations under a single command structure, as well as energy and technology sharing agreements.

Petrochemical revenues from the Caspian Basin oil beds result in the Central Asian Republics. Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan join their forces, becoming "The New Middle East" as they become more prosperous economically and correspondingly more powerful in the world community. Some of these countries, such as Kazakhstan, use the wealth to industrialize.

 **2016 – The end of cheap oil**

Nuclear terrorism in Saudi Arabia kills 6 million and cripples the world's oil supply. African and South American countries undergoing modernization are seized by an energy crisis of catastrophic proportions, resulting in many governments struggling to maintain civil and economic order. "Energy security" becomes the explicit priority of developing countries around the world. World powers such as Russia, EU, and UNAS are hardly affected by the attack.

Oil reserves in the Gulf are opened, providing relief for UNAS allies. Its limited nature however, spurs the UNAS to increase both its number of Thorium power stations and its funding of nanotechnology and nuclear fusion as a replacement for petrochemical resources. The EU donates several thousand of its oil barrels to countries severely devastated by the oil shortage.

As oil is no longer an easily viable resource for creating cheap plastics or nutritional supplements, the shift in supply gains worldwide attention. Both Russia and China begin to use their resources as leverage over developing countries, forcing many of them to become puppet states.

 **2017 - The End of Nuclear War**

The United Northern American States and the European Union sign the historic S.L.A.M.S. (Space-Land-Air Missile Shield) Treaty, agreeing to co-develop technologies for a comprehensive, interlocking anti-ballistic missile system. The UNAS and EU test launch nuclear salvos against each other, which the S.L.A.M.S. completely destroy.

Emboldened by the success of the tests, the historic S.L.A.M.S. treaty is ratified by the UNAS and Europe. Within months of initial testing, the joint UNAS-European missile shield goes live, making strategic nuclear war nearly impossible. The UNAS and EU pronounce "The end of nuclear war." Crowds on both sides of the Atlantic celebrate the advent of a new age of peace and security.

This technological feat helps to cool aggressive actions from Russia, China, and their allies, helping avoid another 'Cuban missile crises', specifically in Central Asia. The massive UNAS nuclear arsenal, still intact, serves as a trump card in the volatile region. Japan, South Korea, and Australia revive their SEATO commitments, while the majority of Second World nations in Asia and Latin America seek military assistance from the Chinese and Russians. NATO member countries begin synergizing both energy resources and the forces required to secure them. The entire coalition is brought under the strategic defense shield.

Puerto Rico and Guam become the third and fourth states within the UNAS. Many Puerto Ricans and Guamanians are understandingly irritated that the former nation of the United States did not officially induct them earlier; however they gain equal representation, protection, and rights within the super country.

 **2017 – 2019 Rise of the Motherland**

As the world's new number-one supplier of crude oil and natural gas, Russia's economy skyrockets and pours its flooding petrodollars into the greatest arms buildup since the Cold War. With the new resources, Russia is able to both fund new projects and provide raw resources to supply them, such as a prototype nuclear missile defense system similar to the UNAS/E.U SLAMS.

The Russian Missile Defense comes online only three years after S.L.A.M.S. and brings its allies under its missile defense shield. ICBM and medium range missiles become effectively useless, making strategic nuclear war between the superpowers obsolete. Nuclear arsenals, already reduced through limitation treaties, are re-tooled for tactical use.

Birth of the European Federation

In response to the ongoing military and energy crisis, nearly all of the European Union's member states ratify the European Constitution, uniting as a single national entity known as The European Federation (EF), with a population and GNP similar to the United North American States. The United Kingdom declines federation membership, but retains close economic and diplomatic ties. Russia annexes former EU members too weak to join the Federation such as Belarus, Latvia, and Lithuania.

All of the E.F military forces are combined into one-mega military, rivaling that of the UNAS'. This sees the creation of Europe's elite Enforcer Corp, which is single-handily the most technologically advanced military force in the world. Many of the technologies still in the development stages in other countries become standard issue for the Enforcers. Of particular interest are the energy weapons installed on some of their vehicles, which free the wielders of their dependence on many petro-chemical derivative propellants.

 **Arms Race**

The international community – Russia and China in particular - respond with outrage when the UNAS launch its first series of kinetic bombardment satellites in orbit. Russia and China begin co-development of similar technology, vowing to eclipse the UNAS.

The European Federation launches its own weaponized satellite systems. This initiates a competition between the UNAS and EF on the world stage. Both superpowers lock into a spiraling arms race in space, reminiscent of the mid Twentieth century. By the end of 2019, each has put a dozen ground-effect weapons satellites into orbit. The UNAS expertise in stealth technology renders the EF responses to mainly retaliatory strikes, as the EF defenses are unable to detect or intercept the UNAS systems. To compensate, the EF fast-track production of its newly designed Eternity-class VIs, high-powered computer systems. Some of these computer systems begin demonstrating anticipatory behavior, but fall short of sentience.

Russia ignores both technical routes, and instead creates a massive bombardment network, designed to overwhelm defenses with sheer quantity. China, lacking the necessary technologies for an orbital network, decides to forego the orbital aspect in favor of building-up a massive fleet of short range missiles, with the aid of Russia.

 **2020 - American Space Supremacy**

The United North American States begin assembling the "Freedom Star," a military space station designed for civilian research purposes capable of housing a battalion of rapid-response "orbital marines" that can be deployed anywhere on Earth in 90 minutes. International reaction to this "North American Aircraft Carrier in Space" is extremely negative. Despite international protests, the UNAS vows to go forward with the launch of Freedom Star modules as scheduled. In fear that Russia and China will wait out any conflict and attack the winner, the European Federation and United North American States cool their relations, and sign mutual defense agreements, far more binding than even NATO.

 **2025 – A new age of warfare**

DARPA unveils its new line of rail-gun operated weaponry, ranging from heavy machine guns to rocket launchers. They also showcase the new and improved UPE-2 exoskeleton that solves many of the problems its predecessor suffered; however it is still too cumbersome for stealth operations. The successful prototype stealth shroud, which makes soldiers nearly invisible to thermal imaging, is issued to JSF Special Forces. In addition, the UNAS' newly created VI programs are shown. Paladin Nine, the VIs creators, show some major differences between their VIs and those of Ubi-corp's, notably the near-silent operation at the cost of some processing power.

The European Federation also holds a convention, highlighting many of its new technologies. International interest is paid to the newly designed laser weaponry on display that would be installed on many of Europe's future sea vessels. For infantry, the Federation has already begun distributing micro-wave weaponry, which some critics claim violates many weapon treaties. However, the crowd is completely blown away by the Sirta Foundation's bio-gel, a blue paste capable of sealing and repairing surface injuries, and able to stabilize deeper wounds with ease. The phenomenon has created much buzz among many pharmaceuticals.

Russia responds in kind with a show of its own. Many of its old weaponry is replaced by heavily modified chemically propelled weaponry, which while crude, is as effective as the Federation's and UNAS'. It even showed off next-gen armor, utilizing titanium plating capable of stopping most rounds. But this paled in comparison, when the Ministry of Defense announced the massive expansion of the Spetsnaz into an entire Guard Brigade with its own aviation, artillery, and infantry components. The first of these was showed, nicked named the 'Alpha Guard Brigade', raising much concern over Russia' military expansion.

 **2027 – China Rising**

China astonishes the world when it forcibly annexes North Korea, Burma, Cambodia, and Laos. It is then reorganized as the New Chinese Republic. Because of its allegiance with Russia, many trade deals with the UNAS, and overall large population, none of the three powers challenge the newly created NCR. However, the UNAS and EF respond with placing more troops in South Korea and Taiwan. Japan is authorized by the UNAS to militarize in the growing tension.

 **2030-2067 Pressure**

Over the course of forty years, relations between all four factions deteriorate into a second Cold War. Known as the "Winter Conflict," spies and sabotage run rampant throughout the entire civilized world. Third World nations attempt organizing themselves, but lack the resources for effective combat. Instead, they join with the Big Four based on proximity and history.

In 2038, the UNAS finalizes production of camouflage armor, giving its entire armed forces low-visibility capabilities. Rail-gun technology is miniaturized to the point where side-arm versions are issued by 2040.

In response, the E.F. pours funding into VI technology, developing systems intended to anticipate UNAS movements. One of the side benefits of this research is a branch extending into quantum computing, where major inroads on quark-based communication are made. Transceivers, capable of reaching from one pole to the other, are created, although cost the E.F. more than a company of Enforcers, each.

By 2058, the New China Republic Army begins demanding resources from their south-eastern neighbors. Some obliged, however Vietnam outright refuses causing the NCRA to invade. Vietnam, no strangers to foreign invasion, are more than willing to fight the NCRA, denying the NCRA entrance and disbanding the NCRA embassy in 2060. Within months the NCRA manages to capture the capital, the Vietnamese unable to counter the massive numbers and technology of the NCRA.

By November of 2068, the Vietnam government has grown desperate, calling for any allies to assist. Well aware that any conflict could trigger a war, the European Federation and the UNAS begin diplomatic solutions to the crisis. Japan sends a fleet of twelve ships, filled with medical supplies and food, to assist the Vietnamese. Believing the fleet to be an attack, the NCRA navy responds destroying all twelve ships and killing 1200 humanitarians.

The incident triggers an armed response from Australia, Japan, South Korea, and the UNAS. Vietnam becomes a warzone, exemplifying the technologies from the NCRA, the UNAS and the E.F.

While the UNAS is able to strike with impunity, the NCRA is able to resupply almost immediately. The E.F. take a more observant role, lashing out in quick strikes whenever an opening presents itself. The conflict quickly becomes a stalemate, with no one willing to escalate the matter into an open war.

An uneasy truce is called, negotiated on the tiny island/nation of Taiwan. The unique nature of the island's defensive systems guarantee that the first act of violence on either side will see a thermonuclear warhead detonate, rendering all parties into their constituent atoms. The agreements made are completed with awe-inspiring speed, taking less than two weeks to finalize. The NCRA reluctantly pulls out of Vietnam, however tension between the two countries remain high.

 **2069**

The UNAS initiates a migration program for anyone wishing to colonize the moon. Grants and benefits are offered and within three months several cities surface on the moon with a total population of 3,000. The E.F and UNAS launch probes to Mars and Europa, to begin terra-formation efforts.

 **2070**

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition. Diplomatic efforts fail to derail his hiring away some of the best minds in the industry.

 **2075**

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth for the Alpha Centauri system. The Expedition takes 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

 **2079**

Combat begins spreading across previously peaceful regions. Tempers, running short, manage to flare into life on short notice. International cooperation begins breaking down.

 **2080 – 2084 - War**

Russia, the E.F., the New Chinese Republic, and USNA declare a state of war to exist, after the Russian military tries to re-annex Ukraine. Although the conflagration is not spread to as large an extent as the previous World War, third world nations across the globe are devastated economically and physically. The majority of the fighting is done through either through proxies or Special Forces teams worldwide. With the SLAM shields, the use of nuclear weapons is off the table. The greater portion of Afghanistan and Pakistan are rendered infertile, due to Russian SGB's liberal usage of bio-weapons.

The pinnacle of the war occurs when the NCRA deploys a few Thermobaric missiles to destroy multiple UNAS bases in Iran, forcing the superpower to respond with a kinetic strike. While causing less damage and collateral damage, the use of both WMDs results in the world to call for peace. Through political pressure from their domestic populations, the Big Four are forced to declare a cease-fire and later a peace treaty. Tensions between the Big Four remain.

 **2089 - Mars**

One of the advancements made by the UNAS, a large self-replicating drone, is sent to Mars in order to test its full capabilities away from the exceptionally designed EF observation satellites. This drone is given directives to map the surface of Mars, and create fellow drones to assist in the effort. Plentiful iron deposits and nanotechnology allow the drone to assemble three dozen copies of itself within weeks before beginning its efforts. The drones begin the first organized mapping expedition of Mars since the aborted Sojourner Truth expedition in the late 20th century.

Within three months of exploration, the drone comes across deposits of a strange substance. Referred to as Element Zero by NASA scientists, samples of the substance are harvested for further study. The UNAS invites the Federation to officially begin a joint operation in study and exploration of Mars, who with their advanced technology and greater understanding of theoretical physics are able to deduce the substance properties.

One December 34, the European Federation Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars, merely six months after the UNAS drone is deployed. In response the UNAS sends its own settlers to the Red Planet. Many nations begin a massive migration to the Red planet. By the end of the year, the population on Mars reaches six million.

 **2090 - Archives**

On January 24, 2090, all military efforts are halted as several drones transmit discoveries of unusual electromagnetic disruption over a uniquely shaped hill on Mars. The images that actually stop the conflagration reveal a pair of fully intact space craft, plus an entire wall of unknown metals, forming panels. Sealed doors within the hill hint at further discoveries to be made, just on the edge of Olympus Mons.

After the discovery, the UNAS volunteers to send science experts to Mars, assistance that is grudgingly accepted by the EF, and ignored by Russia and the Chinese Republic. Basic surveys are made of the Ruins region, while an initial shipment of construction supplies is made. As transit between Earth and Mars is six months at their closest orbits, the supplies are seen as a sort of truce offer, warily observed by all sides.

The first shipment of engineers and scientists are able to establish a base on Mars, and begin investigating the Ruins. The name "Archives" is given, due to the ancient appearance of the chamber, and the simplistic nature of the alien hardware, almost as if it were waiting to be discovered.

On June 30, 2090, delegates from the Big Four, as well as representatives from South America, New Commonwealth, Australia, Japan, South Korea, India, and Kuwait establish a new organization, naming it the Systems Alliance. It is given a charter, granting authority to recruit, develop and defend the neutrality of Interstellar Relations. While publicly funded, the Systems Alliance is not given authority to land on planets owned by the various nations without authorization, with the sole exception being waived if the colony is under attack. However, each nation agrees to grant the System Alliance segments of ground to use as training facilities, storage, and repair. Military bases for the System's Alliance are built in several territories around the world and even some on the moon, with the provision that bases constructed for the Factions will be left sacrosanct, immune to Systems Alliance interference. The chance of having a truly neutral zone, space, is attractive enough to induce agreement from most parties.

To protect each nation's patented technologies and benefit from it at the same time, the Systems Alliance creates a Fabrication Rights Management clause stating any country guilty of stealing another's technology either through spying, physical/electronic theft, or reverse engineering through the Systems Alliance will result in economic sanctions and, in extreme cases, military intervention. Therefore, if a Second World country is able to replicate the Enforcer's low-energy weaponry, the results would financially devastate the nation. However, this is waived of the country desires to share its technology with other countries.

 **2091**

The Russian government undergoes a massive transition, with a new political coalition coming to power. A wave of accidents renders the previous administration incapable of investigating the situation in great depth.

The UNAS and European Federation begin breaking ground, establishing a permanent structure around the Prothean Ruins.

Forced to play catch up, the New Chinese Republic believes by making a leap with the technology on Mars they'll be able to match the other three powers.

 **2092-Cessation of hostilities**

After the first inter-planetary launch is made, Russia decides to accept an offer to sponsor another expedition and donates enough resources to create another inter-planetary ship within the year. The E.F. and UNAS are suspicious, but desperate for supplies easily created by perfluorocarbon-rich Russian oilfields. The Chinese Republic, also rich in resources, decides to contribute, speeding the process of construction.

 **2093- Progress**

The second shipment arrives 1.5 years after the initial landing, sponsored by the Big Four. It brings enough resources to exponentially increase the efforts to study the Archives.

With the international focus now on space rather than Earth, the Big Four begin a new race, this time in order to develop a method for transiting the vast distances between Earth and Mars. It is tacitly understood that the fastest method created will grant control of Mars to the inventing nation. The Big Four begin veiling for orbital supremacy with the E.F. in the lead, thanks to the FTL research it had begun decades earlier.

 **2101- Decoding**

The Archives are finally decoded, after the entire contents of the alien computer are downloaded to the World Wide Web. A variation of the SETI program, using independently volunteered computers, creates an incredibly efficient data-crunching machine on par with the Underlord Super Computer of South Korea, or the High Thoughts System, of MIT in the UNAS. The decoded information reveals the name and activities of an ancient race, called the Protheans. The information gives a detailed map of the Solar System, including an object marked as a Relay near the edge of the System.

 **2102**

Energysoft succeeds in creating sustainable Nuclear Fusion and the Federation becomes the first to reap the benefits of the newly designed reactors. The reactors also form the basis for any colonial efforts as they allow the construction of efficient spacecraft. The Systems Alliance purchases multiple of this reactors to install on future military vessels, currently under construction.

 **2105- Exploration**

Four years after the Archives discovery, the EF and UNAS independently discover FTL methods, allowing them to begin exploration of Sirius Major, the closest star to Earth, via colony and scientific ships. The Big Four begin handing out massive subsidies and grants for research into almost every brand of science. Various corporations begin showing interest in space exploration.

The Titanic Initiative is passed in the UNAS, requiring all of their FTL capable vessels to maintain two methods of FTL travel, whether it be from UNAS or EF systems. References to the Titanic are rife throughout the intellectuals on Earth, and similar policies are enacted within the NCR and Russia. Colonization of Mars begins in earnest, with a few and remote large cities beginning to appear all-along the red planet. The population grows quickly, reaching the ten million mark.

 **2109 - Discovery**

The first Relay is finally unlocked from its orbit around Pluto. The long research period testifies to its capabilities for launching a space-craft well beyond conventional FTL limits. Captain John Grissom, of the UNAS is selected to captain the first vessel through the Relay. His ship is designed by a combination of E.F., UNAS, and New China engineers, but is armed by the Russian SGB. The end result is a somewhat ugly, but efficient spacecraft, durable enough to withstand an incredible amount of damage.

Passage through the Relay is achieved, revealing the Arcturus star system. The duration required for unlocking a Relay is also discovered to be the result of attuning two frozen Relays after centuries or millennia of inactivity.

In order to keep up with the expansion, the System Alliance begins construction of more fleets, calculating to have five ready for deployment within five years.

 **2119**

Governments around the world grant tax favors and subsidies to any citizen willing to join any extra-solar colonies. Hundreds of millions of people begin flocking to newly-discovered garden worlds. The population on Earth becomes balanced at 11 billion as massive efforts are taken to rebuild the planet's ecosystems. While not the same as it was 100 years ago, Earth sees a massive rise in vegetation and many forests begin recovering, reminiscent of their former glory.

 **2127- Incident**

A disgruntled terrorist group, known as the Hades Hounds, attempts to commandeer a Systems Alliance fuel depot in orbit. The raid manages to capture a newly-constructed Cruiser, which they then use to capture more ships, waging a terror campaign against the colonies. This leads the Systems Alliance into a hunt that lasts nearly six months.

The incident induces the Alliance into re-deploying its multiple fleets, basing them near Relays. The Arcturus Fleet, also known as the Fifth Fleet, is given priority funding, and used as a safe haven for experimental ships. Now with over 2500 combat ships, the Alliance Navy is widely acknowledged to be a force to be reckoned with

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation becomes a major contractor following successful extraction of helium-3 from Saturn's atmosphere.

 **2129 – Emergence of Biotics**

After a series of starship accidents, which dispersed element zero over populated areas, the first human biotics are born. Once these humans display abilities to mass effect fields by utilizing element zero nodules in their bodies, every country on Earth begin research into this phenomena. The nations on Earth discover the effects of in-utero eezo exposure and begin the construction of bio-amps, which will allow for easier access and augment biotic powers. Due to safety, practical, and health concerns the L-1 and L-2 implants are dismissed. After nine months of research, the NCRA creates the L-3 implant, which is accepted by the governments of Earth, its colonies, and the System Alliance.

 **2134**

Once the Systems Alliance discovers a unique producer for creating biotics on their own without exposing children to dangerous levels of element zero, the Big Four begin creating their own biotics under the supervision of the Systems Alliance and using volunteers. However, many applicants are turned away due to not displaying the necessary genetics to survive the procedure. In fact it is concluded that the ratio for viable biotic candidates is 1 to 10,000,000.

Due to their uniqueness and advantages, the Big Four and the Alliance military welcomes biotics with open arms and provides them with massive enlistment incentives. While their initial numbers are low, many militaries predict the number of biotics will increase over the coming years.

 **2139- Buildup**

A design pulled from the Archives, named the first Dreadnought, is tested at this point in time. The alien design is formidable, able to withstand multiple attacks from Destroyer-sized vessels. With minor modifications, they begin service as a sort of space artillery, providing long-range fire. As Dreadnoughts are nearly as expensive and as slow to construct as Battleships (which concentrates less on long-range), the Alliance navy plans to only use a small number of these vessels at a time.

The largest vessel ever designed, a Super carrier, is given the final go-ahead for mass production. A popular concept from Earth's naval years, the Super Carrier is universally accepted among the factions.

 **2140 - Peace**

For the first time in recent memory, no single government is at war. Small terrorist groups continue to cause problems, but the major powers refrain from engaging in conflict.

 **2141-2154 Growth**

An intriguing development of genetic manipulation occurs in 2146 by the Sirta Foundation, which had been working with the bio-gel its predecessors had created. Medi-gel, a byproduct created with manipulation of stem cells and a unique fungus discovered in the deeper Amazon regions rocks the medical world. Using the remarkably resilient slime-mold, the stem-cells are able to reproduce at an incredible rate, healing basic damage in seconds. Larger injuries, particularly to internal organs heal much more slowly, but can be stabilized if enough medi-gel is used.

The Alliance, now acknowledged as the peacekeepers throughout Human Space, begins building up its armed forces, which now include six hundred million marines and over four thousand ships. The number of claimed colonies expands exponentially, and the birthrate explodes. Humanity rises from an original population of nearly 28 billion to over 34 billion over the course of this 13 year period.

The construction of Gagarin Station, nicknamed Jump Zero, begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

 **2156 Present Time**

The Systems Alliance gives final approval for a scientific expedition to occur beyond Shanxi's system, hoping to create the next wave of exploration. Multiple Relays have been opened, but most lead towards desolate regions, suitable only for resource gathering. The idea of obtaining more garden worlds is appealing to Parliament, and authorization is confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Alliance

**Overview-Systems Alliance**

Established in 2090 after the discovery of the Prothean archives on Mars, it quickly supplanted the United Nations of Earth (UNE, established after WWII in 1945) in the role of leading mankind into the future. Now controlling space exploration, human militaries, and global economy, the Alliance is the de facto leader of all human kind.

In 2090, a mining team on Mars made perhaps humanity's greatest discovery. After investigating the "Bermuda Triangle-like" reputation of the southern pole, the team unearthed the subterranean ruins of an ancient alien research station, revealing incontrovertible proof of the existence of alien life. Humanity was no longer alone in the universe. The impact was profound in all areas of human culture, but nowhere more so than religion. New beliefs sprang up overnight such as the Interventionary Evolutionists, who zealously proclaimed the discovery as proof that all human history had been directed and controlled by alien forces. Even established religions struggled to explain extraterrestrial life. Some tried to incorporate this new-found knowledge into their dogma, some remained silent, while a few tried to stubbornly deny the evidence found on Mars. The news of the discovery dominated the media and raised questions not only about the existence and purpose of humanity, but questions about the aliens themselves. Rather than nations fighting each other over their differences, it was now "us vs. them" and the foundations of a united human front were laid.

Within a year of the discovery, Earth's four largest superpowers, along with several other nations, had drafted and ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Earth pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military. The same year, 2090, the Alliance discovered the Sol system's mass relay orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon, Charon. The Charon Relay propelled them into space and the reach of humanity grew quickly.

The Systems Alliance is the official representative body of Earth and all human colonies in space. Backed by Earth's most powerful nations, the Alliance has become humanity's military, exploratory, and economic spearhead. The Alliance is governed by a parliament based at Arcturus Station, which also serves as the Alliance's capital. It has several close negotiations with the NCRA, due to them supplying much of the needed manpower and resources to the Alliance military, much to the displeasure of the rest of the nations on Earth.

 **Military**

 **Marines-** The Systems Alliance Marine Corps (SAMC) is the Alliance's premiere fighting force. Made of enlisted, motivated and well trained men and women who came from every human settlement and equipped with state of the art armors, weapons, gadgets and vehicles, the marines have proven their value innumerable times during crisis, natural disasters or in acting as a deterrent to avoid a military confrontation between Earth's nations.

The Ground Divisions of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps are the principal infantry and armor combat forces of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps, and served as the Ground Combat Element component of their respective Marine Expeditionary Forces. Marine Divisions provide the Alliance government the capacity to sustain major war fighting operations on any habitable planetary surface in the Milky Way in order to support Alliance and human interests.

Home Divisions are principally infantry divisions responsible for security and defensive operations on human worlds in the event of enemy attack, and are trained for defensive and resistance operations in human population centers in the event of planetary invasion. As per their namesake, the Home Divisions are configured to protect Alliance worlds and are static, and thus do not require special training on how to operate in hostile environmental conditions. Furthermore, as they are principally for the defense of human population centers on invaded worlds, Home Division Marines work closely with the governing JSF, Enforcer, Speztnaz Guard, and Republic Army forces. Only 13% of the Alliance Marines are static, the rest are highly mobile.

Frontier Divisions are principally of expeditionary and offensive nature, and are used by the Marine Corps to assault hostile or unexplored terrestrial worlds. As per their namesake, the Frontier Divisions are configured specifically to conduct offensive operations on enemy worlds; operating in hostile environmental conditions, such as extreme temperature or meteorological conditions, they are required to be highly maneuverable in order to provide a fast strike capability. To reflect their unique mission requirements, their Regiments are configured for operation in hostile environments and also had enhanced maneuverability compared to the largely-static Home Divisions. Furthermore, their Regiments and other units were usually smaller than their counterparts in the Home Divisions, as to conserve space and weight — this was because in order to be used in an expeditionary role, an entire Frontier Division had to be able to be stored upon its embarked Navy Carrier Battle Group. However, Frontier Divisions are large in number by comparison.

 **N7 Marines** \- N7 Marines are the Alliances answer to the superpowers forces, while smaller than the Alliance ground force, they are better armed, better trained, better equipped, and more effective. Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) is the Systems Alliance's premier school for leadership and combat expertise. The Interplanetary Combatives Academy, sometimes called "N-School" or "the villa," recruits officers from every branch of Earth's militaries to partake in grueling courses at Vila Militar in Rio de Janeiro.

Initially, candidates train for more than 20 hours per day, leading small combat teams through hostile terrain with little sleep or food. Trainees who do well are awarded an internal designation of N1 and are invited to return. Subsequent courses - N2 through N6 - are often held off-planet and include instruction in zero-G combat, military free-fall (parachuting), jetpack flight, combat diving, combat instruction, linguistics, and frontline trauma care for human and alien biology. The highest grade of training, N6, provides actual combat experience in combat zones throughout the galaxy. If the trainee survives these scenarios in "admirable and effective fashion," he or she finally receives the coveted **N7** designation. N7 is the only ICT designation that may be worn on field or dress uniforms.

There is little shame in failing an N course - the training is so extreme that even qualifying for N1 elevates an officer to a position of respect. The universal prestige of merely attending the academy helps to restrain trainees from taking excessive risks in pursuit of higher honors. Although ICT qualification by itself does not guarantee higher rank, those officers who are able to complete the program are typically well suited to senior leadership positions.

 **Biotics-** The Systems Alliance Biotic Force (SABF) is a military unit made exclusively of biotics. While biotics serve with traditional marine and airborne units the most talented of them, and the best students from Project Ascension, are chosen for this unit. Biotics are relatively new in human military doctrine, since the first manifestation of this ability to manipulate dark energy dates back merely thirty years. After a series of experimental releases of element zero over various human colonies, the SA now has a large biotic force at it's disposal, and often pairs it with their N7 operators, a practice that has earned the BF the nickname "N7 Biotics"

 **Airborne** \- The Systems Alliance Airborne (SAA) represents the remnant of 21st century airborne forces. They are not so different from the marines, since they too serve to protect human colonies and attack hostile worlds, but their main difference is how they enter the battlefield. Equipped with highly advanced armors with experimental eezo cores and integrated carbon wing suits, their duty is to cause confusion behind the enemy lines by attacking supply lines, capture critical military assets, disrupt enemy communication, or even engage in guerilla warfare. Despite being an elite force it still has great numbers and so they also possess a variegated complement of light and heavy vehicles. Essentially they fill the role of shock troopers in the Alliance ground force.

 **Militia-** Despite every human colony having an Alliance and a national military garrison, Alliance high command encourages the formations of colonial militias, especially in areas where there's a high risk of pirate raid or near the borders of uncharted space. Usually trained by Alliance soldiers, Militias are a capable force often tasked with engaging enemy combatants in guerilla warfare. Despite not being equipped with top of the line equipment, usually with decommissioned Alliance ordnance, colonial militias are nonetheless made of brave and disciplined soldiers willing to sacrifice themselves for their homes.

 **MILITARY DOCTRINE:**

The SA military, backed by intense training, excellent equipment, large fleets, manpower and the uncommon capacity of replacing their losses very quickly. It is designed to bend but not to break under enemy pressure. The SA military doctrine is based both on Sun Tzu's teachings, "He who tries to defend everything, defends nothing", but also on the German Wehrmacht's blitzkrieg tactics of WWII .

 **Defense -** Human space is divided into eight districts (Two being Earth's local cluster and the Arcturus Stream), each one with a semi equal number of mass relays linked together (in various geometrical forms) leading to populated or economically valuable clusters, streams, nebulas etc... Each district is guarded by a fleet, with smaller flotillas (Alliance or nationals) patrolling the furthest stars from the relay and military garrison on various worlds.

In case of attack, the fleet (located at the central relay), is just a few jumps or hours from the area under threat and, once it arrives it can start attacking the hostiles and support both local flotillas and garrisons with heavy capital ships or troops onboard military transports. Planetary and orbital guns, a wide network of stealth probes, observing stations, and Relay control stations complete this incredibly complex defense system. Even if there are no ships in the area, a human colony is never defenseless.

 **Attack -** Humans have not gone against one other since 2080 after the end of WWIII, so this section is basically made up from training and drill data. In a war scenario, the Alliance would certainly need to attack an enemy position, probably defended by an enemy fleet. During years of drills and the process of trial and error, the Alliance has come up with a "standard" battle plan: After exiting the relay, the fleet's carriers release fighter squadrons to take out enemy spy drones, preventing them from gathering further data. Then the fleet speeds towards the target in a arrow formation: at it's tip there's the battle flagship of the fleet, usually a battleship, with numerous battle cruisers, cruisers and destroyers at it's sides.

Behind it there are the "snipers" of the fleet, the dreadnoughts that, with their long cannons, are able to snipe enemy ships from long distance, and carriers, tasked with providing air support for the fleet. Frigates have the task of guarding and reinforcing the formation's flanks and holes to buy time for the reserve ships to take their position. Once the arrow has broken the enemy line, transport ships, covered by jammer frigates and fighters, deploy marine and airborne troops groundside as a vanguard: while the marines engage enemy forces and establish a clear landing zone, the airborne disables or takes control of the enemy's planetary cannons. At this point, reinforcements should start to pour groundside, in form of troopers, and from the Relays, in form of the fleet's reserves, to start sweeping the area of any remaining enemy forces.

 **SYSTEMS ALLIANCE: ECONOMY AND FUNDING**

Despite being Humanity's representative body, the Alliance needs to sustain itself. This has proven not too difficult, since the unification of Earth's currencies by the World bank (now Alliance bank) in the signing of the SA charter, and the extinguishment of every national debt of the nations who joined the alliance (Of course they need to stable economy before joining). Thousands of corporations control much of human economy, constantly warring each other in a battle to the last price, with each trying to provide the best of the best at a lesser price and thus forcing science to develop. These corporations pay a flat tax rate of 25%, however depending on their size and profits this is subject to change . For example, taxation on the energy sector can be anywhere from 50% - 60% if a company within the industry is on the verge of becoming a monopoly. The money gathered can then be used to subsidized scientific, civilian, and military projects or even be used to as grants for emerging corporations. This helps keep the economy fair and balance while promoting competition. Not necessarily a hundred percent free from debt, the System Alliance maintains a steady surplus to assist any legal and ethic endeavors that will advance humanity regardless of its nature.

The Alliance can earn money from public funders, but a good portion comes from taxes on nations: Each nation has to pay a quote for maintaining the alliance, depending on their wealth. Nations like Japan or Australia (rich states) pay a large sum, but that is nothing in comparison to the four "interplanetary states", who are the UNAR, the EF, the Russia and New Chinese Republic. Because these are the entities that posses colony worlds all around human, they are far more wealthy and thus have to pay a higher tax.

 **SYSTEMS ALLIANCE: EARTH'S NATIONS FREEDOM**

After the signing of the Systems Alliance Charter in 2090, Earth's militaries formed the core of the Systems Alliance military. Despite this, the four largest nations continued to possess a lethal military force. While colonies are formally governed, and protected by the nation that colonizes it, each colony is still protected by the SA military. In case of a threat to mankind all independent military forces are brought under the Alliance's military command in order to represent a united front. The while independent nations don't bring a lot of naval firepower to the fleet, they composite by bringing a large force of highly trained and motivated soldiers.

Even under these regulations, Earth's nations still maintain sovereignty and are allowed to pursuit any course they desire be it military/civilian research, chemical, biomedical, engineering, or scientific tests and/or planetary colonization. The only limit is represented by the SA charter, signed by all known nations.

 **Stations:**

 **Arcturus Station-** Arcturus Station is a 5-kilometer diameter Stanford Torus-type space station, at the trailing Lagrange point (L5) of the gas giant Themis. Construction on Arcturus Station began in 2131 and concluded in 2142, utilizing many metal-rich asteroids that remain nearby. Housing transient populations, Arcturus Station was inaugurated in 2156 and has since served as the military and political headquarters of the Systems Alliance. Arcturus Station currently has a permanent population of 45,000 with the Fifth fleet stationed there.

As the headquarters of the Alliance Navy, Arcturus serves as the command center for all of humanity, both politically and militarily. It is conveniently located at the nexus of several Mass Relays to allow for rapid deployment across several systems. Furthermore, it guards the Mass Relay leading to Earth. Arcturus's centralized location makes it an ideal choke point for defense as well as a jumping-off point for further exploration. It also serves as a shipyard to produce Alliance vessels.

* * *

 **Navy:** The Alliance Navy is the branch of the Systems Alliance military responsible for naval operations. The Navy is a space combat force primarily charged with protecting human colonies, space stations, and mass relays. While the Navy stations only use token garrisons to guard Alliance colonies, its strength is centered upon powerful fleets stationed at mass relay nexuses that can rapidly respond to any colony under attack. The Alliance Marines, the ground operations branch of the Alliance military, are a specialized branch of the Navy.

The Alliance Navy is one of the greater naval forces in Citadel space. Its military prowess has drawn the attention of the Citadel Council. While the Council is concerned about the possible outcome of another war between humans and batarians, they are also keen to harness the Alliance Navy's peacekeeping potential, especially in unstable regions like the Skyllian Verge and the Attican Traverse. The Navy also makes humans an attractive prospect as one of the newest species discovered.

 _ **Repair/Retrofit ships**_ \- None

 **Use:** Essentially a large square plate of armor with a rectangular shape, these ships sole function is to repair/retrofit any damaged human vessel. Depending on the class of the vessel, a single repair ship is capable of repairing an entire flotilla in a matter of hours. Along with Fast Medical Response ships, repair ships serve as auxiliaries within the Alliance Navy.

Designed to provide maintenance support to warships, repair ships provide similar services to carriers, but offer a broader range of repair capabilities including equipment and personnel suited for machinery failures, hull damages , or even a complete overhaul of a ship's engines or FTL core. Depending on their sizes, repair/retrofit ships can be specialized for specific roles, such as installing a back-up engine on a ship or completely replacing its entire armor. Three classes are in service: Preservation, Nurture, and Maintenance.

 **Length:** 128 meters - 2.9 kilometers

 **Width:** 20 meters - 1 kilometer

 **Height:** 31 meters - 897 meters

 **Hull:**.5 meters - 2.5 meters of armor

 **Kinetic barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 12-60 – ECM computer jammers

Electronic Warfare suites

LAser Detection And Ranging (LADAR) sensors

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

Space traffic Control Radar

 **Armament:** 6-68 – Kinetic pods (20 kinetic rod missiles in each)

30-90 - Disruptor torpedoes

6-90 - 50mm Gauss broadside guns

10-75 – 20mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 30-700 Personal crew

15-200 - EVA work crews (6 each)

50-500 - Alliance Marines

30 - UT-47 Kodiak transports

300-1500 - UCAAV (Unmanned Combat Ariel/Atmospheric) drones

4-200 - Backup ship generators

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

1-4 - Pluto drive core

1-6 - Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 32 - 50 light years

 **Construction time:** 1 - 5 Months

 **Cost:** 32 million - 2 billion credits

 ** _Fast Medical Response Ship -_** None

 **Use:** Designed to a be a floating medical hospital, Fast Medical Response Ship's primary functions are to provide rapid, flexible, and mobile medical and surgical services for human naval or ground personal. Lacking any offensive weaponry, hospital ships are kept purely in a support role. During peacetime they assist in humanitarian disaster relief. Because of their role and non-combative statues, attacking a hospital ship is considered a war crime. There are two classes in service: Mercy and Comfort

 **Length:** 270 meters - 280 meters

 **Width:** 32 meters - 45 meters

 **Height:** 30 meters - 35 meters

 **Hull:**.5 - 1 meter of armor

 **Kinetic barriers:** Yes

 **Patient capacity:** 80 - Intensive care wards beds

20 - Recovery wards beds

280 - Intermediate care wards beds

120 - Light care wards beds

500 - Limited care wards beds

1500 - Total Patient Capacity

30 - Operating Rooms

 **Medical Facilities and Departments:** Casualty reception

Intensive care unit

Radiological services

Main laboratory plus satellite lab

Central sterile receiving

Medical supply/pharmacy

Physical therapy and burn care

Dental services

Optometry/lens lab

Morgue

Medical Photography

 **Electronic counter measures:** 20 – ECM computer jammers

Electronic Warfare suites

LAser Detection And Ranging (LADAR) sensors

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D Search sensors

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

Space traffic Control Radar

 **Armament:** 6 – Kinetic pods (20 kinetic rod missiles in each)

30 - Disruptor torpedoes

15 – 20mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 63 - 85 Personal crew

956 - Naval hospital staff

258 - Naval support staff

100 - Alliance Marines

5 - UT-47 Kodiak transports

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

1 - Mars drive core

 **Speed:** 37 - 39 light years

 **Construction time:** 1.5 - 2 months

 **Cost:** 12 - 20 million credits

 _ **Corvettes**_ _–_ 30 Petawatts of energy

 **Use:** Originally built as scouts and surveyors, these craft act as the submarines of space inserting spec ops team, engaging in rapid strikes to disrupt enemy supplies and fleet movements, and even provide intelligence gathering deep behind enemy lines. They are often found in the hangers of larger ships; typically in carriers as they act as their escort should a fleet's frigates be overwhelmed.

The most notable feature of the corvettes is their main cannon, due to their size a Mass Accelerator of corresponding length wouldn't be potent against enemy ships; therefore two Ultraviolet High Energy Laser cannons or beams, capable of bypassing enemy kinetic barriers, are installed in order to give it a chance against other ships. Given their sizes, corvettes are the only ships that are capable of supporting these energy weapons, no human government has yet created an efficient and safe way to create larger cannons for other ship classes. There are currently two classes in service: Stalingrad and Agincourt.

 **Length:** 243 meters - 253 meters

 **Width:** 38 meters - 40 meters

 **Height** : 28 meters - 25 meters

 **Hull:** .6 meter - 1 meter Ablative armor

 **Kinetic barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** Internal Emission Sink (IES)

32 - Recon/Spy probes

3 - Navigation/Data/Signal interceptors and generators

Matte black ablative stealth coating

Texture buffers

Counter-electronic systems

Communication Jammer

IFF manipulator

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** LAser Detection And Ranging (LADAR) sensors

SMART Long range space and surface surveillance radar

Mine scanner (50 km radius)

QEC

 **Armament** : 2 – Ultraviolet High Energy Lasers

10 – Kinetic pods (20 kinetic rod missiles in each)

25 - Disruptor torpedoes

12 – 30mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

100 - Stealth coated nuclear mines

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 50 – 75 personal crew

30 – Alliance Marines

30 – N7 Marines

5 - UT – 47 Kodiak shuttles

100 - UCAAV (Unmanned Combat Ariel/Atmospheric) drones

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

1 - Pluto drive core

 **Speed:** 35 - 40 light years

 **Construction time:** 2 months

 **Cost:** 67 - 120 million credits

 _ **Frigates**_ _-_ 24.125 kilotons

 **Use:** Frigates are usually twice as large as corvettes and carry much heavier armament. Used as escorts, frigates make up the bulk of most patrols and serve as a fleet's advanced scouts. More damage resistant than a corvette and faster than a destroyer, frigates are the ideal versatile craft. Every battle that the Alliance has fought in has always had a frigate. Though caution is advised when taking on larger ships such as cruisers single handily as frigates lack the necessary weapons to punch through the kinetic barriers of a ship that large. Its cheaper to produce, meaning more ships of this class can be fielded in greater numbers. Three classes are in service: The Nile, Amazon, and Yangtze

 **Length:** 500 meters - 550 meters

 **Width:** 125 meters - 135 meters

 **Height:** 152 meters - 163 meters

 **Hull:** 2 meters - 2.2 meters of armor

 **Kinetic barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic countermeasures:** 7 – ECM computer jammers

60 - Decoy/Surveillance Probes

Disruptor torpedo jammer

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D search sensors

SMART Long range space and surface surveillance radar

Thermal/energy wave scanner

Mine scanner (50 km radius)

 **Armament:** 1 - Mass Accelerator Cannon

30 – Kinetic pods (20 kinetic rod missiles in each)

50 - Disruptor torpedoes

6 – Nuclear missiles

12 - 50mm Gauss broadside guns

24 - 30mm Mass Accelerator twin point defensive turrets

60 – Nuclear mines

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 500 - 550 Personal crew

300 – Alliance Marines

80 - Alliance Biotics

75 – Alliance Airborne

40 – UT-47 Kodiak transports

300 - UCAAV (Unmanned Combat Ariel/Atmospheric) drones

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

1 - Mars drive core

 **Speed:** 23 light years

 **Construction time:** 3 - 4 months

 **Cost:** 500 - 504 million credits

 _ **Destroyers**_ – 48.25 kilotons

 **Use:** As their name implies, they are solely meant for one thing and one thing only…destroying enemy ships with as little effort as possible. Heavily armed, fast, and equipped with a large abundance of missiles and nuclear warheads, they are a deadly adversary. The destroyer's high mass comes from her heavily thick armor. These ships are generally used as escorts alongside frigates during peace time.

In war, destroyers are designed to take out enemy ships in clusters or draw their fire away from carriers, hospitals, or repair ships when they are deploying or evacuating soldiers. While small, a destroyer is capable of destroying cruiser class vessels and even battle cruiser class vessels, though this is rare. They operate as the sharks of space, hunting in packs to take on much larger prey and deal massive damage to the enemy. It's low cost and high resistant makes it an admirbal opponent. There are only two classes in service: Odin and Zeus

 **Length:** 557 meters - 575 meters

 **Width:** 160 meters- 187 meters

 **Height:** 200 meters - 235 meters

 **Hull:** 3.5 meters - 3.7 meters of armor

 **Kinetic barrier:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D Search sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Guided Missile Control System

Missile/Rocket Jammer

 **Armament:** 2 – Mass Accelerator Cannons

50 – Kinetic pods (30 kinetic rod missiles in each)

90 - Disruptor Torpedoes

8 - Nuclear missiles

10 - High yield Thermobaric missiles

50 - 50mm Gauss broadside guns

25 – 30mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 600 Personal crew

90 – Bombers ( B-5 Spirits, EFB-23 Martels, Su-49 Halals, or JH-16 Xians)

30 - Alliance Marines

4 – UT-47 Kodiak transports

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

2- Mars drive core

2 - Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 16 light years

 **Construction time:** 4 months

 **Cost:** 800 million - 1.3 billion credits

 _ **Cruiser**_ – 64 kilotons

 **Use:** These ships are generally the lead craft in small skirmishes or in detachments. They can deal a lot of punishment as well as take it. Cruisers are made to outfight anything they can't outrun and outrun anything they can't outfight.

They will often lead packs of destroyers into battle and promise to challenge larger opponents when assisted. This class of vessels are the most balanced within the Alliance navy in terms of speed, firepower, and damage resistance. As such, they are charged with protecting supply lines, colonies, and stations. Three classes are in use: Shanghai, Nagasaki, and Volgograd.

 **Length:** 690 meters - 750 meters

 **Width:** 485 meters - 589 meters

 **Height:** 650 meters - 700 meters

 **Hull:** 5 meters - 5.2 meters of armor

 **Kinetic barrier:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D Search sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Guided Missile Control System

Chaff and Decoy launching system

 **Armament:** 1- Mass Accelerator Cannon

45 – Large kinetic pods (40 kinetic rod missiles in each)

275 - VI guided Harpoon Mk.4 missiles

400 - Seeker Rockets

30 - 50mm Gauss Broadside guns

60 – 30mm mass accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 900 Personal Crew

62 – Fighters ( F-57 Stingers, EF-1 Hailstorms, Su-147 Slamhounds, or J-61 Tridents )

42 – Bombers ( B-5 Spirits, EFB-23 Martels, Su-49 Halals, or JH-16 Xians)

1,248 – Alliance Marines

100 – Alliance Airborne

100 - Alliance Biotics

100 – UT-47 Kodiak transports

45 - GZ 550s

15 – M-35 Makos

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

1- Earth drive core

3 - auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 10 Light years

 **Construction time:** 6 months

 **Cost:** 12 - 14 billion credits

 _ **Battle cruisers**_ \- 128 kilotons

 **Use:** Despite the fact that these ships seem heavy and cumbersome they are quite mobile, able to evade attacks with surprising speed and are considered to be flagships of small assault or task groups during naval engagements. Much of a battle cruiser space has been dedicated to weapons and armor, with a significant space for carrying troops.

Because of their power, battle cruisers can sweep away the screen of enemy cruisers to close with and observe an enemy battlefleet before using their superior speed to retreat. They can also serve as close support for the battle fleet, allowing destroyers and cruisers to advance on the enemy. With their superior armor and weaponry, battle cruisers are the go-to ships when taking the fight into enemy territory. If the cruisers are the grunts, battle cruisers are the NCOs of the Alliance navy. There are three classes available: Berlin, Moscow, and Washington D.C

 **Length:** 1 km - 1.3 km

 **Width:** 550 meters - 630 meters

 **Height:** 645 - 778 meters

 **Hull:** 5.5 meters - 5.8 meters of armor

 **Shields:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D Search sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

 **Armament:** 1 – Mass Accelerator Cannon

125 - Large Kinetic pods (40 kinetic rod missiles in each)

300 - VI guided Harpoon Mk.4 missiles

800 - Seeker Rockets

120 - 60mm Gauss point defense guns

70 – 30mm mass accelerator turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 2500 Personal crew

55 – Fighters ( F-57 Stingers, EF-1 Hailstorms, Su–147 Slam hounds, or J-61 Tridents)

55 – Bombers ( B-5 Spirits, EFB – 23 Martels, Su-49 Halals, or JH-16 Xians)

2,400 - Alliance Marines

500 - Alliance Airborne

300 - Alliance Biotics

270 – UT-47 Kodiak transports

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

3 - Earth drive core

3 - auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 8 light years

 **Construction time:** 8 - 9 months

 **Cost:** 30 - 39 billion credits

 _ **Carriers**_ \- None

 **Use:** A System Alliance innovation, carriers are the most prized class of ships in the Alliance navy. They lack a main cannon, but are faster then a ships this size should be as a result. The fact that a carrier has as much armor as a destroyer, makes it vulnerable to smaller ships.

It's massive size comes not from its armor or weapons, but from its designed capacity for holding large quantities of fighter/bomber craft, troops, and vehicles. It also sports numerous heavy point defense guns for protection against fighters and light orbital bombardment. There are three classes in service: Hawking, King, and Da Vinci

 **Length:** 1 km - 1.5 km

 **Width:** 750 meters - 890 meters

 **Height:** 890 meters - 983 meters

 **Hull:** 3.5 meters - 3.7 meters of armor

 **Shields:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 79 – ECM computer jammers

Electronic Warfare suites

Missile/Torpedo Signal Scrambler

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

Active Phased Array Radar

LAser Detection And Ranging (LADAR) sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

Space traffic Control Radar

Instrument Landing Systems

 **Armament:** 75 – Kinetic pods (30 kinetic rod missiles in each)

200 - VI guided Harpoon Mk.4 missiles

150 - Disruptor torpedoes

500 - Interceptor Anti-Fighter missiles

50- 50mm Broadside guns

150 – 30mm mass accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 8,500 Personal crew

350 – Fighters ( F-57 Stingers, EF-1 Hailstorms, Su–147 Slamhounds, or J-61 Tridents)

300 – Bombers ( B-5 Spirits, EFB-23 Martels, Su-49 Halals, or JH-16 Xians)

1,000 - Alliance Marines

260 - Alliance Biotics

260 - Alliance Airborne

200 – N7 Marines

155 – UT-47 Kodiak transports

1,000 - UCAAV (Unmanned Combat Ariel/Atmospheric) drones

150 – Transports (VT-1 Falcons, EFT **-** 2 Blizzards, or Su-T3s)

2,500 – Infantry (JSF Ghosts, E.C Enforcers, SGB Wolves, or NCRA Dragons)

2,500 – Engineers (JSF Pioneers, E.C Grenadiers, SGB Bears, or NCRA Serpents)

50 – Mobile Artillery (M320 Spartan, AMZ-50 Marksmen, KV-20 Zukov, or MA-23 Longma)

50 –Tanks (M5A2 Schwarzkopf, Panther 1A3, T100 Ogre, or Barracuda MBT 3000)

50 – IFVs (M118 Fastbacks, AMZ-26 Badgers, BTR-112 Cockroach, or M-35 Mako)

50 – Rapid response vehicles (M-2 Raptor, Puma AFV, GAZ-2975, or GZ 550)

50 – Gunships ( AH-80 Blackfoot, PAH-6 Cheetah, Ka-65 Howler, or A-61 Mantis)

10 – Command vehicle (C1A5 Archon, LV-20 Charlemagne, MAZ-660 King Spider, or MS-32 Lotus)

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear reactor

1 - Saturn drive core

4 – auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 15 light years

 **Construction time:** 1 - 1.5 years

 **Cost:** 75 billion - 95 billion credits

 _ **Dreadnought**_ – 110 kilotons

 **Use:** Among the largest and most heavily armed ships ever designed by the Alliance navy. These mighty ships could take on any ships outnumbered, minus a battleship. They are the polar opposite of battleships, which rely on immense armor and endurance, dreadnoughts rely on rapid fire and range. They serve as the artillery of space, wiping out enemy ships before they get too close.

It does not feature the sloped armor that battleships wield, mostly because dreadnoughts were never intended for frontline naval engagements. Instead they are capable of laying down suppressive fire, locking the enemy down in a certain position while smaller ships outflank them. It also unofficially serves as a last line of defense for carriers, similar to frigates. Should an alliance fleet be overwhelm, a dreadnought can use its incredible range to slow down attackers allowing carriers to escape and if possible follow suit. They are two classes available: Everest and Killamanjaro

 **Length:** 2\. km – 2.3 km

 **Width:** 786 - 867 meters

 **Height:** 934 meters - 1.24 km

 **Hull:** 4 meters - 4.2 meters of armor

 **Shields:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D Search sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

 **Armament:** 1 – Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon

150 - Large Kinetic pods (40 kinetic rod missiles in each)

140 - VI guided Harpoon Mk.4 missiles

70 - 125 mm Gauss broadside guns

200 - 50mm Mass Accelerator point defense twin turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 12,000 Personal Crew

200 – Alliance Marines

50 – N7 Marines

20 – UT-47 transports

2 - Corvettes

3 - Frigates

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

2 - Saturn drive cores

5 - Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 5 light years

 **Construction time** : 1.2 - 1.5 years

 **Cost:** 150 - 180 billion credits

 _ **Battleships**_ \- 160 kilotons

 **Use:** Unlike battle cruisers, the majority of this class of ship's size comes from its armor, not capacity to carry things. A battleship's real power lies in it's incredibly powerful shields, thick hulls, and powerful weapons. Where a destroyer is created to destroy, a battleship is created to absorb damage. These massive, heavily armored combat ships are virtual flying fortresses, built to keep the peace and dominate the space.

It's unique sloped armor makes it a challenging opponent to defeat. They are the queens of naval warfare and main short-range killer in any fleet. They are the largest types of ships that serve on the frontlines in any naval engagement. There is no other ship class that can go toe to toe with Battleships. There are two classes in service: Nimitz and Eisenhower

 **Length:** 2 km - 2.5 km

 **Width:** 609 meters - 704 meters

 **Height:** 789 meters - 893 meters

 **Hull:** 6 meters - 6.3 meters of sloped armor, (Equivalent to 12 meters - 12.6 meters of armor)

 **Shields:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

3D Search sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Guided Missile Control System

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

 **Armament:** 2 – Mass Accelerator Cannons

200 - Large kinetic pods (40 kinetic rod missiles in each)

400 - Seeker Rockets

150 - Disruptor torpedoes

10 - Nuclear missiles

4 - Tzar bombs

100 - 50mm Gauss Broadside guns

210 – 30mm mass accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement** 9,000 Personal crew

125 - Fighters ( F-57 Stingers, EF-1 Hailstorms, Su– 147 Slam hounds, or J-61 Tridents)

95 – Bombers (B-5 Spirits, E.F.B-23 Martels, Su-49 Halals, or JH-16 Xians)

150 - Alliance Marines

50 – Alliance Airborne

15 – UT-47 Kodiak Shuttles

50 - UCAAV (Unmanned Combat Ariel/Atmospheric) drones

1 - Corvette

 **Engine:** Charon nuclear fusion reactor

2 - Saturn drive cores

3- Large auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 6 light years

 **Construction time:** 1.5 - 2 years

 **Cost:** 180-200 billion credits

 _ **Super Carrier**_ – none

 **Use:** The largest class of ships ever created by humanity, similar to their smaller cousins, super carriers reach their size due to their enormous hangars carrying large numbers of troops, vehicles, and spacecraft. It is even able to carry its own escort, therefore a seemingly defenseless carrier will spring a nasty surprise. Twice as common as dreadnoughts, super carriers serve as mobile command centers, supply ships, secondary mobile repair stations, and even assist in relief efforts due to its large carrying capacity. There are only two classes available: Einstien and Tesla class.

 **Length:** 3 km – 3.2 km

 **Width:** 800 meter - 1 km

 **Height:** 967 meters - 1.2 km

 **Hull:** 6 meters - 6.2 meters of armor

 **Shields:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 200 – ECM computer jammers

Electronic Warfare suites

Missile/Torpedo Signal Scrambler

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Active Combat Radar

LAser Detection And Ranging (LADAR) sensors

Missile/Spacecraft/Torpedo tracking sensors

Chaff and Decoy launching system

Infrared Scanners

Space traffic Control Radar

Instrument Landing Systems

 **Armament:** 120 – Kinetic pods (30 kinetic rod missiles in each)

400 - VI guided Harpoon Mk.4 missiles

350 - Disruptor torpedoes

1,200 - Interceptor Anti-Fighter missiles

75 - 50mm Gauss broadside guns

140 - 25mm mass accelerator point defense twin turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 15000 - 15500 Personal crew

550 – Fighters ( F-57 Stingers, EF-1 Hailstorms, Su– 147 Slamhounds, or J-61 Tridents )

525 – Bombers (B-5 Spirits, E.F.B-23 Martels, Su-49 Halals, or JH-16 Xians)

3,000- Alliance Marines

500 - Alliance Airborne

200 - Alliance Biotics

1,000 – N7 Marines

750 – UT-47 Kodiak transports

5,000 - UCAAV (Unmanned Combat Ariel/Atmospheric) drones

6,000– Infantry (JSF Ghosts, E.C Enforcers, SGB Wolves, or NCRA Dragons)

6,000 – Engineers (JSF Pioneers, E.C Grenadiers, SGB Bears, or NCRA Serpents)

350 – Transports (VT-1 Falcons, EFT **-** 2 Blizzards, or Su-T3s)

100 – Mobile Artillery (M320 Spartan, AMZ-50 Marksmen, KV-20 Zukov, MA-23 Longma)

100 –Tanks (M5A2 Schwarzkopf, Panther 1A3, T100 Ogre, Barracuda MBT 3000)

100 – IFVs (M118 Fastbacks, AMZ-26 Badgers, BTR-112 Cockroach, M-35 Mako)

100– Rapid response vehicles (M-2 Raptor, Puma AFV, GAZ-2975, GZ 550)

100 – Gunships ( AH-80 Blackfoot, PAH-6 Cheetah, Ka-65 Howler, A-61 Mantis)

25 – Command vehicles (C1A5 Archon, LV-20 Charlemagne, MAZ-660 King Spider, MS-32 Lotus)

5 - Corvettes

3 - Frigates

 **Engines:** Charon nuclear reactor

2 - Jupiter drive cores

2 - Extra large auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 8 light years

 **Construction time:** 3 years

 **Cost:** 225 - 240 billion credits

* * *

Alliance ship numbers: 6098

Alliance fleets: 14

Super Carriers - 49

Battleships - 176

Dreadnoughts - 13

Carriers - 195

Battle Cruisers - 226

Cruisers - 553

Destroyers - 781

Frigates - 804

Corvettes - 1254

Fast Medical Response Ships - 1073

Repair/Retrofit Ships - 974

* * *

1st Fleet: 3 dreadnoughts, 2 super carriers, 10 carriers, 25 battleships, 40 battle cruisers, 44 cruisers, 46 destroyers, 60 frigates, 101 corvettes, 110 Fast Medical Response Ship, 75 Repair/Retrofit ships

2nd Fleet: 5 super carriers, 40 carriers, 16 battleships, 21 battle cruisers, 35 cruisers, 53 destroyers, 65 frigates, 100 corvettes, 75 Fast Medical Response Ships, 50 Repair/Retrofit ships

3rd Fleet: 1 dreadnought, 4 super carriers, 10 carriers, 10 battleships, 20 battle cruisers, 30 cruisers, 59 destroyers, 60 frigates, 80 corvettes, 90 Fast Medical Response Ships, 60 Repair/Retrofit Ships

4th Fleet: 2 dreadnoughts, 2 super carriers, 12 carriers, 10 battleships, 16 battle cruisers, 59 cruisers, 51 destroyers, 60 frigates, 84 corvettes, 60 Fast Medical Response Ships, 60 Repair/Retrofit Ships

5th Fleet: 1 dreadnought, 1 super carrier, 2 carriers, 10 battle ships, 8 battle cruisers, 55 cruisers, 60 destroyers, 66 frigates, 80 corvettes, 65 Fast Medical Response Ships, 80 Repair/Retrofit Ships

6th Fleet: 7 super carries, 37 carriers, 6 battleships, 8 battle cruisers, 40 cruisers, 51 destroyers, 59 frigates, 110 corvettes, 55 Fast Medical Response Ships, 70 Repair/Retrofit Ships

7th Fleet: 1 dreadnought, 3 super carriers, 3 carriers, 9 battle ships, 12 battle cruisers, 31 cruisers, 74 destroyers, 65 frigates, 80 corvettes, 60 Fast Medical Response Ships, 45 Repair/Retrofit Ships

8th Fleet: 2 super carriers, 11 carriers, 10 battleships, 24 battle cruisers, 41 cruisers, 68 destroyers, 68 frigates, 82 corvettes, 99 Fast Medical Response Ships, 78 Repair/Retrofit Ships

9th Fleet: 1 dreadnought, 3 super carriers, 8 carriers, 8 battleships, 8 battle cruisers, 54 cruisers, 56 destroyers, 61 frigates, 80 corvettes, 75 Fast Medical Response Ships, 75 Repair/Retrofit Ships

10th Fleet: 5 super carriers, 22 carriers, 10 battleships, 9 battle cruisers, 68 cruisers, 60 destroyers, 72 frigates, 90 corvettes, 95 Fast Medical Response Ships, 65 Repair/Retrofit Ships

11th Fleet: 5 super carriers, 35 carriers, 9 battleships, 15 battle cruisers, 68 cruisers, 79 destroyers, 63 frigates, 102 corvettes, 95 Fast Medical Response Ships, 55 Repair/Retrofit Ships

12th Fleet: 2 dreadnoughts, 4 super carriers, 3 carriers, 20 battle ships, 17 battle cruisers, 36 cruisers, 59 destroyers, 63 frigates, 80 corvettes, 65 Fast Medical Response Ships, 86 Repair/Retrofit Ships

13th Fleet: 1 dreadnought, 3 super carriers, 3 carriers, 18 battleships, 13 battle cruisers, 42 cruisers, 46 destroyers, 62 frigates, 90 corvettes, 50 Fast Medical Response Ships, 88 Repair/Retrofit Ships

14th Fleet: 1 dreadnought, 2 super carriers, 9 carriers, 15 battleships, 20 battle cruisers, 38 cruisers, 53 destroyers, 65 frigates, 96 corvettes, 79 Fast Medical Response Ships, 87 Repair/Retrofit Ships


	3. Chapter 3 - The JSF

**Overview - JSF**

The Joint Strike Force is known for their integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "High speed, low drag", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. Moreover, their stealth technologies along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. All JSF troops come from every branch of the UNAS Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the JSF recruits from are Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Delta, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Army 160th Special Operation Aviation Regiment, Air Force Pararescuemen ("PJs"), Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2), Fuerzas Especiales (FEZ), Batallones de Comandos Anfibios, and even Ghost Recon Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Fourth Echelon.

The JSF is often at the forefront of UNAS Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversely defending critical locations while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines. The JSF fields the best tanks and artillery giving them an edge in armored warfare. North American stealth technology remains unrivaled, and they remain the only nation to deploy tilt-rotor gunships. Robotics have also advanced beyond that of other nations.

 **Infantry:**

 **JSF Ghosts** \- Troops come from every branch of the UNAS military to join the ranks of the JSF. This means that many fresh JSF recruits have already undergone extensive training before they even put on the JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different doctrines from other special operations unit into one, unified doctrine. JSF instructors are some of the toughest in the world, and have learned to glean the best parts of every special operations branch and implement it into the training plan. They are troops who would consider the morality of their actions, and hate to execute unethical missions and tasks. JSF Ghosts are the best all around troops in human space and are able to effectively complete all missions given to them.

Standard Issued equipment

Primary Weapon: SCAR A1 assault rifle with XM322 grenade launcher

Secondary Weapon: M20 Berratta pistol

Special: M120 sniper rifle

 **JSF Pioneers** \- Sometimes just being a ordinary member of the JSF isn't enough. When a typical JSF recruit wants to go one step further, he or she becomes a Pioneer. Just like JSF Ghosts, Pioneers come from every branch of the UNAS military as well as numerous intelligence agencies and private organizations. Pioneers can quickly and effectively deploy an array of advanced weaponry and other devices that may give their battalion a valuable edge in battle. However, their tools are less advanced as those employed by the Enforcer Corps.

JSF Pioneers can be equipped with the APE-1A2, a revolutionary new exoskeleton developed specifically for the JSF by a private UNAS military contractor. The APE-1A2 allows its user to carry triple his or her body weight. When using the exoskeleton, carrying their primary weapon and the AT5CQ rocket launcher is no longer a burden. For extreme firepower Pioneers can become support gunners by pairing their exoskeletons with a devastating man-portable microgun that fires the same 6.8mm rounds as the SCAR A1. The combination of high firepower, armor, and exoskeletons can turn a single Pioneer into a walking gun turret.

Standard Issued equipment

Primary weapon: SCAR A1C

Secondary weapon: M268 SAW (micro-gun)

Special weapons: AT5CQ

Other: APE-1A2 Exoskeleton

 **Vehicles:**

 **M5A2 Schwarzkopf (MBT)** \- The Pentagon likes to refer to the M5A2 Schwarzkopf as the premiere mounted combat system, and it's easy to see why. An evolution of tried and true American and British battle technology, this Main Battle Tank is the pride of the JSF. Named after General Norman Schwarzkopf, this mounted combat system is yet another example of the end results from the Future Combat Systems program. Its 130mm smoothbore cannon, essentially unchanged from tanks of previous generations, is capable of blasting apart enemy fortifications while its advanced fire control system gives it unsurpassed accuracy. It also utilizes the JSFs stealth technology to great effect, making nearly invisible to enemy radar and the perfect ambush vehicle in armored combat.

 **Length:** 33' 1" (9.47 meters)

 **Width:** 12' 0" (3.66 meters)

 **Height:** 8' 3" (2.51 meters)

 **Weight:** 40 tons

 **Armament** :130mm smoothbore cannon

RAVEN 20mm chain gun

7.62 coaxial LMG

.50 caliber HMG

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Nano-composite armor

Depleted Uranium armor

Active Defense

Auto Grenade Launcher

Shields

 **M118 Fastback (IFV)** \- Upon first inspection, the M118 Fastback looks like little more than an updated version of infantry fighting vehicle designs used at the close of the 20th Century. However, it represents a huge leap forward in IFV design. It is capable of engaging both ground and airborne targets and can quickly provide transport for a full squad of riflemen or engineers. Designed to carry troops, unload them during-high speed armored assault, and then provide general fire support, the Fastback forms the backbone of any major JSF mechanized divisions. Faster, more fuel-efficient, deadlier, and tougher than its predecessors, the Fastback incorporates many features pioneered by the Future Combat Systems program.

 **Length:** 21'2" (6.45 meters)

 **Width:** 10'6" (3.2 meters)

 **Height:** 9'9" (2.97 meters)

 **Weight:** 50 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm Chain Gun

AA Railgun Missile System

7.62mm coaxial gun

30 – High Explosive rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Composite Armor

Nano-Composite Armor

Electro-optical Countermeasures

Point Defense System

Shields

 **Complement:** 5 JSF Ghost or Pioneers

 **M2 Raptor-** The M2 Raptor is a light four-wheel drive workhorse used for a wide-variety of missions. Scouting, patrolling, technical and supply, and fast attack are just some of the Raptor's uses. When designing it, UNAS companies drew inspirations from the U.S's Humvee and combined it with more modern features in this new light tactical vehicle. Being more maneuverable, offering more protection, better fuel efficiency, and lower cost the M2 Raptor serves as the backbone for JSF recon operations and is very popular among JSF troops.

 **Length:** 15' (4.57 meters)

 **Width:** 7'1" (2.16 meters)

 **Height:** 6' (1.83 meters)

 **Weight:** 14 tons

 **Armament:**.50 caliber HMG

40mm grenade launcher

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium plating

Nano-Composite Armor

Smoke dispenser

Ballistic protection

 **Complement:** 7 JSF Ghosts or Pioneers

 **M320 Spartan Artillery** \- Few aspects of war are more jarring than incoming artillery fire. While much has changed by the year 2157, artillery is still mostly the same: big guns shooting big shells at long ranges. When development of the Future Combat Systems Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon first began the goal was to create a self-propelled howitzer that was "next generation" in every way, starting with a brand new gun. Various types of guns were developed and tested for the M320 Spartan, but none were fully satisfactory. Eventually, a high-ranking Pentagon officer said, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it." As a result, the JSF decided to continue to use the 155mm gun which has been depended upon by UNAS troops for decades.

The main gun may be a classic, but the rest of the M320 is all high tech. The ammunition the Spartan uses is state-of-the-art. Innovations in 155mm rounds have led to ultra-precise guided munitions that give the Spartan previously unheard-of levels of accuracy. Plus, the rounds themselves are deadlier than ever. An Advanced Modular Artillery Charge System, second-generation laser ignition system, and the ability to rapidly "shoot and scoot" made it the JSF's most advanced self-propelled gun yet. The Spartan is also be equipped with Grid Smasher rocket pods to give it more offensive firepower and is equipped with the same hybrid engine technology that the M118 Fastback uses. The amount of firepower a single M320 can bring into play is enough to quickly level an entire city block while wreaking havoc upon the enemy.

 **Length:** 29' 6" (8.99 meters)

 **Width:** 10' 1" (3.07 meters)

 **Height:** 10' 5" (3.18 meters)

 **Weight:** 26 tons

 **Armament:** M126 155mm Howitzer

Grid Smasher rocket pods

Excalibur Guided Rounds

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium Armor plating

Nano-Composite Armor

Electro-optical Countermeasures

Shields

 **AH-80 Blackfoot** \- The AH-80 Blackfoot is stealth, high-agility gunship that represents the latest innovations in gunship design. Its unique fly-by-wire 2.0 system cuts down the time required to train a pilot. It can also be upgraded to use a high-efficiency hydrogen engine which was developed by a company based in Southern California. Its targeting system is another point of pride for its developers. Previous gunship targeting systems were connected to the gunner's helmet, pointing the gunship's chain gun at wherever the gunner is looking. The Blackfoot's advanced targeting system takes this premise one step further and actually monitors the gunner's eyes making targeting virtually instantaneous and incredibly precise. Once the gunner has a target picked out, the Blackfoot's 30mm chain gun can make short work of it. The Blackfoot is also equipped with rockets and guided air to ground missiles, making it a very effective tank-killing unit.

The canard rotor/wing spins like a helicopter but can also be fixed to act like a wing. Early pilots who flew the Blackfoot for the first time were often worried by the chopper's lack of a rear rotor blade, but once they got up into the air these concerns quickly disappeared. The advanced canard rotor/wing design of the AH-80 allows it to perform an amazing array of aerobatic maneuvers. The rotors are retractable and the thrusters on the side are rotation able allowing it to operate in higher altitudes and in hazardous zones.

 **Length:** 45' 3" (13.79 meters)

 **Width:** 18' 2" (5.54 meters)

 **Height:** 9' 9" (2.97 meters)

 **Weight:** 11 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm chaingun

30 - Joint Common Missiles

70 - Hydra Rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Nano-Composite Armor

Ballistic Protection

Targeting Jammer

Active Defense

Shields

 **C1A5 Archon:** \- Knowledge is power. This is especially true on the modern battlefields. Having a command and control vehicle like the C1A5 Archon on the ground boosts efficiency as well as morale and gives the commander a stronger link to his forces as well as adding the ability to initiate a SITREP. C1A5 Archons can provide a valuable tactical edge on the battlefield. Each one of these high-tech vehicles is equipped with a dizzying array of computers, sensors, and other tools for information gathering and distribution. The Archon is a one-stop shop for all C5ISR (Command, Control, Communications, Computers, Combat Systems, Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance) needs. Placing a C1A5 on the ground will give commanders drastically enhanced battlefield awareness and allows for the detection of traps and stealth units.

Archons are also capable of deploying PD-6 Rottweiler sentry drones and a MQ-3 Scryer hunter-killer UAV. Sentries are armed with a 6.8 minigun while UAVs are armed with guided multipurpose missiles. Even when it's on its own an Archon isn't really alone. For close-range defense Archons are equipped with a 20mm remotely-operated chaingun.

C1A5s are powered by twin hybrid engines, with one engine powering each tread. A special system is in place which allows both treads to be powered by a single engine if one is damaged or disabled. While its sentry drones and UAV are effective at protecting the Archon, it is not designed to be a front-line combat vehicle and can be an easy target for enemy units if left unsupported.

 **Length:** 38' 2" (11.63 meters)

 **Width:** 13' 0" (3.96 meters)

 **Height:** 12' 7" (3.83 meters)

 **Weight:** 11 tons

 **Armament:** 20mm chaingun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Composite armor

Electric reactive armor

Point Defense

Active Defense

Shields

 **B-5 Spirit:** B-5 Spirit, also known as the Stealth Bomber, is a JSF strategic bomber, featuring low observable stealth technology designed for penetrating dense anti-aircraft defenses; it is able to deploy both conventional and thermonuclear weapons. The bomber has a crew of two and can drop up to ninety 500 lb Laser-guided bombs, or sixteen 2,400 lb B83 nuclear bombs. The B-5 is the only known bomber that can carry large air-to-surface standoff weapons in a stealth configuration.

2 – Manned

 **Role:** Strategic stealth bomber

 **Length:** 68' 11" (21 meters)

 **Width:** 172' (52.4 meters)

 **Height:** 17' (5.18 meters)

 **Armament:** 50mm auto cannon

90 - Shadow Precision Bombs

125 – Hydra Rockets

50 – Kinetic Rods

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Nano-Composite armor

Stealth coating

Active Defense

Brief FTL capability

Shields

 **F-57 Stinger** \- Designed and incorporated by the JSF for a stealth fighter escort, the F-57 Stinger is nearly invisible to radar. It is an advanced and versatile fighter. The aircraft has the ability to adopt a low-drag cruising mode increasing its overall mission range. Every external piece of this fighter folds in to create smooth, stealthily profile. Faster than the SGB's Slam hound and less expensive then the E.F's Hailstorm, the F-57 Stinger is the best all around deep space aircraft. Its multi-role use allows it be flexible in its engagements unlike other fighters.

1 – Manned

 **Role:** Multi-role Fighter/Interceptor

 **Length:** 61' 5" (15.67 meters)

 **Width:** 45' 1" (13.75 meters)

 **Height:** 15' (4.6 meters)

 **Armament:** 2 - 30mm rotary autocannons

55 - Joint Common Missiles

12 - Interceptor Anti-Fighter missiles

2 - Kinetic Rods

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Nano-Composite armor

Active defense

Electronic countermeasures

Stealth coating

Shields

 **XA-20 Razorback** \- The XA-20 Razorback is a single seat-twin engine, all weather stealth tactical fighter developed by the UNAS Air Force that nearly rivals the Hailstorm in terms of cost. Developed for the special elite H.A.W.X (High Altitude Warfare Xprimental) squadron, whose primary function is to conduct air cover for JSF battalions and even the elite Ghost Recon teams.

Initially designed primarily an air superiority fighter, the XA-20 Razorback gained additional capabilities including ground attack, electronic warfare, and signals and intelligence roles. While it does not officially exists, H.A.W.X pilots consider the Razorback to be unmatched by any known or projected fighter. The Razorback's combination of improved stealth over even the F-57 Stinger, aerodynamic performance, and situational awareness gives the aircraft unprecedented air combat capabilities.

Because of the secretive nature of the aircraft, there is a ban on exports to protect the stealth technology and other high-tech features, with only a meager 15,000 being operational.

 **Length:** 62' (18.89 meters)

 **Width:** 44'6" (13.56 meters)

 **Height:** 14' (4.26 meters)

 **Armament** : Internal 25mm rotary autocannon

140 - Joint Strike Missiles

48 - All Aspect Missiles

20 - M.O.W. (Massive Ordnance Air Blast)

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium Nano-composite armor

Composite plating

Active defense

Electronic countermeasures

Stealth coating

Auto-repair and bypass nodes.

Shields

 **VT-1 Falcon:** The VT-1 Falcon is a utility/troop transport designed to deploy troops in and out of combat. Its stealth coating makes it usable for deep deployment behind enemy lines to conduct raids. It has semi-defensive capabilities and is best deployed in darkness. This model is used extensively by the UNAS' JSF with its 12,000 metric tons carrying capacity and has both the speed of a fast traveling plane and the versatility of a gunship.

A few design features is that the Falcon has extra window's for its passengers. It also has reinforced hull and plating in vital areas to withstand AA fire. The Falcon's improved flight controls allow easier learning of aircraft maneuvering for new pilots new at a higher cost.

 **Role:** Stealth Troop/Vehicle transport

 **Length:** 57' 4" (17.8 meters)

 **Width:** 84'7" (25.78 meters)

 **Height:** 17' (5.18 meters)

 **Armament:** 35mm Gatling gun

2 - M200 side mini-guns

26 – Hydra rockets

Rear .50 caliber HMG

 **Defensive Capablities:** Nano-Composite armor

Enhanced Detection and Electro-optical countermeasures

Stealth coating

Shields

 **Complement:** 32 JSF Ghosts or Pioneers

2 - Raptors

 **Conventional WMD:**

 **Angel Satellites** \- Nicknamed Rods from God, the platform is a space-based weapon system used by the UNAS. The kinetic kill vehicle launch platform consists of a satellite armed with 12 telephone pole sized Tungsten rods loaded into 12 launch tubes mounted on one end of the satellite . The satellite employs high efficiency photo-voltaic panels or "wings" to generate electricity directly from sunlight. The satellites are then placed in orbit and must be reloaded after each use, or de-orbited and a replacement launched.

The rods are made of Tungsten, and on their tip is a heat shielding material. On the back of the rods is a rocket motor, which fires once the rod has separated from the satellite. The motor powers the rod until gravity accelerates it to a speed ranging from 360,000 feet per second – 2,000 kilometers per second, through a planet's atmosphere or space depending on the targeting solution. The rods are twenty feet long and one foot in diameter. Depending on the situation the rods can have a payload ranging from .12 kiloton – 1 kiloton

 **Stations:**

 **Freedom Star-** is an orbital platform created by the UNAS government to achieve rapid deployment to any theater of war necessary. While partly designed for civilian research purposes, the station also houses three companies of JSF troops, who can deploy anywhere on Earth within 90 minutes. Initial international reaction was extremely negative, to say the least. The New Republic of China and Russia in particular despised the development, seeing it as a way the UNAS could use to neutralize their portion of the Space-Land-Air-Missile Shield and upset the balance of power on Earth. The UNAS plans to install at least one Freedom Star space station in each of its colony to serve as an early warning system and to rapidly quell any insurgency or pirate attacks.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Enforcer Corps

**Overview – E.F**

The European Federation Enforcer Corps are supposedly the most technologically advanced force, using High Energy Lasers (HEL) and electronic warfare. The Enforcer Corps are mainly the peacekeepers for the EF, but when war roles around they are moved to a lethal force. Their motto is "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" which in English means, "If you want peace, prepare for war."

The European Federation Enforcer Corps is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as deployment of advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry.

The Enforcer Corps currently deploys in Battlegroups, which appear to be equivalent to a Battalion. Each Battlegroup has being tailored to meet specific requirements, such as armoured and mechanized warfare or to provide airborne capabilities. There is also a battlegroup specializing in special operations. Like the UNAS, the Enforcers select their soldiers from Special Forces all-over Europe, ranging from GROM, Black Eagles, KSK, and BFST.

 **Infantry :**

 **E.C Kommandos:** \- Being a Kommando in the Enforcer Corps is considered one of the highest honors a soldier can have in the European Military. The Enforcers Corps excel in urban and counterterrorism tactics and many of its founders and ranking officers are former Rainbow Six members.

The Enforcer Corps Kommandos includes members that come from many elite special operations groups. This variety is considered an advantage by European commanders. Kommando units are encouraged to stick with the tactics and doctrines of their original units rather than conform to one universal rule set. This means one group of Enforcers Corps Kommandos may behave and function in a manner that is radically different from another. European commanders feel that this will help keep their enemies off balance and allow for more specialized deployments. All Enforcer Corps battalions excel in urban and counterterrorist operations.

Members of the Enforcer Corps Kommandos pride themselves on their professionalism and hold themselves up to a very high standard. In a sense, they are the perfect modern-day embodiment of the medieval knight: chivalrous, brave, and steadfast in their beliefs. However, this should not be mistaken for softness they are a highly disciplined and trained fighting force with extensive experience. Enforcers Crops Kommandos are capable of carrying out their orders with chilling efficiency and are not afraid to make sacrifices for the "greater good".

The Kommandos have an emphasis on technological superiority and mobility and they are equipped with a variety of targeting assistance and visual equipment aids. Their personal firearms also appear to fire microwave enhanced rounds.

Standard Issue equipment:

Primary weapons: E3000 assault rifle with E3 laser capacitor or AUG LMG.

Secondary weapons: E60 pistol

Special: JO-2 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle

 **E.C Grenadiers** \- Grenadiers use the most sophisticated technology of any engineer infantry. Their name is homage to the grenadiers of Imperial European armies, who originally used hand-thrown grenades before escalating to hand mortars, and so on. Grenadiers in the European Enforcer Corps are highly educated, extremely intelligent, and very well equipped. What sets the EFEC apart from the SGB, NCRA, and JSF is their deployment of non-lethal weaponry and use of ballistic shields. The mentality of the Enforcer Corps is to accomplish the mission, if they can avoid any unnecessary killing, so much the better. Because of the high requirements for EFEC Grenadiers, many members are a bit older than the average soldier serving in the European Federation's armed services.

Grenadiers are not as durable or powerful in a firefight when compared to their Russian and American counterparts, they are, however, unerringly precise troops, they are also more mobile than other engineer troops. Their ability to deploy self healing minefields and the capability to restore the shield of friendly forces also make them invaluable support troops.

Standard issue equipment:

Primary Weapon: E3000C

Secondary: Armament: MP12 4.6MM sub machine gun

Special: MILANA 2 missile launcher

Other: Squad Taser ballistic shield with millimeter-wave Active Denial System

 **Vehicles:**

 **Panther 1A3 main battle tank** \- Once again, the European Federation focus on high technology and speed is evident. The Panther excels in maneuverability and yet is still a very capable weapons platform. By combining its 120mm main gun with a newly-designed automatic loading system, the Euros have made the Panther 1A3 one of the fastest-firing tanks in the world. It also uses a more robust version of the same hybrid engine that powers the AMZ-26 Badger.

The Panther is the fastest tank in the Systems Alliance and affords the European Federation considerable advantages against less mobile forces. Panthers are able to transverse into areas where they are most needed with reliable speed, making the Panther an ideal quick response force for European forces. The Panther's main gun can fire high powered microwave shells which can have a devastating effect on opponents, particularly their shields. The THEL is also a deadly close quarters defense weapon which will help the Panther shred combat drones and enemy infantry.

 **Length:** 29'2" (8.9 meters)

 **Width:** 12'5" (3.8 meters)

 **Height:** 11'2" (3.4 meters)

 **Weight:** 40 tons

 **Armament:** 120mm smoothbore cannon

Co-axial 7.62mm machine gun

12.7mm AA machine gun

High-power micowave emitter

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro Reactive Armor

ECM decoy

Laser Countermeasures

TLEL (Tactical Low Energy Laser)

Electronic Countermeasures

Shields

 **AMZ-26 Badger** \- European Federation soldiers often joke that if the AMZ-26 was provided to the British, the units operating it would run out of tea before running out of gasoline. The manufacturers of the Badger's hybrid engine point to it as the very pinnacle of hybrid power plant technology, providing both speed and power while maintaining an astonishing level of fuel efficiency. The Badger is also considerably lighter than other IFVs. Its special multipurpose TOW missile system is capable of engaging both ground and air targets (albeit at close range only for the latter).

Another unique feature brought about by high tech European engineering is the Badger's High-Powered Microwave emitter. This system has both lethal and non-lethal settings. The non-lethal setting can quickly disperse groups of infantry by inflicting an intense sensation of being burned alive while not actually causing any physical damage. The lethal setting is much more fearsome and some commanders prefer not to use it as the end results are described as "horrific".

 **Length:** 22'11" (7.0 meters)

 **Width:** 10'5" (3.2 meters)

 **Height:** 9'10" (3 meters)

 **Weight:** 6.9 tons

 **Armament:** TOW Missile-System

25 - FORGAT Guided missiles

Non-lethal subsonic acoustic emitter / lethal HPM

EMP generator

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro-reactive armor

ECM Decoy

Laser Countermeasures

Radar Countermeasures

Shields

 **Complement** :5 E.C Kommados or Grenadiers

 **Puma AFV** \- The Puma is the fastest ground vehicle in the galaxy. It is unrivaled in terms of speed or maneuverability. Its design was based on previous Israeli and Federation technology. It is designed to transport troops, unload them during high-speed assaults, and provide fire support for infantry.

The Puma is the Enforcers go to vehicle for scouting and reconnaissance or as a vital part of any mechanized infantry unit. The Puma is able to pass through nearly any terrain and its rail gun allows it to target stronger foes while being nimble. The Puma's armor, while light, is tough enough to take at least one missile or rocket head-on, though this is assuming an engineer can get a lock on it.

 **Length:** 19'8" (6 meters)

 **Width:** 9'10" (3 meters)

 **Height:** 7'10" (2.4 meters)

 **Weight:** 3.25 tons

 **Armament:** Electro-Magnetic Acceleration (EMA) Rail gun

Gunner Ballistic Shield

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro-reactive armor

Laser Countermeasures

Radar Countermeasures

 **Complement:** 4 E.C Kommados or Grenadiers

 **AMZ-50 Marksmen** \- Mobile artillery support is no good if all the fighting is done by the time it's put into position. As a result the European Enforcer Corps uses the AMZ-50 Marksman self-propelled 6x6 howitzer because when it comes to speed, it is unmatched. No other artillery unit can be moved into position as quickly as the Marksman. The AMZ-50 Marksman is a second-generation wheeled howitzer truck. The concept has been used before by the Swiss, French, and South African militaries and is now fully embraced by the European Enforcer Corps. Its biggest trade-off for its speed is markedly lighter armor.

The Marksman uses a 155mm self-loading howitzer. Its fire control system is developed by a German company and is run by a sophisticated AI program. This system can calculate the location of an enemy unit faster than any other targeting computer in the world. Because wheeled vehicles are lighter than tracked ones, it was no problem for the EFEC to equip the Marksman with an electric engine thanks to its light weight, when compared to other self-propelled howitzers, chassis. Not only that, but a series of generators are linked to the recoil action of the main gun. This means that firing the 155mm howitzer on the AMZ-50 actually helps to charge its batteries. The Marksman is the only artillery piece in the world which has this system in place.

 **Length:** 36' 5" (11.1 meters)

 **Width:** 8' 6" (2.6 meters)

 **Height:** 12' 10" (3.9 meters)

 **Weight:** 16 tons

 **Armament:** 155mm self-loading howitzer

MLRS rocket pods

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

ECM Decoy

E-Warfare Suite

Laser Countermeasures

Shields

 **PAH-6 Cheetah** \- The PAH-6 is a technological wonder due to its dual hydrogen-powered turboshaft engines. It is the 2nd generation version of a line of combat gunships that were first deployed in 2133. Since then this series of attack gunship has demonstrated high lethality and survivability. The Cheetah is lighter, more energy-efficient, and more maneuverable than previous generations by a wide margin.

Europe has been on the forefront of alternative energy sources ever since 2009. As a result, units like the PAH-6 Cheetah are powered by some of the most technologically-advanced "green" engines in Alliance controlled space. What's amazing is that these "green" engines are even more effective than their fossil fuel-powered counterparts from three generations ago. However, manufacturing these engines is complex and time-consuming.

One unique feature of the Cheetah is its back-up shrouded tail rotor. Not only does this reduce its acoustic signature, but it also protects the tail rotor from damage. The Cheetah is capable of a number of high agility maneuvers and can even perform a loop while equipped with a full combat load out. It features no front rotor as the gunship uses vector-thrust engines similar to those found on Mantis gunships. The Cheetah is armed with the HOT-3, an optically tracked, laser guided missile using a tandem warhead. This reflects the EFEC's peace-keeping roots as EFEC decided to equip the PAH-6 with optically-guided missiles to minimize collateral damage.

 **Length:** 45' 7" (14.2 meters)

 **Width:** 15' 5" (4.7 meters)

 **Height:** 12' 2" (3.7 meters)

 **Weight:** 12.125 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm chaingun

35 - 70mm rockets

40 - HOT Missile/Area Effect Missile

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro-reactive armor plating

Ballistic Protection

ECM Decoy

E-Warfare Suite/Warning systems

Shields

 **LV-20 Charlemagne** \- The LV-20 can detect traps and stealth units, increase battlefield awareness, and can deploy UAVs and sentry drones. The most unique feature of the LV-20 is its armament. The Charlemagne is equipped with a Tactical High Energy Laser (THEL) rather than conventional armament and its drones are equipped with advanced directed energy weapon systems. Many consider the LV-20 to be the most advanced wheeled vehicle ever created.

The LV-20 Charlemagne allows European Enforcer Corps commanders to acquire and disseminate large amounts of battlefield data quickly and effectively. Its vast array of sensory equipment covers nearly every visible and invisible spectrum from infra-red to ultraviolet and also includes a compliment of advanced audio sensors. This means that very few, if any, modern stealth units are able to go by undetected when an LV-20 is around.

Instead of conventional armaments, the LV-20 is equipped with a Tactical High Energy Laser (THEL). Its power plant is the same electric engine that the AMZ-50 uses. It also has a high-capacity energy generator to power its THEL. Details on this generator are classified. All LV-20s have emergency gas-powered generators attached to the THEL for use when the primary power generator is disabled.

The Charlemagne can deploy EFEC Archer sentry drones which are equipped with the same Active Denial System and Taser systems used by EFEC Grenadiers. Its deployable UAV is an EFEC Eaglefly which has advanced optical systems for threat detection and is equipped with guided air to ground missiles. Proper use of the LV-20 can be a valuable asset when trying to achieve full spectrum dominance over enemy forces.

 **Length:** 53' 2" (16.2 meters)

 **Width:** 8' 6" (2.6 meters)

 **Height:** 13' 5" (4.1 meters)

 **Weight:** 15.9 tons

 **Armament:** Tactical High Energy Laser

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Elctro-reactive armor

Chobham armor

ECM Decoy

Shields

 **EFB – 23 Martel:** Like every other vehicle in the E.F's arsenal, the EFB-23 Martel is as fast as it is advanced. Its speed allows it to perform maneuvers unseen in other bombers and makes it harder to pinpoint. It relies on disabling a ship or severely crippling it instead of outright destroying it, allowing destroyer packs to finish the ship off. This is due to its lack of its durability while simultaneously being a vital asset. The thruster boosters attached to the bomber's wings further augment its speed and maneuverability.

2 – Manned

 **Role:** Deep atmosphere bomber

 **Length:** 60' 5" (18.42 meters)

 **Width:** 70' (21.35 meters)

 **Height:** 19' 5" (5.92 meters)

 **Armament:** 1 – Ultraviolet light laser cannon

144 - Meteor missiles

250 - Cadogan armor penetrating missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro-reactive armor

ECM decoy

Laser countermeasures

Thruster boosters

Shields

 **EF-1 Hailstorm:** The Enforcer's EF-1 Hailstorm is the most advanced fighter ever seen in Alliance space. Incorporating the best elements of Swedish, French, and German designs, the Hailstorm is the most agile fighter ever developed.

Its weapons are able to peel and melt through armor, allowing to them take air superiority against greater number of enemy aircraft. It is the fastest and the most maneuverable fighter; however it comes at a cost. The Hailstorm trades stealth and armor for speed and maneuverability and is the single most expensive fighter ever developed.

1 – Manned

 **Role:** Fighter/Interceptor/Escort

 **Length:** 52' 4 **"** (15.98 meters)

 **Width:** 35' 11" (10.95 meters)

 **Height:** 13' 2" (4.01 meters)

 **Armament :** 4 – Fire linked proton beam emitters

1 – Heavy Ultraviolet laser cannon

60 - Cadogan armor penetrating missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro-reactive armor

ECM Decoy

E-warfare suite/Laser countermeasures

Shields

 **EFT- 2 Blizzard transport** – It is the lightest transport shuttle ever, and its easy to see why. The main purpose for the E.F.T –2 Blizzard was quick infiltration and quick extraction while able to endure harsh weather conditions. Since the Federation's line of vehicles are already the fastest there is, there was no point in transporting large number of vehicles from one point to another. It is able to carry 500 metric tons of equipment and personal while the latest in technology in electronic warfare.

 **Role:** Rapid Insertion/Exfiltration transport

 **Length:** 64' 2" (19.56 meters)

 **Width:** 53' 6' (16.31 meters)

 **Height:** 19' (5.79 meters)

 **Armament:** 70mm auto cannon

2 – Laser beams

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Electro-reactive armor

ECM Decoy

E-Warfare suits

FCR (Fire Control Radar) with RFI (Radar Frequency Interferometer)

Shields

 **Complement:** 20 E.C Kommados or Grenadiers

3 Pumas AFVs

 **Conventional WMD**

 **High Energy Laser Strike System** \- The most high-tech weapon in use by the European Federation Enforcer Corps military is a satellite outfitted with a revolutionary type of directed energy weapon. While most refer to this weapon as a laser, it demonstrates characteristics that have baffled UNAS, NCR, and Russian scientists. The destructive power of the EFEC laser satellite is far beyond that of any Advanced Tactical High Energy Laser. Its physical design suggests that it is some type of extremely high-powered chemical laser.

Primarily offensive in nature, with ultraviolet lasers, it is far more powerful than the GUARDIAN batteries mounted on capital ships. The High Energy Laser Strike System contains multiple redundancy failsafes, due to a hacking attempt by the Forgotten Army terrorist group during the Middle-Eastern War. The precision of the laser demonstrates the Enforcer's commitment to minimizing collateral damage, while still being a power to be reckoned with. Each European Federation colony has hundreds of these satellites protecting their colonies.


	5. Chapter 5 - The SGB

**Overview – Spetznaz Guard Brigade**

The Spetsnaz Guards, Russian: Гвардия **спец** иального **наз** начения, (literally Special Purpose Guards) are the most elite formation within the Russian Military. The original Spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th Century under the control of Soviet intelligence. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionalism, even creating their own martial art, which they called _"Systema"_ (simply _the System_ ). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not, as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense. Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz Guards have their own armored, aviation, artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, which make their name sound odd. The Spetsnaz Guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's many regional conflicts; these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and ruthless force. The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on Earth or anywhere else can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, the Spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various conflicts. This has hardened the Spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring compared to the JSF, NCRA and EFEC.

 **Infantry:**

 **SGB Wolves** \- It is without a doubt that the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Wolves believe it is better to be feared than to be loved. They are known for their toughness, brutality, and ruthlessness in combat. The SGB Wolves may very well be the single most feared military unit in the entire galaxy.

This has led to many critics who say that the Wolves are little more than sociopaths and thugs who enjoy killing. However, this criticism is both unfair and untrue, as the men and women who make up this group have just seen so much conflict and war that what is considered inhuman to others no longer fazes them. Also, considering them just "thugs" would be a fatal mistake as they are among the most skilled and experienced soldiers in the world.

Spetsnaz Wolves are extremely tough whereas Ghosts rely on technology and training and the Kommandos on skill and precision, Wolves rely on heavy armor, durable weapons, and deadly experience, giving them three layers of defenses whereas their rivals only have two. No other infantry can survive in a firefight as long as they can, it also makes them much less likely to be killed running to new positions and makes them very difficult to defeat when they are in cover. The Wolves seem to have a preference towards female snipers.

Standard Issued Equipment:

Primary weapon: AK-221 assault rifle with GP-20 grenade launcher or PKP-210 LMG.

Secondary weapon: MP-32 Iron pistol

Special weapon: OSV 12.7 mm sniper rifle

 **SGB Bears** \- Bears are the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade's engineer unit comparable to the Enforcers' Grenadiers, NCRA's Serpents, and JSF's Pioneers. If you compare the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Bears to engineers from the other factions, you may think that they are not as well-equipped and less effective, but looks can be deceiving. Their weaponry and equipment may be a bit older, but Bears don't let this hinder them. All the equipment used by them is battle-proven. It may not look pretty, but it gets the job done.

The same can be said for the Bears themselves. They are every bit as experienced as their rifleman brothers in arms. SGB engineers are quick to adapt to any situation, and while it's not wise to deploy them against riflemen, they can do well against gunships and armored vehicles when behind sufficient cover or properly garrisoned. Their uniform requirements are not as strict and they often customize their own gear. Basically they are crude but effective. They carry Mini Kornet-K RPG launchers, AK-221s, Flamethrowers, and PP-3000 sub machine guns. They can take down most armored enemies in range when they are in cover.

Standard Issued Equipment:

Primary weapon: AK-221 assault rifle

Secondary weapon: PP3000 submachine gun

Special weapon: Mini Kornet-K RPG launcher

Other: Flamethrowers

 **Vehicles:**

 **T100 Ogre MBT** \- If there's one thing the Russians have excelled at, it's making tough armored vehicles. Compared with its equivalents in other forces, the M5A2 Schwarzkopf, Barracuda MBT 3000, and the Panther 1A3, the Ogre aims for sheer brute force. In terms of raw firepower and armor, no other tank in the world matches the T-100. Its massive 152mm smoothbore gun is of a completely new design and dwarfs those of other tanks. The range and full capabilities of the Ogre's main gun are a tightly-kept secret. It does slightly less damage against armor than the Schwarzkopf's main cannon, but ground troops love it in urban warfare because the fatter shell carries more explosive, making it more effective against enemy infantry, and the radial damage it can cause

Standard T-100's are already incredibly lethal, but the SGB have continued to upgrade and modify these behemoths. One popular upgrade is to fit the Ogre with two 12.7mm anti-aircraft guns, one attached to each side of the turret. The Ogre can also be upgraded with a mine plough that enables it to carve channels through enemy minefields. This helps compensate for the lack of Russian smart mine technology.

The actual thickness and composition of the T-100's armor is also a well-kept secret, but it is known that the SGB employs a number of additional survivability features in the Ogre, such as next-generation explosive reactive armor. One of the reasons so little information is available on the Ogre is because the first T-100s rolled off the assembly lines in early 2156. This void of information has only led to widespread speculation, and very often, exaggeration of its abilities

 **Height** : 7'6" (2.3 meters)

 **Length:** 32'2" (9.8 meters)

 **Width:** 12'9" (3.9 meters)

 **Weight:** 75 tons

 **Armament:** 152mm smooth bore cannon

Bumblebee flamethrower

7.62mm Co-axial machine gun

2 - 12.7mm AA machine gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Kontakt Armor

Shtora Jammer

Explosive Reactive Armor

ARENA Active Defense

Kinetic Barriers

 **BTR-112 Cockroach** \- By 2120 many countries have built Infantry Fighting Vehicles with Anti-aircraft abilities. However, many of them are either better at being anti-aircraft platforms than transports, or better transports than anti-aircraft platforms. With the Cockroach, the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade has managed to create a nearly perfect balance. The BTR-112 Cockroach is the IFV for the SGB. It is armed with two 57 mm AA cannons. Their damage output is increased against heavy units or buildings by adding ATGM systems and its AA capacity is further upgraded with a short range air defense radar. The cockroach is the least sophisticated IFV used in the field, however it is the toughest.

Despite its large guns and vast collection of onboard electronics, the BTR-112 can still comfortably carry a full squad of SGB Bears or Wolves. Its size and weight makes the Cockroach a bit slower, but its heavy armor makes it remarkably tough. The BTR-112 is built on the same platform as the KV-20 and is roughly the same size. Its powerplant is also the same as its artillery-focused counterpart.

 **Length:** 37' 8.67" (11.5 meters)

 **Width:** 11'6" (3.5 meters)

 **Height:** 13'1" (4.0 meters)

 **Weight:** 60 Tons

 **Armament:** 2- 57mm Autocannons

Coaxial 7.62mm Light Machine Gun

27mm AA gun

ATGM system

60 - 88mm Anti-tank rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Kontakt armor

Ceramic armor plating

ARENA Active Defense

Shtora Jammer

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 4 SGB Wolves or Bears

 **GAZ-2975** \- The vehicle was designed to transport troops and various equipment quickly on road and off-road. It has a chassis frame construction, with a traditional layout of front engine, middle crew compartment, and rear cargo area. The GAZ has both offensive and defensive capabilities and can be configured to become a troop carrier, armament carrier, ambulance, reconnaissance vehicle, or communications vehicle. All GAZ are designed to travel in all weather conditions and terrain.

Standard features include: power steering, independent all-wheel torsion suspension with hydraulic shock absorbers and stabilizer bars, and a transfer case with a locking center differential, limited slip differentials, dual-range transmission, automatic tire inflation, engine block heater, and electric winch.

 **Length:** 19' (5.7 meters)

 **Width:** 7'9" (2.4 meters)

 **Height:** 7'9" (2.4 meters)

 **Weight:** 15.9 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm grenade launcher

12.7mm heavy machine gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Kontakt armor

Reactive armor plating

Shtora Jammer

Flares

 **Complement:** 6 SGB Wolves or Bears

 **KV-20 Zhukov** \- The KV-20 is the Spetsnaz Guards artillery piece of choice. Named after Marshal of the Soviet Union Georgy Zhukov, the KV-20 is considered to be crude, but highly effective. Ostensibly designed and built by the MAZ automobile works, the same bureau responsible for the MAZ-7310, the primary TEL for SCUD missiles. The Spetsnaz Guards opted for the traditional cannon over the missiles and rockets traditionally preferred by the Russian/Soviet Armies due to the greater fire rate, and increased accuracy of artillery over rockets. The KV-20 self-propelled artillery piece is also upgradeable to fire chemical rounds and also mount an extra barrel compared to the artillery of the EFEC, JSF, and NCRA.

 **Length:** 38'4.1" (11.7meters)

 **Width:** 11'5.7" (3.5 meters)

 **Height:** 10'4" (3.15 meters)

 **Weight:** 15 Tons

 **Armament:** 2 - 152mm Howitzers

Chemical shells

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Kontak Armor

Reactive armor

Infrared Jammer

ARENA Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Ka-65 Howler** \- The Ka-65 Howler is the SGB's attack gunship; it is equipped with 8 missile pods, 4 on each side, a small cannon under the nose of the helicopter, 10 fuel air explosive rockets, and 2 tandem warheads. It also comes with a deadly missile systems and a chain gun. It features 2 pilots and an arsenal of heavy weaponry. This makes it slightly better armed than its JSF counterpart, the Blackfoots, but then again it lacks the stealth technology of the latter gunship. The threat alert system enhances both inter-vehicle communication, threat detection, and awareness by providing target designation abilities between primary and secondary positions. Unlike the Blackfoot, which was built more with stealth and evasion in mind, this gunship is heavily armed with stronger armor plating and is capable of easily destroying even the most heavily armored targets

Despite having thrusters, the Russians still rely on highly durable rotors. Using hyrbrid fixed wings with articulating rotors allows it to match other gunships in combat while being able to take extensive damage. Ironically, the lack of thrusters actually lowers the heat signature of the gunship making it harder to detect than the NCRA and Enforcer gunships.

 **Length:** 43'3.7" (13.2 meters)

 **Width:** 20'0.16" (6.1 meters)

 **Height:** 17'8.6" (5.4 meters)

 **Weight:** 15 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm cannon

60 - 88mm Anti-Tank Missiles

10 - Burantino 220mm fuel air explosive rockets

2 - Tandem Warheads

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium Armor

Armored Cabin

Electronic Warfare System

Kinetic Barriers

 **MAZ-660 King Spider** \- The MAZ-660 King Spider is the Command vehicle for the SGB. It is protected by regular Russian Army soldiers armed with AK-001 assault rifles. It is equipped with two 23mm chainguns on each side of the turret and a 12.7mm heavy machine gun. The MAZ-660 King Spider includes an eclectic mix of modern and old equipment. The modern equipment includes ECM systems, high-end video and audio surveillance hardware, battlefield computers, and communications gear. The low end equipment acts as a backup system and includes everything from a wired tactical telephone set with a 650m cable reel to signal flags

 **Length:** 22' (6.71 meters)

 **Width:** 17'.07" (5.2 meters)

 **Height:** 13'9.3" (4.2 meters)

 **Weight:** 40 tons

 **Armament:** 2 - 23mm chain guns

12.7mm coaxial heavy machine gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic Armor Plating

Kontakt Armor

Shtora Jammer

ARENA Active Defense

Anti-Aircraft suite

Kinetic barriers

 **Su-49 Halal:** Possibly the most destructive bomber ever designed by man, the Su-49 Halals are meant to not only bomb a target, but to erase it completely. Its nuclear payload shows its commitment to Russian brute force and is favored among Spetzanz Guard Brigade pilots. Of interest is its old-fashioned external hardpoint weapon mounts which carry its fearsome abundance of rockets and Tzar bombs. Its menacing size and weaponry makes it a large target by opposing fighters. The vinyl scheme, similar to Howler gunships, has been known to strike fear in crews of enemy starships.

5 – Manned

 **R** **ole:** Long range/Heavy Bomber

 **Length:** 90' (27.45 meters)

 **Width:** 116' (35.38 meters)

 **Height:** 29' 4" (8.96 meters)

 **Armament:** 40mm Mass accelerator cannon

1,000 - Myriad rockets

2 – Tzar Nuclear warheads

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Kontakt Armor

ARENA active defense

Shtora Jammer

Kinetic barriers

2- auxiliary engines

 **Su-147 Slamhound:** When the Russian military began modernizing its military, the Ministry's Air Force lobbied intensively for a new aircraft to replace their ageing fleet. The result was the Su-147 Slamhound. The Sukhoi bureau borrowed extensively from previous designs when it built the Slamhound. The pilots of the Su-147 sits in a high strength carbon nano-tube bathtub, which also surrounds the avionics, helping to increase the plane's survivability without adding significantly to the mass. The aircraft has thrust vectoring nozzles, which improve the aircraft's handling, allowing the Su-147 to perform the trademark "Pugachev's cobra" and tail-slide maneuvers

The Su-147 is exceptionally tough, being able to survive direct hits from armor-piercing and high-explosive projectiles up to 75mm. It is the largest and most durable fighter ever developed. What it lacks in technological innovation, it makes up for in durability, tough armor, and heavy weaponry. The aircraft is designed to fly with one engine, one tail, one elevator, and half of one wing missing, a testament to Russian durability.

2 - Manned

 **Role:** Fighter/Interceptor/Rapid close air support

 **Length:** 70' (21.33 meters)

 **Width:** 50' 5" (15.4 meters)

 **Height:** 20' 4" (6.22 meters)

 **Armament :** 2 – 50mm Mass-Accelerator Cannons

24 - Arrow missiles

60 - Myriad rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Kontakt Armor

Titanium plating

ARENA active defense

Shtora Jammer

Kinetic barriers

 **Su -T3 transport** **:** Built like a flying tank, the Su-T3 is a latest-generation utility helicopter now fielded by SGB forces. It is multi-role in that its design fits civilian use as well, but the military variant has been given advanced armor and kinetic barriers. Able to take multiple hits and carrying enough armament to render a infantry platoon combat ineffective, the Su-T3 practically guarantees that all troops aboard will reach their destination.

Sturdy and robust, this shuttle is mostly used by the SGB for practical reasons. Since any SGB operation usually ends with an explosion, stealth is not a concern for the SGB while heavy armor is. It is a solid and capable vehicle, well-suited to the job it has been given in the SGB military.

 **Role:** Troop/Light Vehicle transport

 **Length:** 70' (21.33 meters)

 **Width:** 72' (21.94 meters)

 **Height:** 20' (6.096 meters)

 **Armament:** 50mm nose cannon

2 - 40mm side grenade launchers

24 - Arrow missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium armor

Ceramic plating

Shtora Jammer

ARENA Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 20 SGB Wolves or Bears

4 GAZ - 2975

 **Conventional WMD:**

 **Motherland Guard** \- The Russian satellite system, far less dense than either the UNAS or EF analogues, relies on sheer force with the intent of destructive force. Each Motherland Guard carries numerous nuclear warheads, peerless delivery systems, and hundreds of conventional missiles for use in either orbital bombardment or space defense. The SGB's uncaring attitude, ruthlessness, and strive for success has give them a proven history of being willing to the orbital weapon whenever necessary.

As the network is stationed well outside a planet's atmosphere, radiation does not have much time to bleed into the atmosphere before the entire planet has moved beyond the field. Ships, however, are far more susceptible to this form of bombardment, rendering occupants impotent in the best of circumstances, and flash-burning the entire vessel in the worst. Being able to deliver a computer guided nuclear missile with a power of 20 kilotons, the Motherland Guard is the most destructive weaponized satellite. Just the existence of these satellites make anyone hesitant to invade Russian controlled territories.


	6. Chapter 6 - The NCRA

**Overview – NCRA**

The New Chinese Republic Army is not as technologically advanced as the JSF, EF, or even SGB in terms of 'independent technology', but is superior in manpower, resource reserves, and understanding of Element Zero powered technology. Much of its technology is based upon reverse engineered eezo equipment. With its massive population, the NCR can produced the necessary troops, equipment, and resources for the Alliance ground troops, while still having more than enough left over to supply its own sovereign force.

The NCRA's military is composed of several Divisions, including special infantry, airborne, armored and mechanized units. In addition, many of their major cities are protected and patrolled by heavily armed police officers. One of their Special Forces units consists of the NCRA Dragons, a select group that is pledged to protect the people of New China. The NCRA are said to have numerous military reserves throughout their colonies, and they use these soldiers to strike at insurgents outside their area of operations. The Alliance has tried to keep the NCRA in line, but they are just too many to keep a constant track of.

 **Infantry:**

 **NCRA Dragons -** The Dragons are recruited from the best of the Chinese military while the rest are folded into the regular army. This training is not restricted to the male gender as women can become Dragons as well, and it's not uncommon for them to do so with success. Their training and conditioning is said to be as nearly as intense as that of the Spetznaz Guard Brigade, albeit only more forgiving. Those that finish and are awarded the badge have proven that they are "quieter than a shadow and more ferocious than a Tiger." Their harsh training, superior numbers and assortment of technology allow them to tip battles in NCRA's favor even when a situation may see them outgunned and outmatched.

Standard Issued Equipment:

Primary Weapon: M-7 Lancer assault rifle with 30mm Mongol concussion launcher

Secondary Weapon: M-3 Predator pistol

Special: M-99 Black Widow sniper rifle or Type 9 Piranha Shotgun

 **NCRA Serpents-** Serpents are the NCRA's elite shock troopers and are the most numerous engineers within the Systems Alliance. Often deployed in a support role, they are more than well-equipped to defend a strategic area or asset. Despite their initial role they are incredibly lethal as their LMGs allow them to suppress enemy infantry and their FGM-90 missile launchers allow them to handle anti-aircraft/armor roles. Following NCRA doctrine, the Serpents were created with quantity over quality as shown by their heavy reliance on mass accelerated arms. They are encountered frequently on NCRA bases and places of interest. Serpents can even be deployed as anti-riot troopers.

Standard Issued Equipment:

Primary: N7 Typhoon LMG

Secondary: M-3 Predator pistol

Special: FGM-90 missile launchers

Other: Shoulder mounted rockets

 **Vehicles:**

 **Barracuda MBT 3000** \- The MBT 3000, commonly known as the Barracuda, is the latest NCRA main battle tank. Being the most common armored fighting vehicle employed by the NCRA during war, it is used in operations requiring heavy firepower or an anti-vehicular platform. The Barracuda sports a 125mm mass acceleration cannon as an answer to the Ogre's monstrous cannon and the Schwarzkopf's incredible range. Doing less damage against armored targets than other tanks, the Barracuda compensates by being easy to repair and maintain in the field. Combining firepower, resilience and mobility, the Barracuda has proven itself formidable and earned the respect of friend and foe alike.

 **Length:** 32'9.7" (10.1 meters)

 **Width:** 11'5.8" (3.4 meters)

 **Height:** 7'10.5" (2.3 meters)

 **Weight:** 52 tons

 **Armament:** 125mm smooth bore cannon

12.7mm AA HMG

7.62mm coaxial LMG

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Reactive Armor

Ablative Armor

Smoke dispenser

Sensor Jammers

Kinetic Barriers

 **M-35 Mako** \- A versatile Infantry Fighting Vehicle, the M35 Mako was designed for the Systems Alliance's Marines Corps. Since its inception, the M-35 Mako has gathered positive reviews. Designed to fulfill the role of rapid deployment of its counterparts, it is able to change the tide of battle by re-massing NCRA troops at any location on the frontlines. Cheap and highly effective, the M35 is small enough to be carried in the cargo bay of an Alliance warship and is easily deployed on virtually any world. Used extensively by the NCRA for rapid and amphibious assaults, in rare occasions during high speed invasions of insurgent occupied territories, the M-35 Mako is battle proven and has been able to get the job done effectively.

 **Length:** 22'6" (7.5 meters)

 **Width:** 8'7.2" (2.6 meters)

 **Height:** 6'6" (2 meters)

 **Weight:** 20 tons

 **Armament:** 40mm mass accelerator cannon

12.7mm coaxial machine gun

20 – Ground to Air (GTA) missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative plating

Reactive Armor

Micro-Thrusters

Active Defense

Laser Detection Arrays

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 6 NCRA Dragons or Serpents

 **GZ 550 -** The GZ 550 is a light armored vehicle used by the NCRA to rapidly deploy two squads of Dragons or Serpents into the battlefield. The latest in a long lineage of similar light ground vehicles, the NCRA have manufactured tens of thousands of these basic, lightweight, and efficient machines, entrusting them to missions in everything from logistics to Mede-vac, to recon and raiding. When armed, a GZ will mount a heavy machine gun in a 360-degree cupola on its roof, and is built to mount grenade launcher ordnance as well.

 **Length:** 11' (3.35 meters)

 **Width:** 9'3" (2.83 meters)

 **Height:** 8' (2.43meters)

 **Weight:** 10 tons

 **Armament:** 12.7mm machine gun

30mm grenade launcher

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Flares

Ballistic protection

 **Complement:** 8 NCRA Dragons or Serpents

 **MA - 23 Longma** \- Is a vehicle designed for long-range bombardment, generally against fortified targets such as bunkers and shield generators but also against vehicles and infantry. Using prototype mass accelerator long range cannons, the Longma represents the first successful attempt by NCRA engineers to introduce a reverse-engineered artillery cannon into conventional warfare. Because of its mass reduction of rounds, the MA-23 Longma is able to carry more ordnance, with only a minimal reduction in power.

 **Length:** 25' (7.62 meters)

 **Width:** 6'8" (2.07 meters)

 **Height:** 8'5.9" (2.59 meters)

 **Weight:** 55 tons

 **Armament:** 140mm Emperor cannon

M269 Launcher Loader Module

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Smoke dispenser

Sensor jammers

Kinetic barriers

 **A-61 Mantis** \- The Gunship is driven by vectored-thrust engines. First rolled off the assembly lines in 2140, the Mantis remains in service in the Alliance Military and NCRA. Its modular construction means that the versatile Mantis can be reconfigured as a low-altitude gunship, a fighter, a high-altitude bomber, or even a single-stage-to-orbit spaceplane that can engage enemy craft around a planet or a space station. The only role the Mantis cannot perform is that of a true deep-space fighter, as it has no FTL drive.

The Mantis houses an element zero core which lightens the engines with a mass effect field, allowing it to take off vertically and hover in place using minimum fuel. This also gives it far greater range and speed than the helicopters and jump-jet aircraft that once filled its niche.

 **Length:** 43'4" (13.2 meters)

 **Width:** 20' (6.1 meters)

 **Height:** 17'8.6" (5.4 meters)

 **Weight:** 11 tons

 **Armament:** 2 - 35mm mass accelerator machine guns

35 - Inferno Rockets

35 - Hellfire missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic plating

Abative armor

Electronic-countermeasures

Thermal Decay system

Kinetic barriers

 **MS-32 Lotus** \- The MS-32 Combat Support Vehicle, commonly known as the Lotus, is an unusual six-wheeled, experimental NCRA combat vehicle first appearing in 2121. It is used within divisions or battalions to provide a means to receive information, analyze and transmit data, and control forces carrying out combat missions. This enhanced situational awareness and understanding enables NCAR commanders to synchronize and employ widely dispersed and highly mobile forces at decisive points of the operation. It was meant to level the playing field as Russia, UNAS, and The European Federation all had command vehicles, giving them a tactical edge.

 **Length:** 32'2" (9.8 meters)

 **Width:** 15'9" (4.8 meters)

 **Height:** 13'7" (4.2 meters)

 **Weight:** 30 tons

 **Armament:** 47mm mass accelerator cannon

12.7mm heavy machine gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Reactive armor

Smoke Dispenser

VI sensor Jammers

Kinetic barriers

 **JH-14 Xian -** In a stunning display of reversal, the NCRA's JH-14 Xian is considered an anomaly within the NCRA military. This is due to the fact that unlike its other vehicles, the JH-14 Xian had been created with quality being a central variable. With the overabundance of its Trident fighters, NCRA generals believed their numbers would provide an impenetrable wall that would allow bombers to reach their targets undamaged. Thus, the JH-14 Xian had to be multirole, capable of engaging both ground and air targets and quickly retreating if the situation became too dangerous. This resulted in the bomber having improved armor, interchangeable ordinance, and flexible in its role in contrast to other bombers. A frameless bubble canopy had been set low in the nose of a sleek fuselage to minimize drag and maximize speed.

Their numbers are further bolstered in atmosphere by Mantis gunships, which can be configured into high-altitude bombers. A unique feature of the Xians is that once one bomber locks onto a target, the onboard VI sends the data to other VIs in other Xian bombers, allowing faster targeting and deployment of ordinance. However, the bombers must be within range of each other to receive the data and deploy their munitions.

3 - Manned

 **Role:** Rapid support bomer

 **Length:** 73' 2" (22.32 meters)

 **Width:** 41' 7" (12.8 meters)

 **Height:** 20' 4" (6.22 meters)

 **Weight:** 50 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm mass accelerator cannon

85 - Disruptor Torpedoes

50 - 90mm laser-guided bombs

100 - Swarm rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium armor

Ablative layered armor

Ceramic plating

Kinetic barriers

Linked VI computers

 **J-61 Trident -** A mainstay in the NCRA arsenal the Trident was designed similar to a wasp: dangerous alone, deadly in swarms. Of interest is the Trident's ordinance, which are more in lined with destroying enemy ships rather than acting as escorts. While the Trident's arsenal reduces the overall range, it allows the J-61 to deploy its arsenal on a given spot faster than most fighters. Despite being manufactured and used by the NCRA, the Alliance has contracts to purchase large quantities of these fighters for their ships.

Often considered a 'budget' fighter, the Chinese strove for a fighter that would at least rival the other faction's fighters. Deployed from carriers or from air force bases, the J-61 Tridents are extremely versatile craft and the combined numbers are more than frightening . Following the NCRA's doctrine, alone it may not be the best fighter, however in swarms Tridents are nearly unstoppable as they are easily repaired and rearmed.

1 - Manned

 **Role:** Fighter/Interceptor

 **Length:** 66' 7" (20.3 meters)

 **Width:** 42' 3" (12.88 meters)

 **Height:** 14'7" (4.45 meters)

 **Weight:** 42.75 tons

 **Armament:** 2 - 25mm mass accelerator autocannons

30 - Disruptor torpedoes

55 - VI guided Harpoon Mk.4 missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Laser countermeasures

Kinetic barriers

 **UT – 47 Kodiak:** Able to carry up to 14 people, including the pilots, with a total of 12 in a cramped cargo space, the Kodiak is the go-to choice by the Alliance Marines and NCRA troopers when deploying groundside. An onboard VI allows for safer insertion into combat hotspots. A true contragravitic vehicle, the Kodiak's substantial element zero core allows flight by entirely countering the vehicle's mass. Its small thrusters are for directional control only, so if the mass effect field fails, the vehicle becomes a proverbial "three-million-credit coffin". The unarmed shuttle forgoes weaponry-space for active masking, electronic countermeasures, and a robust kinetic barrier system.

 **Role:** Troop transport

 **Length:** 25' (7.62 meters)

 **Width:** 13' (3.96 meters)

 **Height:** 11' (3.35 meters)

 **Armament:** 2 – Side 30mm mass accelerator heavy machine guns

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Radar countermeasures

Limited FTL capabilities

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 12 NCRA Dragons or Serpents

 **Conventional WMD:**

 **Thermobaric Missiles** \- The NCRA doesn't have access to orbital-based kinetic energy weapons or advanced high energy orbital lasers, but it does have plenty of advanced thermobaric weapons (often incorrectly referred to as Vacuum Bombs). The Space-Land-Air-Missile Shield may have made ICBMs obsolete, but short-range, low-flying, high-speed missiles can still be used. It also appears that these missiles are mounted on ground-based mobile platforms, like some of late-Soviet/Russian intercontinental ballistic missiles. The NCRA arsenal in 2130s included tactical ballistic missiles with conventional warheads, regarded as a type of artillery.

The weapon itself works by spreading non-oxidized fuel (it can be coal dust, jet fuel or aluminum powder, but the most powerful mixes are classified) with a small explosion, then igniting the fuel-air mixture. The result is a lot of heat and a powerful shock wave, producing a very real mushroom cloud. Each missile has a force of 7 kilotons of power. In space, a special Thermobaric missile is used with an armor-penetrating warhead to punch a hole in an enemy ship before the mixtures inside react to create the explosion. This allows it to be mounted on Alliance ships to great effect.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hierarchy

**A/N:** The following codex for the ME races has been compiled through a variety of sources. If any of you wish to use any data from this for your own story, feel free! Just please credit where it came from and use with our blessing.

Disregard my previous A/N. Necronious is well and alive, thankfully. So whoever started those rumors of Necroncious passing, its just that rumors. I do not know if this is the cause of malicious intent or not, but regardless I have made a grave mistake and I deeply apologize.

* * *

 **Overview – Turian Hierarchy**

The turian government, known as the Turian Hierarchy, is a hierarchical meritocracy. While it has great potential for misuse, this is tempered by the civic duty and personal responsibility turians learn during their childhood.

Turians have 27 citizenship tiers, beginning with civilians (client races and children). The initial period of military service is the second tier. Formal citizenship is conferred at the third tier, after boot camp. For client races, citizenship is granted after the individual musters out. Higher-ranked citizens are expected to lead and protect subordinates. Lower-ranking citizens are expected to obey and support superiors. Promotion to another tier of citizenship is based on the personal assessment of one's superiors and co-rankers. At the top are the Primarchs, who each rule a colonization cluster. The Primarchs vote on matters of national importance. They otherwise maintain a "hands-off" policy, trusting the citizens on each level below them to do their jobs competently.

Throughout their lives, turians ascend to the higher tiers and are occasionally "demoted" to lower ones. The stigma associated with demotion lies not on the individual, but on those who promoted them when they weren't ready for additional responsibility. This curbs the tendency to promote individuals into positions beyond their capabilities. Settling into a role and rank is not considered stagnation. Turians value knowing one's own limitations more than being ambitious.

Turians enjoy broad freedoms. So long as one completes their duties, and does not prevent others from completing theirs, nothing is forbidden. For example, there are no laws against recreational drug use, but if someone is unable to complete their duties due to drug use, their superiors step in. Judicial proceedings are 'interventions.' Peers express their concern, and try to convince the offender to change. If rehabilitation fails, turians have no qualms about sentencing dangerous individuals to life at hard labor for the state.

 **Military**

 **Blackwatch** – A branch of exceptionally skilled Special Ops soldiers; this group is sent on the most dangerous and difficult missions that would otherwise threaten Palaven itself. They are the Hierarchy's elite; while most of their operations, numbers, and training are classified, it is generally accepted that they have the highest success rate of any turian unit history. In the field, they wield the best equipment possible and are the first to receive any new military technologies.

 **Marines –** Unlike Alliance marines, who have both offensive and defensive operations, turian marines are dedicated solely to offensive purposes. Originally expeditionary units, they have since increased their role to become the Hierarchy's second land army. They are the branch responsible for providing power projection from space and using the mobility of the Hierarchy's navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. Their main responsibility is the protection of naval and space assets from attack.

The marines maintain strong relations with other Council races, running joint exercises with asari, salarian, and more recently Alliance military forces. Knowing how their allies fight has become an asset, enabling the Hierarchy marines to swiftly integrate into any army on any battlefield, even on water. Highly trained and motivated with supremely skilled officers, the Hierarchy marines should not be taken lightly at all.

 **Army –** The Hierarchy Army is both the largest branch within their military and the largest collection of military personal in all of known space. They are the main ground fighting force with their main responsibility being to perform land-based military operations by providing prompt and sustained land dominance across the full range of their military capabilities. In wartime, after the marines have created a bridgehead on the surface of a hostile planet, the troopers are sent to relive the expeditionary forces of their duties and continue the ground campaign.

It should be noted that every turian over the age of 15 has at least some military experience and any invasion of a turian colony by any power will be met by fierce resistance. They frequently patrol colony planets under their jurisdiction and expect their own citizens to be armed.

 **Cabals –** Similar to the Alliance, the Hierarchy places their biotics in elite units. While not uncommon, Turian biotics are still small in numbers and therefore are used to handle deadly infiltration missions or provide support for the main force. Their tight-knit groups make them fearsome biotic warriors, drawing upon the Hierarchy's vast military experience to further bolster their already lethal skills.

 **Havocs –** Originally part of a minor sect within the turian's lethal 26th Armiger Legion, the Havocs saw a surge in growth following the Hierarchy's desire to provide a quick frontline response force. Already respected and feared frontline assault units, Havocs have since become the Hierarchy's elite shock troopers, deploying in hotspots or dwindling frontlines in the hopes of turning the tide. Havocs are more or less used as an extremely mobile infantry force, performing unconventional warfare and specialized reconnaissance missions. They utilize propulsion packs built into their armor to launch lighting quick air strikes on unsuspecting foes and are more than capable of augmenting existing combat teams.

 **Auxiliary** \- Units are formed from conquered or absorbed minor races, like the volus, that serve on behalf of the Hierarchy. Auxiliaries are generally light infantry or armored cavalry units that screen and support the main battle formations. In return, at the conclusion of their service, auxiliary units are granted turian citizenship.

 **Militia** – The Turian Hierarchy has by far the largest collection of militia troopers than any other known professional fighting force. Not surprising considering that any turian over the age of 15 and not in active service can qualify as this and should not be easily dismissed. They are as deadly and as motivated as their professional counter-parts.

 **Military Doctrine**

Turian military doctrine is shaped by several factors, among them the scarcity of planets that are suitable for supporting dextro-amino acid life. Thus, their doctrine emphasizes combined-arms warfare as well as operational warfare. The combination of speed and volume of firepower they are capable of dispatching tends to overwhelm most adversaries. The turian military relies heavily on numbers and on clever-but not perfect- battle plans. They combine formidable discipline with vast experience. While their strategy is uniform, methodical, and patient their tactics are highly varied with command being highly decentralized. Each unit has a full time staff of historians that chronicle their battles in detail, the oldest of which dating back to the pre-space flight turian age.

* * *

 **Vehicles:**

 **C77 Tyrus (MBT) -** The Tyrus is a tough and reliable 55 ton wheeled tank employed by the Hierarchy. It is protected by strong armor and generally armed with weapons which combine operational mobility, tactical offensive, and defensive capabilities. The back bone of any turian armored assaults, the C77 is a capable piece of hardware. Of particular note is how the C77 is able to absorb a few IEDs with only minimal damages and extract another tank crew.

 **Length:** 22' (6.7 meters)

 **Width:** 10' (3 meters)

 **Height:** 9' (2.74 meters)

 **Weight:** 55 tons

 **Armament:** 105mm Mass Accelerator Cannon

35mm Grenade Launcher

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 3 passengers

 **M-080 IFVs –** The M-080 is a large 8x8 wheeled Armored Personal Carrier/Infantry Fighting Vehicle employed by turian mechanized units. This class of vehicle is equipped with a turret with two coaxial barrels: the machine gun and main cannon. While slower than most other Citadel IFVs, it compensates by having thicker armor. It can be reconfigured as artillery as well.

 **Length:** 25'4" (7.7 meters)

 **Width:** 9'6" (2.9 meters)

 **Height:** 7'7" (2.41 meters)

 **Weight:** 34.5 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm Mass Accelerator cannon

12mm coaxial machine gun

2 ML-77 Missile pods (8 Missiles in each )

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Thermal masking

Smoke Grenade Launchers

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 8 passengers

 **H4 Jiris Hover-tanks –** The Jiris is a highly maneuverable mass-effect assisted armored vehicle that serves as an FAV. Using rocket thrusters instead of wheels, the Jiris can hover over the battle field at up to 120 kilometers per hour, allowing it to maintain formation with swift armored units. They are extremely versatile in passing through any terrain whether it is skimming across calm water or leaping over obstacles.

 **Length:** 30' (9.14 meters)

 **Width:** 19'6" (5.94 meters)

 **Height:** 7' (2.13 meters)

 **Weight:** 16 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm Mass Accelerated Turret

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Active Thermal Masking

Guided Missile System

Laser Detection

Chaff Decoy

Kinetic Barriers

Ground-Penetrating Weapons-sniffing radar

 **Complement:** 4 passengers

 **M-080 Rumbler Artillery –** Modern artillery is obviously distinguished by its incredibly long range, and it's no surprise to learn that the Hierarchy has some of the most extensive artillery units available. Firing heavy ordnance to weaken enemy opposition before committing infantry has been a common strategy employed by the Hierarchy. What differentiates their artillery from other species' is that the Rumbler is intended for shock and awe as well as causing the most devastation available rather than precision fire.

 **Length:** 22'11" (7 meters)

 **Width:** 7'8" (2.4 meters)

 **Height:** 10'6" (3.20 meters)

 **Weight:** 12 tons

 **Armament:** 6 - 227mm ML-100 Rocket tubes

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Heavy Ceramic plating

Kinetic barriers

 **H-7 Vaker Gunship –** Serving as the backbone of turian aerial units, the Vaker gunship is a battle tested and reliable heavy weapons platform that has distinguished itself on the battle field. In order to reduce the strain of logistics, the Vaker's chassis is the same as those employed on their space craft, effectively reducing maintenance costs and reducing the time needed for replacements or repairs. While not the best gunship as it lacks versatility, it is a cost-effective and reliable alternative.

 **Length:** 43'6" (13.2 meters)

 **Width:** 39' (11.89 meters)

 **Height:** 11' (3.35 meters)

 **Weight:** 15 tons

 **Armament:** 20mm auto cannon

16 – Hastaam missiles

24 – Morte Rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **HI-5 Astros Interceptors –** In the turian air force, the HI-5 Astro Interceptor is charged with air superiority and ground attack roles as well as aerial reconnaissance by way of specialized onboard equipment. Her design provides excellent performance within her altitude limitations and severe weather conditions. The Astros are equally lethal in all of its defined roles.

 **Length:** 72'2 ¼" (22 meters)

 **Width:** 46' (14.02 meters)

 **Height:** 20' (6.09 meters)

 **Weight:** 40 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm mass accelerator cannon

60 – Hastaam missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Deployable Heat Pods

Kinetic barriers

 **HF-7 Armiger Fighters –** The heavy counter-part to the Astro Interceptors, Armigers are used to perform close-range attacks on enemy ships with devastating effect. Longer, wider, and taller, Armigers use their Thanix missiles to either collapse the kinetic barriers of an enemy ship or destroy it altogether. For ground assaults, they employ the use of Neutron bombs, a highly potent weapon that can turn any area within its immediate blast radius a death zone.

 **Length:** 88' (26.82 meters)

 **Width:** 75' (22.86 meters)

 **Height:** 30' (9.14 meters)

 **Weight:** 99 tons

 **Armament:** 25mm mass accelerator cannon

15 – Thanix Missiles

2 – Neutron bombs

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle –** Used by all Citadel militaries, the Elkos Combined designed shuttle has served the Hierarchy well for over two decades since its induction. Its large thrusters allow for improved maneuvering at the cost of weaponry. Its cargo bay is able to transport light and heavy mechs into battle for additional fire support. While different variants have been sold to allies, the HS-3 model continues to serve the Hierarch with valor.

 **Length:** 50' (15.24 meters)

 **Width:** 53'6" (16.31 meters)

 **Height:** 12' (3.66 meters)

 **Weight:** 25 tons

 **Armament:** 15mm Mass Accelerated chain gun

2 – 7.62mm side-cabin machine guns

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 11 passengers

* * *

 **Navy –** The turian navy operates a several classes of vessels, both combative and logistical in nature. The Hierarchy Navy is currently the largest, most powerful navy in the galaxy with the highest combined battle fleet tonnage. They possess the largest number of dreadnoughts than any other race as a result. The turians prefer to have standard types of units in extremely high numbers, as their doctrine suggests: Superior firepower always defeats everything. From the short and small recon vessels to their mighty dreadnoughts, the turian navy is the premiere peacekeeping force in the civilized galaxy, extending it's power to the fringes of the Attican Traverse and in certain systems of the terminus.

 ** _Repair/Medical Ship_** – 5 kilotons

 **Use:** Servicing as the Hierarchy's logistical support are the repair/medical repair and medical ships. The hybrid ships are primary casualty receiving ship, designated as such due to their armaments. While still serving in the same capacity as the Alliance's Hospital ships, the Hierarchy insisted upon placing armaments since they would be fielded near war zones and to discourage inspections of other navies. The two classes in service are Assist and Support.

 **Length:** 178 meters – 200 meters

 **Width:** 59 meters – 72 meters

 **Height:** 76 meters – 90 meters

 **Hull:**.6 meters of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Patient Capacity:** 60 – Intensive care wards beds

200 – Intermediate care wards beds

500 – Light care wards beds

760 – Total Patient Capacity

21 – Operating Rooms

 **Medical Facilities and Departments:** Operating theaters

Intensive Care Unit

Laboratories

Ophtalmic unit

CT Scanners

X-rays

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

10 - Disruptor Torpedoes

10 – 22mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 108 - Personal Crew

80 – Hierarchy Marines

200 - Nursing and Medical Staff

100 – Naval Support Staff

28 - EVA work crews (7 in each)

15- Back up ship generators

75 – HS 3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 40 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1 month

 **Cost:** 3.4 -8 million credits

 ** _Amphibious Transport Ship_** – 5 Kilotons

 **Use:** Amphibious transport ships are responsible for landing and supporting ground force on enemy territory and are the centerpieces of Hierarchy peace keeping operations. They embark, transport, and land Turian troops, supplies, and equipment in a supporting role during war. Amazingly their role within the navy has them delivering, commanding, coordinating, and fully supporting all elements of a 2,600 strong marine expeditionary unit and without them, Hierarchy troops on the ground would be cut off with vital supplies and communications. The three classes used are Almost There, Heading In, and Sight for Sore Eyes.

 **Length:** 337 meters – 400 meters

 **Width:** 59 meters – 72 meters

 **Height:** 76 meters – 90 meters

 **Hull:**.3 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

40 - Disruptor Torpedoes

35 – 45mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 508 - Personal Crew

290 – HI-5 Astros Interceptors

293 – HF-7 Armiger Fighters

3,200 – Hierarchy Marines

500 – Havocs

200 - Cabals

120 - Blackwatch

50 – HS 3 - Stormer Transport Shuttle

200 – H4 Jiris Hover-tanks

75 – M-080 IFVs

120 – C77 Tyrus

100 – Rumbler Artillery

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 40 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1 month

 **Cost:** 3.4 -8 million credits

 ** _Corvettes_** – 12 kilotons

 **Use:** These fast and agile ships are used as light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry dozens of squads of marines for security and groundside duty. The most important role filled by corvettes is reconnaissance, scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body.

Corvettes achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make corvettes immune to long-range fire of larger vessels. The Hierarchy makes use of the Grelin and Madshin classes.

 **Length:** 175 meters – 196 meters

 **Width:** 20 meters – 25 meters

 **Height:** 14 meters – 21 meters

 **Hull:**.5 meter – .7 meter of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 40 – Sensor Probes

50 – Spy Drones

Diffuse Radiator Arrays

 **Sensors and processing equipment** : Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

10 - Missile Pods (25 Thanix Missiles in each)

20 - Disruptor Torpedoes

15 – 45mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

90 – Anti-matter mines

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 46 – 67 Personal Crew

50 – Hierarchy Marines

20 – Blackwatch

15 – HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

4 – H4 Jiris Hover-tanks

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 30 – 37 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.4 – 2.3 months

 **Cost:** 49 – 89 million credits

 ** _Frigates_** – 20.3 kilotons

 **Use:** Frigates make up an essential role in any Council navy, being responsible for protecting larger ships, serving as a heavy firepower platform during ground deployment, and engaging enemy ships in space. In fleet combat, they are organized into wolf packs and are responsible for speeding through enemy formations and hunting down wounded enemy vessels. Their superior speed and maneuverability allows them to evade long range fire while getting close enough to deploy their own ordnance. The turians only use two classes: Vitarken and Invictor

 **Length** : 500 meters – 643 meters

 **Width:** 127 meters – 231 meters

 **Height:** 123 meters – 223 meters

 **Hull:** 2.3 meters – 2.8 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

25 Missile Pods (50 Thanix Missiles in Each)

70 - Disruptor Torpedoes

20 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

10 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 600 - Personal Crew

220 – Hierarchy Marines

150 – Havocs

30 – HS 3 Stormer Transport Shuttles

10 – H4 Jiris hover-tanks

15 – M-080 IFVs

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary engine

 **Speed:** 20 light years

 **Construction Time:** 3.5 months

 **Cost:** 200 million credits

 ** _Cruiser_** – 71 kilotons

 **Use:** Serving as the middle-weight combatants, cruisers make up the bulk of any Council fleet. Faster than battle cruisers and more heavily-armed than frigates, cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. They are the most common class of vessels and serve as the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases or during a naval battle.

Cruisers perform routine independent "show the flag" patrols in settled systems alongside small flotillas in case of small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. In major fleet engagements, cruiser squadrons support the dreadnought battle line by screening their flanks against enemies attempting to maneuver for a main gun "bow shot" from their vulnerable broadsides. They are only two classes: Honesty and Integrity.

 **Length** : 700 meters – 850 meters

 **Width:** 400 meters – 580 meters

 **Height:** 525 meters – 575 meters

 **Hull:** 4.7 meters – 5 meters

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

50 – Missile Pods (50 Thanix Missiles in each)

150 - Disruptor Torpedoes

60 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

100 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

10 – Neutron Bombs

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 1100 Personal Crew

55 – HI-5 Astros Interceptors

50 – HF-7 Armiger Fighters

1,500 - Hierarchy Marines

200 – Havocs

100 - Cabals

150 – HS 3 - Stormer Transport Shuttle

20 – C77 Tyrus Main Battle Tank

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

2 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 9 light years

 **Construction Time:** 6 – 7 Months

 **Cost:** 10 billion credits

 ** _Battle Cruiser_** – 110 kilotons (118 kilotons w/small particle beam cannon)

 **Use:** A large capital ship built for heavy defensive and offensive deployment. Originally intended to hunt down slower, older armored dreadnoughts and destroy them with heavy gunfire battle cruisers became increasingly used as a virtual wall between an enemy fleet and allied dreadnoughts. Lacking the massive range of their larger brethren, their large size and weaponry still made them virtually unstoppable in the face of enemy cruisers and frigates. Three classes are in service: Aephus, Bostra, and Macedyn

 **Length:** 1 km – 1.4 km

 **Width:** 560 meters – 612 meters

 **Height:** 653 meters – 730 meters

 **Hull:** 5 meters – 5.6 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

1 – Small Secondary Particle Beam Cannon (.034 petawatts/s)

120 – Missile Pods (50 Thanix Missiles in each)

500 – Disruptor Torpedoes

130 – 60mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

85 – 30mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

40 – Neutron Bombs

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 2,000 Personal Crew

120 – HI-5 Astros Interceptors

125 – HF-7 Armiger Fighters

3,500 - Hierarchy Marines

400 - Havocs

200 – Cabals

350 – HS 3 - Stormer Transport Shuttles

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

4 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 8.3 light years

 **Construction Time:** 8.5 months

 **Cost:** 32 – 35 billion credits

 ** _Dreadnought_** _–_ 146 kilotons (166 kilotons w/secondary particle beam cannon)

 **Use:** The largest capital ships ever built in Council space mounting heavy, long-range firepower and massive guns. Their sheer size strikes fear in the heart of enemy captains lacking their own. Given their large size and overwhelming firepower, a fleet of dreadnoughts is vital for any race that desires to maintain command of the empty void. Dreadnoughts are a symbol of naval dominance and as such are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun, which is capable of gutting a cruiser in one shot. The Treaty of Farixen has limited the construction of such dangerous vessels. Two classes are in service: Courage and Honor.

 **Length:** 1.9 km – 2.2 km

 **Width:** 615 meters – 730 meters

 **Height:** 760 meters – 849 meters

 **Hull:** 6.4 meters – 7 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

1 – Secondary Particle Beam Cannon (.0837 petawatts/s)

250 – Missile Pods (50 Thanix Missiles in each)

1000 – Disruptor Torpedoes

55 – Neutron Bombs

130 – 75mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

175 – 35mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 10,000 Personal Crew

220 – HI-5 Astros Interceptors

220 – HF-7 Armiger Fighters

3,500 - Hierarchy Marines

500 – Cabals

200 – Blackwatch

350 – HS 3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

60 – Rumbler Artillery

120 – C77 Tyrus

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

5 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 6 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.5 – 1.7 years

 **Cost:** 160 – 170 billion credits

* * *

Hierarchy ship numbers: 37,200

Hierarchy fleets: 32

Dreadnoughts – 200

Battle cruisers - 4,000

Cruisers - 9,000

Frigates – 5,000

Corvettes - 2,000

Repair/Hospital ships - 7,000

Amphibious transport ships - 10,000


	8. Chapter 8 - The Union

**A/N:** Credit to Necronious for the Salarian Slizer IFV and Ralfast on wordpress for the salarian military doctrine.

 **Overview - Salarian Union**

The salarian government has been known as the Salarian Union since at least the formation of the Council in 500 BCE. Despite the conglomerate nature of the title, the Union is a labyrinthine web of matrilineal bloodlines, with political alliances formed through intricate contracts and political maneuverings.

In many ways, the salarian political network functions like the noble families of Earth's Medieval Europe. Structurally, the government consists of fiefdoms, baronies, duchies, planets, and marches (colonization clusters). These are human nicknames of course, as the original salarian is unpronounceable without years of colony is ruled by a single Dalatrass (matriarchal head-of-household) and represents an increasing amount of territory and prestige through bloodlines within the salarian political web.

 **Military -** In the field of science, it has been said that "if the facts don't fit the theory, change the facts," and no other known species can do this better than the non-linear thinking Salarians. They prefer quality over quantity and when it comes to technology, they never settle for anything less than peerless innovation. The salarian military is not as large as that of the more warlike races like humans, turians, and to a lesser extent batarians, but it's still a sizable interplanetary force. This potent combat body is composed solely by the most skilled and resilient operatives the Union can obtain, and is equipped with the best equipment available. Historically, the salarian military used to be one of the two main peacekeeping forces before the krogan rebellions, until they voluntarily ceded the protective role to the turians. As of today, salarians place a high emphasis on stealth operations, but are still capable of conducting large-scale campaigns.

The unquestioned superiority of Salarian intelligence services allows them to use their small military to maximum effectiveness. It is considered a point of honor that they possess complete knowledge of their enemy's positions, intentions, and timetable well before fighting breaks out.

Their intelligence network is spearheaded in the field by the Special Tasks Group (STG), which is responsible for monitoring developing situations and taking necessary action, usually without the shackles of traditional laws and procedures. This ranges from something as simple as scouting and information gathering, or as complex as ensuring a conveniently unstable political situation stays in a state of flux, rather than resolve itself. The effectiveness of the STG during the Krogan Rebellion is what provided the template for the Council to establish their Spectre program immediately afterward.

Despite all of these advantages, salarian soldiers are extremely frail, due to their comparatively lesser bone and muscles density. This has been compensated by the development of special armor, composed of classic ceramic/metallic layers, along with improved capacitors for extra durable shields.

 **STG** \- Despite their denomination, "Special Tasks Group", these elite operatives make up most of the salarian ground forces. Trained in both espionage and warfare, STG operatives are highly capable of operating deep behind enemy lines conducting recon or sabotage. They usually work in independent cells and are known to be very active in the Terminus Systems.

 **Saboteurs-** Part of the STG; Saboteur cells are the tech or heavy combat specialists. They specialize in providing long-range covering fire and marginalizing targets. These agile combatants are deadly and difficult to detect on the battlefield, particularly once they bring their decoy ability into play. Saboteurs are usually tasked with infiltration, sabotage and assassination attempts.

 **Heavy Infantry** – The Shock troopers of the Salarian ground force. When the situation needs a heavy hand or an extremely violent military reaction, the salarian military makes use of heavy mechs to deal with the situation. Bringing heavy firepower with the added benefits of eliminating the need for soldiers, they're essentially the special response of the salarian military to threats that cannot be brought down with surgical strikes.

 **Military Doctrine** \- Of all the Citadel races, none practice the concept of Preemptive Strikes as thoroughly as the salarians. Salarian military doctrine seeks to destroy the enemy's fighting capability as well as their will to fight. The salarians seek to control, disrupt and destroy their enemies not only at a military level but also socioeconomic level as well. This idea has arisen from a society in which ultimate power resides with a handful of powerful female leaders. Like in the game of chess, whoever seizes their queen wins. In the past, failure to capture the enemy leadership in the opening moves led to prolonged periods of protracted warfare (partially due to the salarians rapid reproductive cycles which allowed them to make up their losses) that left the warring parties vulnerable to external attacks. Over time salarian strategist developed a doctrine called the _Four Strikes_ or **S** **4.** These commands are as follows:

 **Strike Far** : Offense is the only defense. You must always fight your enemies on their ground. Only by bringing the war to the enemy doorstep can you preserve your forces while inflicting maximum losses on the enemy. A defensive war is a lost war.

 **Strike Fast** : Speed is off the essence. One must attack the enemy at all levels, economic, political, military, simultaneously with such speed as to convince him that the war is already lost. You must dominate the tempo operations at all times.

 **Strike Hard** : Each attack must devastate the target for maximum shock effect. No half measures are allowed once you committed yourself to combat.

 **Strike True** : One must not waste one's efforts. Accuracy is key to maximizing the effects of the Four Strikes. All is for not if one does not strike the right target, at the right time with the right weapon(s).

This doctrine requires real-time intelligence of an enemy's capabilities and intentions. It is for this reason that salarian Special Task Group serves as the spearhead of the unified salarian armed forces. Their ability to gather, analyze and act upon intelligence anywhere in the galaxy allows the rest of the military to act on a moment's notice. While the salarian military does organize their forces in administrative divisions recognizable by other forces, such as the Fleet (space forces) or Army (land forces) and possess a combine arms structure similar to the turian forces or human military, the level of integration of the salarian forces is second to none.

Note: Part of the source of this homogenous mindset is due to the salarian physiology. As an amphibian species, the salarians do not distinguish between operations on land or in the water. Thus, they see operations in space or on the surface of planets as one fluid continuum that requires all forces to act as one. Every aspect of the operational art, regardless of theater, serves to fulfill clear strategic goals.

Another aspect emphasized by salarian doctrine is the deployment and use of cutting edge weapons systems that emphasize, fast and accurate fire, preferably either at long range fire or undetectable short range, to destroy their targets before they can retaliate. While salarian military industries develop a series of standardize equipment for the military, constant experimentation, updates, and modifications in the field guarantee that no two pieces of kit will be exactly the same. From ship engineers seeking to maximize the performance of their vessels to individual soldiers tinkering with their rifles, all units seek to get the most from their weapons. Most units end up juggling not one, but three types of kit, the experimental system undergoing field testing, the current piece of kit reaching the apex of modification and the last piece of kit suffering from obsolescence. While expensive, this process prevents soldiers from being stuck with outdated equipment and guarantees (at times a slim) superiority over their opposition.

* * *

 **Vehicles:**

 **SST 1 CLOK –** The CLOK tank is the Union's attempt to create an actual stealth tank. The idea was to try to eliminate the infrared, radar, and visual signature of a traditional tank to a large enough degree while also relying on guile to take identity masking a step further. The secret is the installation of temperature controlled wafers that blanket its exterior.

 **Length:** 22'9" (7 meters)

 **Width:** 12'4" (3.8 meters)

 **Height:** 9'1" (2.8 meters)

 **Weight:** 30 tons

 **Armament** **:** 90mm Mass Accelerator Cannon

M4 Mass Accelerated Machine Gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Temperature controlled wafers

Texture Buffers

Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Slizer-34 IFV –** An eight-wheeled amphibious armored reconnaissance used by the STG. It was intended as a modular battlefield AFV that could undertake several roles for military troops. Incredibly light and accurate, the Slizer is amongst the most advance IFVs used by any Council race. Onboard systems include panoramic sighting devices, infrared acquisition systems, a laser warning system, acoustic detection suite, Electronic Counter Measures, and other components to serve heightened situational awareness.

 **Length:** 18'4" (5.6 meters)

 **Width:** 6'6" (2 meters)

 **Height:** 9'1" (2.8 meters)

 **Weight:** 10 tons

 **Armament:** 35mm Auto-Targeting Mass Accelerator Cannon w/range finder

2 – Fire-linked 5mm Kingsen Auto-cannons

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Pressure Treated Ceramic armor

Temperature controlled wafers

Texture Buffers

Electronic Countermeasures

Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 5 passengers

 **SU7 Watcher Hover-tanks –** The Watcher differs slightly from the Jiris in that Watchers operate in teams of two to conduct recon or research of anomalies planet-side. Having a top speed of 125 kilometers per hour, the Watcher has a slight advantage over the Jiris in speed, but a disadvantage in armor and weapon's capacity. True to its name, the watcher sees all through its high-grade sensors or deployable drones that would make any think twice of disregarding such a threat.

 **Length:** 30' (9.14 meters)

 **Width:** 19'6" (5.94 meters)

 **Height:** 7' (2.13 meters)

 **Weight:** 6 tons

 **Armament:** 15mm Mass Accelerated Turret

25 – HSR (Heat Seeking Rockets)

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Active Thermal Masking

Guided Missile System

Laser Detection

Ground-Penetrating Weapons-sniffing radar

VI Drones

Mineral Gathering Fuel Canisters

Kinetic Barriers

 **Complement:** 4 passengers

 **M-080 Chemo Artillery –** The Chemo artillery is greatly valued by the STG due to its cost-effectiveness and simplicity when compared to the turian Rumbler. Overall the Chemo has reduced procurement, operating, and maintenance costs while its chassis is an all-terrain, six-wheeled truck. While it has a smaller gun, the Chemo's main job is providing extreme long range precision fire with minimal pre-firing processes.

 **Length:** 32' 8" (10 meters)

 **Width:** 8'2" (2.5 meters)

 **Height:** 12'1" (3.7 meters)

 **Weight:** 10 tons

 **Armament:** 120mm SAG

15mm Polonium machine gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Communications Array

Ceramic plating

Kinetic barriers

 **SU-43 Gazer Gunship –** A sleek and agile gunship, the Gazer chassis is fully customizable to fulfill a variety of armored and unarmed battlefield roles. Its roles vary from anti-armored gunship to anti-ship/anti-submarine attack craft. They are the only known type of gunships that can be outfitted with Disruptor Torpedoes. Such armored gunships offer tactical advantages when hunting land-based targets or naval vessels due to their excellent hovering capabilities. They are still susceptible to enemy ground fire, however.

 **Length:** 43'6" (14 meters)

 **Width:** 39' (11.94 meters)

 **Height:** 11' (4 meters)

 **Weight:** 9 tons

 **Armament:** 20mm auto cannon

32 – Nano-missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Deployable Tracking/Sensor Probes

3 – VI Drones

Kinetic barriers

 **SU Pinger Interceptors –** The Pinger wields some of the best sensors and scanners created within the Salarian Union . They present the cutting-edge of Salarian technology with their main gun being a Particle Accelerator Cannon. The increased uses of advance equipment on such a small craft meant that the Pinger had to sacrifice some safety features as a result of providing enough power for its armaments. Similar to the E.F's Hailstorms in terms of function, attributes, and overall technological components it lacks sturdy armor and the more advanced shields found on UNAS and E.F spacecraft.

 **Length:** 55'9" (17 meters)

 **Width:** 49' 2" (15 meters)

 **Height:** 16'4" (5 meters)

 **Weight:** 14 tons

 **Armament:** Particle Cannon

80 – Nano-missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Active Thermal Masking

15 – VI Drones

Kinetic barriers

 **SU Leech Fighters –** The Leech earned their nicknamed after many opponents made note of their high annoyance during naval combat. With a reduced radar signature and overall profile, the Leech uses its superior stealth capabilities to close in and deploy their ordnance, effectively draining the kinetic barriers of enemy ships much like a leech drains the blood of their hosts.

 **Length:** 87'9" (26.82 meters)

 **Width:** 75' (22.86 meters)

 **Height:** 29'9" (9.14 meters)

 **Weight:** 99 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm mass accelerator cannon

40 – Javelin Missiles

50 – Disruptor Torpedoes

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

3 – VI Cyber-Warfare suites

Kinetic barriers

 **HS-3 Stormer (IV) Transport Shuttle –** An improved version of the HS-3 Stormer Shuttle, the IV variant features improved sensors and a dedicated anti-cyber suite. It also features an upgraded detaching mechanism, allowing it to deploy its mech complement without having to land. Instead of Ceramic armor, the IV wields titanium making it sturdier in combat. While the IV's performance is exceptional, it is far more expensive than the base model.

 **Length:** 50' (15.24 meters)

 **Width:** 53'6" (16.31 meters)

 **Height:** 12' (3.66 meters)

 **Weight:** 35 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm Mass Accelerated chain gun

2 – 7.62mm side-cabin machine guns

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium armor

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 11 passengers

 **Navy –** By fielding the best equipment the salarians maintain a decisive edge in ship performance. Combined with their near perfect STG, the salarian navy is able to plan out attacks months prior to the enemy even considering such an action. Unfortunately in exchange for performance the salarians had to sacrifice less technologically advanced, but more reliable starship components rendering most salarian ships as safety hazards. Their ships are also the most expensive and take the longest to produce, meaning the Union would have a difficult time replenishing their losses. Nonetheless, the salarian navy remains as a superpower in Council space and beyond.

 _ **Research/Hospital Ships**_ – 2 kilotons

 **Use:** Similar to the Hierarchy's dual function Repair/Hospital Ships, the Research/Hospital Ships are intended to conduct research in space and to treat injured victims. Due to its Research capabilities, the Unions R/H vessels operate some of the most cutting-edge medical treatments and a substantial amount of the ship is dedicated to laboratories. There are three classes in service: Research, Intelligence, and Knowledge.

 **Length:** 120 meters – 183 meters

 **Width:** 78 meters – 89 meters

 **Height:** 85 meters –133 meters

 **Hull:**.4 meters of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Patient Capacity:** 70 – Intensive care wards beds

120 – Intermediate care wards beds

300 – Light care wards beds

490 – Total Patient Capacity

30 – Operating Rooms

 **Administrative Facilities and Treatment Centers (AFTC):** Operating theaters

Intensive Care Unit

7 – Specialized Laboratories

Ophtalmic unit

CT Scanners

X-rays

5 - Neurological Surgical Laboratories

 **Electronic Countermeasures:** Radar and Radio Jamming

80 – Sensor Probes

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Communications Array

Diffuse Radiator Array

Droplet System

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

5 - Disruptor Torpedoes

10 – Pulse Laser point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 78 - Personal Crew

90 – Union Scientists

125 - Nursing and Medical Staff

65 – Naval Support Staff

42 - EVA work crews (12 members in each)

5 - Back up ship generators

30 – HS 3 Stormer (IV) Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 34 light years

 **Construction Time:** 2 months

 **Cost:** 5 - 9 million credits

 _ **Repair Ships**_ – 0 kilotons

 **Use:** In order to maintain their fleet of impressive vessels, the Salarian Union employs the use of large repair ships design to conduct a complete overhaul on any damaged ship. Their technological prowess and quick mental capabilities allows them to conduct repairs and refurbish damaged vessels on the same speed as an Alliance work crew assisted by AIs. Two classes are in service Fix and Repair.

 **Length:** 1 km – 1.83 km

 **Width:** 878 meters – 989 meters

 **Height:** 1.45 km – 1.55 km

 **Hull:** 4.4 meters of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic Countermeasures:** Radar and Radio Jamming

80 – Sensor Probes

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Communications Array

 **Armament:** 365 - Disruptor Torpedoes

110 – Pulse Laser point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 1108 - Personal Crew

250 – SU Pinger Interceptors

230 – SU Leech Fighters

590 – Union Scientists

250 - EVA work crews (12 members each)

64 - Back up ship generators

90 – HS 3 Stormer (IV) Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

4 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 12 light years

 **Construction Time:** 9 months

 **Cost:** 56 - 97 billion credits

 _ **Corvettes**_ – 10 kilotons

 **Use –** These fast and agile ships are used as light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry dozens of squads of marines for security and groundside duty. The most important role filled by corvettes is reconnaissance, scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body.

Corvettes achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make corvettes immune to long-range fire of larger vessels. Two classes are currently in service: Shroud and Vapor.

 **Length:** 120 meters – 155 meters

 **Width:** 17 meters – 28 meters

 **Height:** 34 meters – 47 meters

 **Hull:** .3 meter – .5 meter of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 80 – Sensor Probes

Diffuse Radiator Arrays

Infrared Decoy

Signal Scrambler

10 – VI Cyber-warfare suits

5 – Communication Jammers

Stealth Ablative Coating

 **Sensors and processing equipment** – Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Eezo detection sensors

Communication Arrays

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator

15 - Disruptor Torpedoes

10 – Pulse laser turrets

35 – Anti-matter mines

GARDIAN Ultra-violet laser system

 **Complement:** 73 - Personal Crew

15 – SU Pinger Interceptors

10 – SU Leech Fighters

60 – STG

30 – Saboteurs

4 – Slizer-34 IFVs

15 - SU7 Watcher Hover-tanks

10 – Stormer (IV) Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 35 - 40 light years

 **Construction Time:** 3 months

 **Cost:** 130 million credits

 _ **Frigates**_ – 19 kilotons

 **Use:** Frigates make up an essential role in any Council navy, being responsible for protecting larger ships, serving as a heavy firepower platform during ground deployment, and engaging enemy ships in space. In fleet combat, they are organized into wolf packs and are responsible for speeding through enemy formations and hunting down wounded enemy vessels. Their superior speed and maneuverability allows them to evade long range fire while getting close enough to deploy their own ordnance. Alert and Attentive are two classes currently in use.

 **Length** : 373 meters – 428 meters

 **Width:** 150 meters – 168 meters

 **Height:** 123meters – 137 meters

 **Hull:** 2 meters – 2.5 meters

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Heat Management Unit

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

24 - Missile Pods (25 Javelin Missiles in each)

30 - Disruptor Torpedoes

24 – Pulse laser turrets

GARDIAN Ultra-violet laser system

 **Complement:** 200- Personal crew

25 – SU Pinger Interceptors

30 – SU Leech Fighters

75 – STG

60 – Saboteurs

6 – HS-3 Stomer (IV) Shuttles

500 – Heavy Mechs

4 – Slizer-34 IFVs

7 – SU7 Watcher Hover-tanks

30 – SU-43 Gazer Gunships

 **Engine –** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 24 light years

 **Construction Time:** 4 months

 **Cost:** 553 – 600 million credits

 **Cruiser –** 50 Kilotons

 **Use -** Serving as the middle-weight combatants, cruisers make up the bulk of any fleet. Faster than battle cruisers and more heavily-armed than frigates, cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. They are the most common class of vessels and serve as the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases or during a naval battle.

Cruisers perform routine independent "show the flag" patrols in settled systems alongside small flotillas in case of small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. In major fleet engagements, cruiser squadrons support the dreadnought battle line by screening their flanks against enemies attempting to maneuver for a main gun "bow shot" from their vulnerable broadsides. Dagnes and Olor are two classes in service.

 **Length** : 504 meters – 575 meters

 **Width:** 430 meters – 483 meters

 **Height:** 567 meters – 589 meters

 **Hull:** 3 meters – 3.6 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Heat Management Unit

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

50 - Missile Pods (25 Javelin Missiles in each)

90 - Disruptor Torpedoes

55 – Pulse laser turrets

GARDIAN Ultra-violet laser system

 **Complement:** 900 - Personal Crew

65 – Pinger Inteceptors

50 – Leech Fighters

120 – STG

80 – Saboteurs

2,000 – Light Mechs

750 – Heavy Mechs

10 – SST 1 CLOK Tanks

30 – Slizer-34 IFVs

60 – HS-3 Stormer (IV) Shuttles

 **Engine:** Helium – 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 10 light years

 **Construction Time:** 7.5 months

 **Cost:** 14 **–** 15.4 billion credits

 **Battle Cruiser –** 87 kiltons

 **Use:** A large capital ship built for heavy defensive and offensive deployment. Originally intended to hunt down slower, older armored dreadnoughts and destroy them with heavy gunfire battle cruisers became increasingly used as a virtual wall between an enemy fleet and allied dreadnoughts. Lacking the massive range of their larger brethren, their large size and weaponry still made them virtually unstoppable in the face of enemy cruisers and frigates. Eternal Reach and Everywhere are two classes in use.

 **Length:** 900 meter – 1.23 km

 **Width:** 600 meters - 643 meters

 **Height:** 700 meters – 715 meters

 **Hull:** 3.4 – 4 meters of Ablative armor

2 centimeters of Titanium plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Heat Management Unit

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

250 - Missile Pods (25 Javelin Missiles in each)

100 - Disruptor Torpedoes

175 – Pulse laser turrets

GARDIAN Ultra-violet laser system

 **Complement:** 1,700 Personal Crew

125 – Pinger Interceptors

130 – Leech Fighters

200 – STG

175 – Saboteurs

3,500 - Light Mechs

1,500 – Heavy Mechs

80 – HS-3 Stormer (IV) Shuttles

24 – SST 1 CLOK Tanks

36 – Slizer-43 IFVs

75 – SU7 Watcher Hover-tanks

10 – M-080 Chemo Artillery

20 – SU43 Gazer Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 7 – 7.6 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.2 years

 **Cost:** 123 – 183 billion credits

 **Dreadnought** – 132 kilotons

 **Use:** The largest capital ships ever built in Council space mounting heavy, long-range firepower and massive guns. Their sheer size strikes fear in the heart of enemy captains lacking their own. Given their large size and overwhelming firepower, a fleet of dreadnoughts is vital for any race that desires to maintain command of the empty void. Dreadnoughts are a symbol of naval dominance and as such are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun, which is capable of gutting a cruiser in one shot. The Treaty of Farixen has limited the construction of such dangerous vessels. Two classes are in service: Silent Step and Ever Alert.

 **Length:** 2 km – 2.4 km

 **Width:** 700 meters – 714 meters

 **Height:** 783 meters – 794 meters

 **Hull:** 5 meters of armor

4 centimeters of Titanium plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Heat Unit Management

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

500 - Missile Pods (25 Javelin Missiles in each)

300 - Disruptor Torpedoes

342 – Pulse laser turrets

GARDIAN Ultra-violet laser system

 **Complement:** 9,000 Personal Crew

220 – Pinger Interceptors

210 – Leech Fighters

300 – STG

240 – Saboteurs

7,500 – Light Mechs

4,500 –Heavy Mechs

140 – HS-3 Stomer (IV) Shuttles

30 – SST 1 CLOK Tanks

25 – Slizer-34 IFVs

40 – SU7 Hovertanks

48 – M-080 Chemo Artillery

24 – SU-43 Gazer Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 6.4 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.9 – 2 years

 **Cost:** 300 billion credits

* * *

Salarian Union Ship Numbers: 17024

Salarian Union Fleets: 17 Fleets

Dreadnoughts – 50

Battle cruisers – 600

Cruisers - 1240

Frigates – 3400

Corvettes – 2500

Repair Ships - 3200

Research/Hospital Ships - 6034


	9. Chapter 9 - The Republics

**A/N:** Credit to Necronicus for the asari hover-bike idea.

* * *

 **Overview** – Asari Republics

The asari governmental structure, known as the Asari Republics, is relatively complex system, devised by the citizens of that culture. The asari came late to the notion of world government, and existed as a series of loose confederacies of great republican cities for centuries. The closest Earth equivalent would be the ancient Mediterranean city-states, of the pre-Roman era. This system is unsurprising, after considering the value asari culture places upon consensus and accommodation; there was indeed little impetus to form larger principalities. Rather than hoard resources, the asari bartered freely. Rather than attack one another over differing philosophies, they sought to understand one another using their unique mind-sharing capabilities. However, only in the information age did the city-states themselves grow close; communication over the internet evolved into an "electronic democracy".

 **Military** \- Apart from the Navy and a small standing army used to protect their inner worlds, Asari do not possess a large, or even official, military force. In times of war, each state of the Asari Republics raises its own defense force, and places it under the central command. This structure is made of the most skilled and experienced Matriarchs in the Republics, who serve as "Generals" of the asari forces.

Asari troops are deployed in small squads with high mobility and flexibility, as Asari prefer to avoid large ground engagements. While their lack of heavy tanks and artillery to effectively countering large groups of other species, they are more than capable of destroying nearly any enemy with hit and run tactics, or by outright guerrilla warfare.

 **Commandos –** Not to be confused with the E.F's Kommandos, Asari Commandos differ in the effect that they operate in small groups with a lack of supporting ground vehicles. They are an elite force of highly trained and experienced fighters excelling at guerilla warfare, with each soldier having century's worth of combat experience at their disposal. Asari commandoes are some of the finest infantry in the galaxy, excelling beyond even the turian forces in skill. The standard size for one Commando group is at a company size, although frequently in much smaller numbers.

 **Huntresses –** As their name implies, Huntresses excel at stalking, tracking, and info-war techniques. Typically, their operations can last up to months, or even years. They are elite snipers and powerful biotics, often fight individually or in pairs depending on their tactics. Lethal and highly efficient, a huntress' first and top priority is the crippling of the command structure of the enemy force, sowing disorganization and chaos among the opposition.

 **Military Doctrine –** The central tenet of asari military doctrine is firmly entrench in what human tacticians call "Fourth Generation Warfare", specifically the idea that while they cannot (nor should they attempt to) stop an enemy from seizing their territory they can deny said enemy the fruits of their aggression. The size of any given unit is capped at the company size (80 – 100 commandos) although the preferred unit size is the squad. These units are all trained in aeromobile (fighters, gunships and shuttles) warfare using shuttles and gunships to move quickly to and from the battlefield. Once on the battlefield the commando move on foot hence a heavy reliance on stealth to protect the unit from exposure to heavy enemy fire. When the need arises for heavy fire power the commandos call upon heavy infantry weapons, biotics, air support and, if available, orbital strikes to cripple/pin enemy units.

* * *

 **Vehicles:**

 **R2 Preacher IFV –** The 40 ton, six-wheeled armored vehicle serves as the Republics' IFV and is the heaviest vehicle they operate in combat. Due to their military doctrine, the Republics' lack a main battle tank and must therefore rely increasingly upon their IFVs to transport troops, but also wield sufficient heavy firepower for support. As such on top of its unusually powerful Mass Accelerator Cannon, the Preacher packs 30 30mm laser guided missiles for both ground and air targets.

 **Length:** 26'2" (7.99 meters)

 **Width:** 13'1" (4 meters)

 **Height:** 16'4" (5 meters)

 **Weight:** 40 tons

 **Armament:** 60mm Mass Accelerator Cannon

30 – 30mm Follower Missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Reinforced Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Electronic Countermeasures

Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 7 passengers

 **R3 Damia Hover-tank –** Unlike most other hover-tanks, the Damia features improved armor and weaponry at the cost of speed. It provides an excellent balance between the turian Jiris and salarian Watcher. With the most energy efficient eezo core available, the Damia is able to outperform any other hover-tanks in long-range reconnaissance. A small mortar attachment is also installed to provide long-range fire.

 **Length:** 30' (9.14 meters)

 **Width:** 19'6" (5.94 meters)

 **Height:** 7' (2.13 meters)

 **Weight:** 6 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm Mass Accelerated Turret

40mm Mortar Tube

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Active Thermal Masking

Guided Missile System

Laser Detection

Ground-Penetrating Weapons-sniffing radar

Kinetic Barriers

 **Complement:** 3 passengers

 **R4 Skybreaker Hoverbike -** A small versatile craft capable of operating in most terrain, the Skybreaker is the Asari Fast Attack Vehicle that is often operated by Huntresses to conduct stealth operations behind enemy lines. Their low acoustic signature combined with their hovering thrusters means no enemy will be aware of a Skybreaker approaching until it's too late.

 **Length:** 10' (3.2 meters)

 **Width:** 3' (0.914 meter)

 **Height:** 4'8" (1.5meters)

 **Weight:**.34 tons

 **Armament:** None

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Active Thermal Masking

Deployable Sensors

Laser Detection

Ground-Penetrating Weapons-sniffing radar

VI Drones

Kinetic Barriers

 **RA1 Enchanted Republic Gunship –** Similar to the A-61 Mantis, with multiple rocket pods, integral barriers, and dual-phase rapid firing mass accelerator machine guns, the Enchanted is the well-known asari gunship. The aging craft has seen countless battles ranging from the Rachni Wars to the Krogan Rebellions, and has long been a commonplace stable of asari assault forces. While more maneuverable than a Mantis, the Enchanted lacks the versatile components found in the NCRA's gunship.

 **Length:** 43'6" (14 meters)

 **Width:** 39' (11.94 meters)

 **Height:** 11' (4 meters)

 **Weight:** 9 tons

 **Armament:** 20mm auto cannon

32 – 30mm Follower Missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Deployable Probes

Kinetic barriers

 **Lucen Fighter-** A single pilot fighter that serves as support for the asari navy. Possessing a strangey aquatic appearance, Lucen fighters were named after one of two servants of Athame, a prominent religious figure in asari religion. Despite the atypical design, Lucen's are highly maneuverable – but are less armored as a result. One of the key features enhancing the Lucen's capabilities is a built-in thruster, placed within the center of the spacecraft, to improving the craft's endurance. One Lucen fighter can remain airborne over three times as long as a comparable turian or salarian fighter craft.

 **Length:** 47'6" (14.5 meters)

 **Width:** 57'4" (17.5 meters)

 **Height:** 12'1" (3.7 meters)

 **Weight:** 30 tons

 **Armament:** 50mm Mass Accelerator Cannon

30 - Javelin Missiles

10 - Warp Bombs

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Silaris Armor

Electronic Countermeasures

Kinetic barriers

 **Aramali Interceptor –** With the same base design as the Lucen, Armali Interceptors are much smaller and mobile than those of the salarians or turians. Unlike the Lucen, however, they will very rarely conduct fire-support tasks, due to their incredibly light ordnance. The Aramali is quite possibly the second-best fuel efficient spacecraft in the galaxy, with the E.F's Hailstorms currently taking the place as number one. The asari military has recently undergone a retrofit on their interceptors' armor, allowing them to withstand the E.F's energy weapons.

 **Length:** 33' (10.1 meters)

 **Width:** 49' (14.9 meters)

 **Height:** 8'6" (2.59 meters)

 **Weight:** 20 tons

 **Armament:** 2-25mm Mass Accelerator Cannons

44 – Crescent Missiles

22 – Disruptor Torpedoes

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Silaris Armor

Electronic Countermeasures

Kinetic barriers

 **HS-3 Stormer (S) Transport Shuttle –** The asari variant of the Stormer shuttle comes with its own unique traits. After buying the base model in bulk, the asari military begin stripping the ceramic armor off of them before installing their own silaris made armor, and selling the ceramics to cover production expenses. Much smaller and lighter, the HS-3 (S) variant has a reduced heat signature and is well suited for inserting Special Forces deep behind enemy lines. It's no surprise considering the asari deeply held penchant for not fighting a conventional war.

 **Length:** 39'7" (12.06 meters)

 **Width:** 45'6" (13.86 meters)

 **Height:** 12' (3.66 meters)

 **Weight:** 20 tons

 **Armament:** 25mm Mass Accelerated chain gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Silaris armor

Stealth Buffers

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 6 passengers

* * *

 **Navy -** Under the supervision of the Republics High Command, the asari fleet is the one the greater naval powers of Citadel space. Given their long-life expectancy, the asari navy holds an advantage in experience and service life of ships, which are almost double that of their counter-parts.

A factor can be that due to their elegant and powerful design, the primary role of asari ships weren't combat but to show the flag and achievements of the Citadel races. The idea behind such logics is that any would-be aggressor would chose diplomacy over war; however the asari fleet is more than capable of putting up a fight. This is somewhat weaken by the fact that over 95% of the Republics navy is composed of corvettes and frigates, displaying the asari penchant for hit and run tactics.

 ** _Research/Hospital Ships_** – 0 kilotons

 **Use:** The Asari Research and Hospital ships are not armed as they are dedicated to the transportation and treatment of wounded soldiers, even of those that are part of other races. While the R/H vessels do not have the cutting edge medical equipment as that of the salarians, they do have some of the best, brightest, and most experienced medical professionals in Council space. It is not uncommon for these types of vessels to be seen evacuating refugees from hotspots. There are two classes in service: Life Giver and Life Bringer.

 **Length:** 80 meters – 150 meters

 **Width:** 50 meters – 104 meters

 **Height:** 60 meters –110 meters

 **Hull:**.3 meters of Silaris armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Patient Capacity:** 40 – Intensive care wards beds

74 – Intermediate care wards beds

200 – Light care wards beds

314 – Total Patient Capacity

15 – Operating Rooms

 **Medical Facilities and Departments:** Operating theaters

Intensive Care Unit

2 – Specialized Laboratories

Ophtalmic unit

CT Scanners

X-rays

3 - Neurological Surgical Laboratories

20 – Biotic Amps Replacement/Installation Laboratories

15 – Physical/Psychological Therapy Centers

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Communications Array

Diffuse Radiator Array

Droplet System

 **Armament:** 25 - Disruptor Torpedoes

10 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 98 - Personal Crew

30 – Republics Scientists

300 - Nursing and Medical Staff

225 – Naval Support Staff

17 – HS 3 Stormer (S) Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 55 light years

 **Construction Time:** 2 Weeks

 **Cost:** 2 million credits

 ** _Repair Ships_** – 0 kilotons

 **Use:** While their Repair ships are smaller in size, the asari have little problems maintaining their impressive fleets. This is the result of over 95% of their fleet being composed of frigates and corvettes, the largest percentage of any Council race. In tuned with their military doctrine, the appearance of heavier asari ships are uncommon and therefore are not in immediate need of being repaired. Nonetheless, the asari fleets are still a worthy contender for any foe. Two classes are in service: Astute and Intelligence.

 **Length:** 600 meters – 680 meters

 **Width:** 460 meters – 589 meters

 **Height:** 445 meters – 555 meters

 **Hull:** 2.4 meters of Silaris armor

2 meters of Ablative plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Communications Array

 **Armament:** 200 - Disruptor Torpedoes

60 – 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

68 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 450 - Personal Crew

340 – Republics Scientists

160 - EVA work crews (10 members each)

90 - Back up ship generators

60 – HS 3 Stormer (S) Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

3 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 15 light years

 **Construction Time:** 4.7 months

 **Cost:** 16 - 27 billion credits

 ** _Corvettes_** – 8.8 kilotons

 **Use –** Corvettes are light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry dozens of squads of marines for security and groundside duty. The most important role filled by Corvettes is reconnaissance.

Because faster-than-light attackers always arrive before defenders can detect them with luminal sensors, attackers can always surprise defenders. For defense, fleets surround themselves with spheres of scouting Corvettes scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body. Corvettes achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make frigates immune to long-range fire of larger vessels. There are three classes in use Oseros, Petrichor, and Alada.

 **Length:** 155 meters – 190 meters

 **Width:** 120 meters – 183 meters

 **Height:** 14 meters – 47 meters

 **Hull:** .3 meter of Silaris armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 57 – Sensor Probes

Diffuse Radiator Arrays

16 – Electronic Warfare Support Systems (EWSS)

 **Sensors and processing equipment** : Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

15 - Missile Pods (20 Javelin Missiles in each)

56 - Disruptor Torpedoes

20 – 40mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

35 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

54 – Anti-matter mines

8 – Warp bombs

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 58 – 77 Personal Crew

45 – Lucen Fighters

35 - Armali Interceptors

25 – Republics Huntresses

10 – Republics Commandos

5 – HS-3 Stormer (S) Transport Shuttle

4 – Damia Hover-tanks

12 – Skybreaker Hover-bikes

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 44 -47 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.7 – 2.5 months

 **Cost:** 78 – 123 million credits

 ** _Frigates_** – 15.9 kilotons

 **Use:** Frigates make up an essential role in any Council navy, being responsible for protecting larger ships, serving as a heavy firepower platform during ground deployment, and engaging enemy ships in space. In fleet combat, they are organized into wolf packs and are responsible for speeding through enemy formations and hunting down wounded enemy vessels. Their superior speed and maneuverability allows them to evade long range fire while getting close enough to deploy their own ordnance. There are three classes in service: Vak'Tyr, Nasama, and Nofreya

 **Length** : 305 meters – 365 meters

 **Width:** 469 meters – 718 meters

 **Height:** 162 meters – 317meters

 **Hull:** 1.7 – 2 meters of Silaris Armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament –** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

20 – Missile Pods (40 Javelin Missiles in each)

73 - Disruptor Torpedoes

65 - 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

55 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

35 – Warp Bombs

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 250 - Personal Crew

54 – Lucen Fighters

72 - Aramali Interceptors

60 – Republics Huntresses

40 – Republics Commandos

30 – HS-3 (S) Stormer Transport Shuttle

10 – Damia Hovertanks

5 – Preacher IFVs

 **Engine:** Helium -3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 28 light years

 **Construction Time:** 3.5 months

 **Cost:** 400 million credits

 **Cruiser –** 44 kilotons

 **Use:** Cruisers are middle-weight combatants, faster than battle cruisers, and more heavily-armed than frigates. Cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. Cruisers cannot land on medium or high-gravity worlds, but do possess the ability to land on low-gravity planets.

Cruiser-weight starships are the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases, the "poor bloody infantry" of most fleets. Nimble scouting frigates have neither the punch nor the stamina to stand up to serious combat, and the bigger Battle cruisers are a strategic resource, carefully hoarded and committed to the most critical battles.

Cruisers perform routine independent "show the flag" patrols in settled systems and lead flotillas of frigates in small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. In major fleet engagements, cruiser squadrons support the dreadnought battle line by screening their flanks against enemies attempting to maneuver for a main gun "bow shot" from their vulnerable broadsides. There are only two classes in service: Cybaen and Nefrane.

 **Length** : 559.5 meters – 580 meters

 **Width:** 520 meters – 1.096 km

 **Height:** 518 meters – 572 meters

 **Hull:** 3 meters of Silaris armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

70 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

300 – Disruptor Torpedoes

80 – 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

88 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 650 – 777 Personal Crew

100 - Lucenn fighters

150 – Armali Interceptors

100 – Republics Huntresses

75 – Republics Commandos

40 – HS-3 Stormer (S) Transport Shuttle

24 – Preacher IFVs

24 – Damia Hovertanks

12 – Enchanted Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 15 light years

 **Construction Time:** 5.5 months

 **Cost:** 30 – 34 billion credits

 **Battle Cruiser –** 84.29 kilotons

 **Use:** A large capital ship built for heavy defensive and offensive deployment. Originally intended to hunt down slower, older armored dreadnoughts and destroy them with heavy gunfire battle cruisers became increasingly used as a virtual wall between an enemy fleet and allied dreadnoughts. Lacking the massive range of their larger brethren, their large size and weaponry still made them virtually unstoppable in the face of enemy cruisers and frigates. There are two classes in service: Ahlantia and Athame.

 **Length:** 700 meter – 1.002 km

 **Width:** 1.185 km – 1.2 km

 **Height:** 915 meters – 1.5 km

 **Hull:** 5 meters of Ablative armor

4 centimeters of Silaris armor plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

110 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

400 – Disruptor Torpedoes

152 – 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

143 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 3834 Personal Crew

275 - Lucenn fighters

230 – Armali Interceptors

100 – Republics Huntresses

75 – Republics Commandos

40 – HS-3 Stormer (S) Transport Shuttle

30 – Preacher IFVs

24 – Damia Hover-tanks

34 – Skybreaker hover-bike

50 – Enchanted Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 9 light years

 **Construction Time:** 8 months

 **Cost:** 50 billion credits

 **Dreadnought** \- 120.29 kilotons

 **Use:** The largest capital ships ever built in Council space mounting heavy, long-range firepower and massive guns. Their sheer size strikes fear in the heart of enemy captains lacking their own. Given their large size and overwhelming firepower, a fleet of dreadnoughts is vital for any race that desires to maintain command of the empty void. Dreadnoughts are a symbol of naval dominance and as such are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun, which is capable of gutting a cruiser in one shot. The Treaty of Farixen has limited the construction of such dangerous vessels. There are two classes in service: Ascendency and Majestic.

 **Length:** 700 – 933 meters

 **Width:** 1.34 km – 1.4 km

 **Height:** 1.5 km – 2km

 **Hull:** 6 meters of Ablative armor

6 centimeters of Silaris armor plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

224 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

350 – Disruptor Torpedoes

120 – 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

200 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

75 – Warp Bombs

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 7,800 Personal Crew

400 - Lucenn fighters

560 – Armali Interceptors

300 – Republics Huntresses

175 – Republics Commandos

70 – HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

75 – Preacher IFVs

124 – Damia hover-tanks

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 7 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.2 – 1.3 years

 **Cost:** 200 – 229 billion credits

 **Super Dreadnought –** 210 kilotons

 **Use:** Quite possibly the single most powerful vessel ever designed by any Council race, the Destiny Ascension is the flagship of Citadel Fleet. It is a starship of astonishing power, outgunning even Alliance battleships. It has almost as much firepower as the rest of the Volus fleet combined. Currently under the command of Matriarch Lidanya, the Destiny Ascension boasts a crew of 10,000. Thankfully only one ship of its class has been built.

 **Length:** 2km

 **Width:** 1.26km

 **Height:** 3km

 **Hull:** 7 meters of Ablative armor

1 meter of Silaris armor plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

370 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

800 – Disruptor Torpedoes

300 – 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

260 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

130 – Warp bombs

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 10,000 Personal Crew

600 - Lucenn fighters

750 – Armali Interceptors

400 – Republics Huntresses

200 – Republics Commandos

140 – HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

120 – Enchanted Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 3 light years

 **Construction Time:** 2.8 years

 **Cost:** 700 billion credits

* * *

Asari Republics Ship Numbers: 28590

Asari Republics Fleets: 24 Fleets

Super Dreadnought - 1

Dreadnoughts – 120

Battle cruisers – 200

Cruisers - 570

Frigates – 6,700

Corvettes – 12,000

Repair Ships - 5,000

Research/Hospital Ships - 4,000


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hegemony

**Overview – Batarian Hegemony**

Often considered a pest by the rest of civilized space, the batarian government called the Hegemony maintains a rigorous caste system. Effective status can be bought on an ongoing basis like subscription service, allowing the buyer to worm their way into the elite circles of batarian society. Casting aspersions on the monetary worth of a social better is considered a serious insult. Batarians strongly believe that species with fewer eyes are less intelligent, something they are all too clear about voicing.

Slavery is considered an integral part of the batarian caste system, despite being illegal according to Council. The custom is so deeply ingrained in batarian culture that batarians consider the Council's anti-slavery standing to be discriminatory. Rouge batarian slave rings are feared throughout the galaxy, especially among colonists on remote worlds, which are often raided.

 **Military -** Little is known about the batarian military as well its true size and strike capabilities. This is due to the Department of Information Control compartmentalizing every single aspect of their command. Their military structure is flexible, allowing very rapid strikes into enemy territory. However, because of this the Hegemony's military and navy has not had much preparation in coordinated efforts.

The Batarian Hegemony does not trust private industry to create their military hardware. Most batarian military hardware is produced by a corporation called Batarian State Arms, a vast nationalized institution infamous for its waste and corruption. It produces various offensive and defensive products that are sold primarily in the Terminus Systems.

The batarian military does possess a Special Forces division known as the Special Intervention Unit. All that is known about the SIU is that their training program is brutal. After the Blue Suns hired a group of former SIU operatives to run a hostile environment training camp on the planet Xetic, an investigation by Illium authorities into the camp found that the mortality rate was as high as 18%; however, an independent Blue Suns inquiry found that the batarian operatives' harsh training techniques were consistent with those employed in the SIU training program. Other known branches of the batarian military include the Batarian External Forces, which are considered shock troopers.

 **Special Intervention Unit** – The elite of the Batarian Hegemony. They double as both elite soldiers and intelligence operatives, working in the field to disrupt enemy operations and counter rival intelligence agencies most notably the STG. They are very talented and ruthless; though prefer to accomplish the job cleanly if possible.

 **Batarian External Forces –** The External Forces were created with the specific structure to engage and destroy significant enemy forces and are usually reinforced with more armored and artillery assets. They are even more brutal then their SIU counter-parts, accomplishing any task at any cost no matter the consequence. Their devotion is almost fanatical and should be treated with extreme caution.

 **Regulars –** The bulk of the Hegemony professional armed ground forces. Regulars are given the basics of tasks of any army, whether offensive or defensive in nature. Comprised largely of the lower casts, they are easily replaceable, yet generals are reluctant to treat them as such. In any given conflict, experience is as much a vital asset as numbers.

 **Slavers/Pirates/Mercenaries/Auxiliaries –** In order to match the numbers and capability of any Citadel race, the batarians will often employ the aid of slavers, pirates, mercenaries, and if desperate enough even captured slaves. Because of their outside limitations and disconnection from the Hegemony military, these units are given tasks that would require the batarian government to maintain deniability or serve as a support role to the main army. Their training, experience, and professionalism differ greatly and as such Hegemony generals usually treat them as disposable cannon fodder.

* * *

 **Vehicles:**

 **M-080 Reave (MBT/TD) –** The Hegemony Reave Main Battle Tank/ Tank Destroyer is a new vehicle within its arsenal that is part of the Superior Universal Combat Platform. It uses the same chassis as its IFV and artillery versions in order to ease logistics and reduce budgets on unnecessary 'waste'. It has also served as a replacement to the Hegemony's older, heavier Razor tanks.

 **Length:** 35' (10.8 meters)

 **Width:** 11' (3.5 meters)

 **Height:** 10' (3.3 meters)

 **Weight** : 50 tons

 **Armament:** 110mm Mass Accelerator Cannon

15mm coaxial machine gun

2 – M76 Revenant Machine Guns

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 4 passengers

 **M-080 Hunter IFVs –** The Hunter IFV is formally classified as a heavy IFV with a weight over 40 tons. It can also carry an unusually large complement compared to those of other militaries. Like the turians' own IFV, the Hunter's main canopy can be interchanged with artillery cannon. The Batarian States Arms continues to deny taking inspiration from the Hierarchy's attempts at reducing military budget to fuel their own war machine.

 **Length:** 40' (12.19 meters)

 **Width:** 13' 4" (4.05 meters)

 **Height:** 9' (2.74 meters)

 **Weight:** 42 tons

 **Armament:** 30mm Mass Accelerator cannon

10mm coaxial machine gun

20 – Anti-tank Guided Missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plates

Thermal masking

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 10 passengers

 **HE - 3 Kharsae Hover-tanks –** The Kharsae hover-tank can be considered to be by many the best all-round vehicle of its kind. There is no compromise with the sole exception of specialization. A unique trait is that this vehicle is capable of deploying mines in case of tactical retreat or in order to slow down an enemy armored division.

 **Length:** 32' (9.75 meters)

 **Width:** 19'6" (5.94 meters)

 **Height:** 7' 6" (2.29 meters)

Weight: 15 tons

 **Armament:** 35mm Mass Accelerated Turret

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Active Thermal Masking

Guided Missile System

Laser Detection

Kinetic Absorbers

Kinetic Barriers

 **Complement:** 4 passengers

 **M-080 Ground Sweeper –** The batarian Ground Sweeper is capable of providing accurate close fire mission support without compromising firepower. Unlike the Hierarchy's version geared towards total decimation, the batarian counterpart is more aligned with conventional standards. While a light artillery platform allowing for improved mobility, it is still nonetheless a capable vehicle platform.

 **Length:** 20' (5.18 meters)

 **Width:** 6' 5" (1.96 meters)

 **Height:** 11' (3.35 meters)

 **Weight:** 10 tons

 **Armament:** 105mm artillery gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Ablative plating

Kinetic barriers

 **HE - 07 Tyrant Gunship –** The Tyrant is the Hegemony's own medium aircraft meant to fill an anti-armor attack role. It is adaptable to numerous different roles similar to the NCRA's own Mantis. Lighter than the Hierarchy's own Vaker, the Tyrant is still retains an overall larger silhouette perhaps due to its heavier weaponry.

 **Length:** 58' 4.8" (17.8 meters)

 **Width:** 47' 10.8" (14.6 meters)

 **Height:** 14' 4.08" (4.37 meters)

 **Weight:** 12 tons

 **Armament:** 20mm three barreled turret

50 – Precision Kill Rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **HEI Sharad Interceptors –** True to the role of Interceptors, the Sharad has very little weaponry to damage starships, optimized to engage other interceptors and fighters. The Sharad is used to screen friendly units from incoming enemy fighter attacks. To keep its weight low and speed above average, the batarian interceptor has less weaponry that most of its class. Though lightly armored, the Sharads ports a pair of powerful, if small, mass accelerators.

 **Length:** 47' 1" (14.36 meters)

 **Width:** 29' (9.13 meters)

 **Height:** 17' (5.2 meters)

 **Weight:** 30 tons

 **Armament:** 2 - 30mm mass accelerator cannons

60 – Hastaam missiles

5 – Javelin missiles

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **HEF Raze Fighters –** A medium fighter that has served the Hegemony well. The keyword is medium, with a medium range and payload. While it carries conventional weaponry, its true fangs are a dozen high volatile 'dirty' eezo bombs created to not only disrupt kinetic barriers, but to also shred at the ablative armor underneath.

 **Length:** 67' 4" (20.52 meters)

 **Width:** 54' (16.46 meters)

 **Height:** 34' (10.4 meters)

 **Weight:** 73 tons

 **Armament:** 25mm mass accelerator cannon

30 – Disruptor Torpedoes

12 – Dirty Eezo bombs

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic plating

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle –** Despite its harsh rhetoric against the Citadel races, the Hegemony doesn't seem above being hypocritical. While they view themselves superior, the batarians nonetheless utilize the shuttle created by one of their worse enemies. Aside from the lack of machines, instead using forward mass accelerators, its practically the same shuttle used by the Hierarchy.

 **Length:** 50' (15.24 meters)

 **Width:** 53'6" (16.31 meters)

 **Height:** 12' (3.66 meters)

 **Weight:** 25 tons

 **Armament:** 2-20mm Mass Accelerated chain gun

 **Defensive Capabilities** : Ceramic armor

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 12 passengers

* * *

 **Navy –** While not the most technologically advanced or highly trained navy, the batarian navy poses a significant threat and should not be underestimated. Active in the most volatile regions of space, the batarian navy experiences an unprecedented advantage in these areas by disguising its military infrastructure and recruiting the local populace to fight for them. To increase their numbers for improved effectiveness, the Hegemony will often hire and implement slaver and pirate bands.

 ** _Repair/Medical Ship_** – 3 kilotons

 **Use:** Making use of old refurbished decommissioned Hierarchy's Repair/Medical ships; the Hegemony has sought ways to cut expenses on 'non-combatant' vessels. While dated, these ships are nonetheless capable of fulfilling their designated roles. Aside from providing ship repairs and medical services, the Repair/Medical ships are capable of providing other necessities such as meals, laundry, some supplies, and, in a limited number of cases, berthing for crew members.

 **Length:** 283 meters – 345 meters

 **Width:** 78.04 meters – 95 meters

 **Height:** 36 meters – 45 meters

 **Hull:**.3 meters of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Patient Capacity:** 78 – Intensive care wards beds

255 – Intermediate care wards beds

647 – Light care wards beds

980 – Total Patient Capacity

34 – Operating Rooms

 **Medical Facilities and Departments:** Operating theaters

Intensive Care Unit

Laboratories

Ophtalmic unit

CT Scanners

X-rays

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

15 - Disruptor Torpedoes

5 – 20mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 221 - Personal Crew

32 – Hegemony Regulars

222 - Nursing and Medical Staff

113 – Naval Support Staff

35 - EVA work crews (9 in each)

16- Back up ship generators

75 – HS 3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

2 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 40 light years

 **Construction Time** : 1 month

 **Cost:** 3.4 -5 million credits

 ** _Amphibious Transport Ship_** – 5 Kilotons

 **Use:** Given their style of fighting, the Hegemony requires putting large numbers of troops in a given area as quickly as possible. As a result they field frigate-class transport ships made to carry large number of troops, vehicles, and supplies rather quickly. Often they are accompanied by smaller versions carrying slavers or pirates, further augmenting their groundside force.

 **Length:** 495 meters – 543 meters

 **Width:** 69 meters – 76 meters

 **Height:** 80 meters – 87 meters

 **Hull:**.3 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

40 - Disruptor Torpedoes

30 – 45mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 548 - Personal Crew

3,200 – Hegemony Regulars

700 – Batarian External Forces

234- Special Intervention Units

43 – HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

300 – HE-3 Kharsae Hover-tanks

110 – M-080 Hunter IFVs

110 – M-080 Reave tanks

110 – M-080 Groundsweeper Artillery

80 - HE-07 Tyrant Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 40 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1 month

 **Cost:** 3.4 -8 million credits

 ** _Corvettes_** – 10 kilotons

 **Use:** These fast and agile ships are used as light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry dozens of squads of marines for security and groundside duty. The most important role filled by corvettes is reconnaissance, scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body.

Corvettes achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make corvettes immune to long-range fire of larger vessels.

 **Length:** 185 meters – 212 meters

 **Width:** 26 meters – 32 meters

 **Height:** 16 meters – 25 meters

 **Hull:**.5 meter – .68 meter of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 23 – Sensor Probes

Diffuse Radiator Arrays

 **Sensors and processing equipment** : Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

25 - Disruptor Torpedoes

30 – 20mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

70 – Anti-matter mines

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 69 – 123 Personal Crew

50 – Hegemony Regulars

10 – Special Intervention Unit

10 – HS-3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

5 – HE-3 Kharsae Hover-tanks

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 34 – 39 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.2 – 2.1 months

 **Cost:** 53 – 76 million credits

 ** _Frigates_** – 18 kilotons

 **Use:** Frigates make up an essential role in any Council navy, being responsible for protecting larger ships, serving as a heavy firepower platform during ground deployment, and engaging enemy ships in space. In fleet combat, they are organized into wolf packs and are responsible for speeding through enemy formations and hunting down wounded enemy vessels. Their superior speed and maneuverability allows them to evade long range fire while getting close enough to deploy their own ordnance.

 **Length** : 478 meters – 575 meters

 **Width:** 124 meters – 199 meters

 **Height:** 123 meters – 125 meters

 **Hull:** 1.3 meters – 1.5 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

30 Missile Pods (20 Javelin missiles in each)

50 - Disruptor Torpedoes

40 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

13 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

40 – Anti-matter mines

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 612 - Personal Crew

200 – Hegemony Regulars

100 – Batarian External Forces

25 – HS 3 Stormer Transport Shuttles

15 – HE-3 Kharsae Hover-tanks

15 – M-080 Hunter IFVs

15 – HE-07 Tyrant Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 24 light years

 **Construction Time:** 2.6 months

 **Cost:** 134 million credits

 ** _Cruiser_** – 59 kilotons

 **Use:** Serving as the middle-weight combatants, cruisers make up the bulk of any Council fleet. Faster than battle cruisers and more heavily-armed than frigates, cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. They are the most common class of vessels and serve as the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases or during a naval battle.

Cruisers perform routine independent "show the flag" patrols in settled systems alongside small flotillas in case of small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. In major fleet engagements, cruiser squadrons support the dreadnought battle line by screening their flanks against enemies attempting to maneuver for a main gun "bow shot" from their vulnerable broadsides.

 **Length** : 689 meters – 734 meters

 **Width:** 321 meters – 334 meters

 **Height:** 325 meters –453 meters

 **Hull:** 3.5 meters –4.1 meters

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

40 – Missile Pods (30 Javelin Missiles in each)

100 - Disruptor Torpedoes

50 – Dirty Eezo rockets

40 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

80 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 983 Personal Crew

55 – HEI Sharad Interceptors

50 – HEF Raze Fighters

1,700 – Hegemony Regulars

250 – Batarian External Forces

125 – Special Intervention Unit

150 – HS 3 - Stormer Transport Shuttle

90 – HE - 3 Kharsae Hover-tanks

30 – M-080 Hunter IFVs

30 – M-080 Reave tanks

30 – M-080 Groundsweeper Artillery

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 15 light years

 **Construction Time:** 4.7 Months

 **Cost:** 6 billion credits

 ** _Battle Cruiser_** – 92 kilotons

 **Use:** A large capital ship built for heavy defensive and offensive deployment. Originally intended to hunt down slower, older armored dreadnoughts and destroy them with heavy gunfire battle cruisers became increasingly used as a virtual wall between an enemy fleet and allied dreadnoughts. Lacking the massive range of their larger brethren, their large size and weaponry still makes them virtually unstoppable in the face of enemy cruisers and frigates.

 **Length:** 1.1 km – 1.2 km

 **Width:** 352 meters – 357 meters

 **Height:** 414 meters – 429 meters

 **Hull:** 5 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

70– Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

150 – Disruptor Torpedoes

100 – Dirty Eezo Rockets

80 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

90 – 75mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 1320 Personal Crew

76 – HEI Sharad Interceptors

83 – HEF Raze Fighters

4,000 – Hegemony Regulars

500 –Batarian External Forces

300 – Special Intervention Unit

150 – HS 3 - Stormer Transport Shuttles

30 – HE - 3 Kharsae Hover-tanks

75 – M-080 Hunter IFVs

75 - M-080 Reave tanks

75 – M-080 Groundsweeper Artillery

30 - HE-07 Tyrant Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

2 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 10 light years

 **Construction Time:** 7 months

 **Cost:** 22 – 26 billion credits

 ** _Dreadnought_** _–_ 125 kilotons

 **Use:** The largest capital ships ever built in Council space mounting heavy, long-range firepower and massive guns. Their sheer size strikes fear in the heart of enemy captains lacking their own. Given their large size and overwhelming firepower, a fleet of dreadnoughts is vital for any race that desires to maintain command of the empty void. Dreadnoughts are a symbol of naval dominance and as such are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun, which is capable of gutting a cruiser in one shot. The Treaty of Farixen has limited the construction of such dangerous vessels.

 **Length:** 2 km – 2.24 km

 **Width:** 548 meters – 567 meters

 **Height:** 503 meters – 566 meters

 **Hull:** 6.2 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

125 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

500 – Disruptor Torpedoes

125 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

100 – 55mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 9748 Personal Crew

120 – HEI Sharad Interceptors

142 – HEF Raze Fighters

5,500 – Hegemony Regulars

600 – Batarian External Forces

400 – Special Intervention Unit

232 – HS 3 Stormer Transport Shuttle

100 – M-080 Hunter IFVs

100 - M-080 Reave tanks

100 – M-080 Groundsweeper Artillery

50 - HE -07 Tyrant Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

3 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 7 light years

 **Construction Time:** 1.2 – 1.5 years

 **Cost:** 135 – 156 billion credits

* * *

Hegemony ship numbers: 32,120

Hegemony fleets: 20

Dreadnoughts – 40

Battle cruisers - 750

Cruisers – 5,000

Frigates – 6,500

Corvettes – 3,300

Repair/Hospital ships - 4,530

Amphibious transport ships – 12,000


	11. Chapter 11 - The Confederacy

**Overview – Raloi Confederacy**

The Raloi Confederation is a union of sovereign colonies unified under the singular purpose of militaristic, scientific, economic, and social cooperation. It is a unicameral legislature representative democracy body based on Turvess with strong central authority, yet each colony receives a fair share in representation. All raloi are citizens of the Confederation, often the species and government are used interchangeably.

There are two representatives from each colonized planet serving as a consul while senators are determined based on proportion of population. The five Electores serve as the equivalent of a judicial body while also able to offer their own positions. In essence, each significantly colonized planet has a say in Raloi matters.

 **Military**

 **Shadows** – These are the Raloi's elite counter-terrorism/Special Forces. They are deployed in a variety of special operations and unconventional warfare roles such as projection of force behind enemy lines. Their training includes a variety of disciplines and all undergo the same specialized training so that each soldier can be prepared to assume the respective responsibilities of their colleagues should it become necessary.

 **Raiders –** The elite light infantry shock troopers of the Raloi military. They are the Principality's premier raiding force, hence their name, with specialized skills to enable combat variety. They are organized for mobility with the intention of penetrating through enemy defenses and attacking the enemy weak points. Withdrawal before the enemy can regroup can at times be necessary.

 **Asker –** Askers is a term to denote the basic trooper within the raloi military. Despite their role as the core fighting units of the Confederacy they are capable of small-scale strikes to massive assaults. In defensive operations, they provide over-watching support-by-fire, while on the offense they engage enemy vehicles and heavy infantry, as such; their loadout is usually tailored to their mission, terrain, and expected enemy composition.

* * *

 **Vehicles:**

 **Mk. 3 Warrior Main Battle Tank -** The Warrior is the main battle tank used by the Raloi Confederacy. Three main variants of the tank have been deployed. Design criteria includes rapid repair of battle damage, survivability, cost-effectiveness and rough terrain performance.

Unlike most vehicles of its kind, the engine is located in the front allowing for additional protection against a frontal attack. The design also creates more space in the rear of the tank allowing for increased storage capacity and a rear entrance for the main crew compartment. This allows for easy access when under fierce enemy fire and the capability for the tank to be able to extract another tank crew if necessary. The rear entrance's clamshell-style doors provide overhead protection when off- and on-loading cargo and personnel.

 **Length:** 29' 8.4" (9.04 meters)

 **Width:** 12' 2.4" (3.72 meters)

 **Height:** 8' 8.4" (2.66 meters)

 **Weight:** 63 tons

 **Armament:** 120mm Mass Accelerator Cannon

12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun

2 – 7mm Light Machine Gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Composite armor modular design

Smoke Dispenser

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 3 Passengers

 **Mk. 4 Defender IFV/APC-** Given the tropical terrain the raloi are known to reside in, developing a vehicle that could transport large numbers of troops across jungles and swamps was always a goal within the military. When the Defender was created, being an amphibious assault vehicle, it was rapidly put into service. It has since become a standard reconnaissance and fire-support roles among raloi mechanized battalions.

 **Length:** 25' (7.62 meters)

 **Width:** 10' 4" (3.14 meters)

 **Height:** 7' 7.56" (2.325 meters)

 **Weight:** 14.6 tons

 **Armament:** 44mm Chain Gun

8mm Mass Accelerators LMG

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Laminate armor

Ablative plating

Electronic counter-measures

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 8 Passengers

 **Mk. 7 Crusader LMC/UV–** Despite its rather glamorous name, the Crusader is a light military combat/utility vehicle meant for rapid transportation and quick support. It vaguely resembles the Systems Alliance's own light transportation vehicles with similar roles. The Crusader is meant to replace the Raloi's older Mk. 6 class of vehicles while offering better protection, performance, payload, transportability, reliability and affordability.

 **Length:** 20' 6.72" (6.27 meters)

 **Width:** 8' 2.1" (2.49 meters)

 **Height:** 8' 9" (2.7 meters)

 **Weight:** 14 tons

 **Armament:** 7.5mm Rotary Machine Gun

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ceramic armor

Smoke dispenser

Ballistic protection

 **Complement:** 5 passengers

 **Mk. 15 Cleanser Artillery –** The mobile artillery piece of the raloi army is a lightly armored self-propelled artillery piece. The vehicles offers much support to armored and mechanized infantry divisions. The system is long range, fast moving, truck mounted with a high firepower and mobility, rapid deployment, short response time, operable in all terrain areas. The system is integrated with a fully computerized system, providing an automatic control, accurate navigation and target acquisition.

 **Length:** 23' 5" (7.15 meters)

 **Width:** 11' 1" (3.38 meters)

 **Height:** 9' 10" (2.99 meters)

 **Weight:** 42 tons

 **Armament:** 150mm Long Range Bombardment Cannon (L.R.B.C)

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Missile/Rocket Jammer

Thermal Masking

Kinetic barriers

 **Mk. 78 Traveler Gunship –** The Travelers are a special class of gunships. The lightest ever, even more so than the E.F Cheetahs, the Travelers are gunships made for special operations within the raloi military. Their small frame allows for a small target while packing lethal armaments. Aside from their primary roles, the Travelers can perform personnel transport, escort and attack missions, casualty evacuation, and observation.

 **Length:** 32' 7.2" (9.8 meters)

 **Width:** 27' 4.8" (8.3 meters)

 **Height:** 9' 9.6" (3 meters)

 **Weight:** 1.509 meters

 **Armament:** 30mm chain gun

40 – Laser Guided Capable Rockets

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Ceramic laminate composite plating

Active Defense

Kinetic barriers

 **Mk. 29 Blade Interceptor –** The Blade is a versatile and well armed strike interceptor typically used to engage space craft of equal or superior weapon capabilities and evasive flight capabilities in varying gravity conditions. It is designed to address the incredible firepower and speed displayed by the Interceptors of other races.

 **Length:** 60' (18.289 meters)

 **Width:** 54' 6" (16.6 meters)

 **Height:** 37' 7" (11.46 meters)

 **Weight:** 67 tons

 **Armament:** 25mm Mass Accelerated Auto-cannon

50 – Tracker missiles

5 – Disruptor Torpedoes

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium armor

Ablative plating

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **Mk. 45 Excelsior Tactical Bomber –** The Excelsior, as the name suggests, is a light tactical bomber aimed at countering enemy military activity and in supporting offensive operations. Given its rather similar frame to a interceptor, blurs the line between bomber and fighter as defined by human and council doctrine. It can be seen as the result of creating a craft of both worlds while sacrificing neither.

 **Length:** 56' (17.1 meters)

 **Width:** 40' (12.3 meters)

 **Height:** 15' 4" (4.7 meters)

 **Weight:** 36.97 tons

 **Armament:** 35mm Mass Accelerated auto-cannon

40 – Javelin Missiles

50 – Disruptor Torpedoes

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Titanium armor

Ablative plating

Chaff Decoys

Kinetic barriers

 **Mk. 65 Karo Shuttle –** The Karo shuttle is the primary tactical support aircraft of the raloi military. It is multi-role and extremely versatile, being fully capable of atmospheric and/or limited FTL and can land almost anywhere without difficulty. It's mainly used for pickup and transportation of various personal, vehicles, and equipment.

 **Length:** 57' (17.37 meters)

 **Width:** 24' 6" (7.47 meters)

 **Height:** 10' 7" (3.23 meters)

 **Weight:** 25 tons

 **Armament:** 2 – 15mm Mass Accelerated Cannons

 **Defensive Capabilities:** Ablative armor

Sensor countermeasures

Motion trackers

Limited FTL capabilities

Kinetic barriers

 **Complement:** 10 passengers

3 - Mk. 7 Crusader LMC/UV

* * *

 **Navy –** Given their short time in interstellar travel, it's no surprise that the Raloi Confederacy has a rather small navy. Realizing that they are surrounded by major powers, the Confederacy has recently approved an increased arms production aimed at enlarging its navy's combat potential. This comes in the face of a failed defense at the human colony Shanxi, where a raloi battle group alongside a human defense detachment, were overwhelmed. The Confederacy expects its navy to double within three decades with this program.

 _ **Auxiliary Ship**_ – 0 kilotons

 **Use:** Because of their small navy, the Confederate navy places high value on their combat ships and sailors. The crews of these vessels do their best to make sure that the equipment and troops of the Raloi military continues to function without any issues.

 **Length:** 324 meters – 645 meters

 **Width:** 79 meters – 267 meters

 **Height:** 48 meters – 78 meters

 **Hull:**.3 meters of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Patient Capacity:** 80 – 100: Intensive care wards beds

300 – 450: Intermediate care wards beds

600 – 700: Light care wards beds

980 – 1,250: Total Patient Capacity

50 – 67: Operating Rooms

 **Medical Facilities and Departments:** Operating theaters

Intensive Care Unit

Laboratories

Ophtalmic unit

CT Scanners

X-rays

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 45 - 78 - Disruptor Torpedoes

8 - 16 – 20mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

4 – 8 – 50mm broadside cannons

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 230 - Personal Crew

45 –Askers

220 - Nursing and Medical Staff

120 – Naval Support Staff

35 - EVA work crews (9 in each)

16 - Back up ship generators

75 – Mk. 65 Karo Transport Shuttle

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

2 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 32 – 36 light years

 **Construction Time** : 2 – 3 months

 **Cost:** 4.56 - 9 million credits

 _ **Assault/Landing Ship**_ – 5 Kilotons

 **Use:** These types of warships are multi-role craft mounted with weapons systems to deal with enemy corvettes and frigates while simultaneously transporting troops with armored vehicles and gunships for planetary battles. It is one of the most critical elements in space warfare to star-lift massive amounts of troops quickly and efficiently. While not as large as the SA carriers, they are nonetheless good substitutes.

 **Length:** 795 meters – 843 meters

 **Width:** 469 meters – 476 meters

 **Height:** 580 meters – 587 meters

 **Hull:** 2 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensor and Processing Equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

80 - Disruptor Torpedoes

40 – 45mm Mass Accelerator broadside cannons

80 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 975 - Personal Crew

75 – Mk.29 Blade Interceptor

75 – Mk.45 Excelsior Tactical Bomber

5,000 – Askers

2,000 – Raiders

200 – Shadows

100 – Mk.65 Karo shuttle

100 - Mk.3 Warrior Main Battle Tank

100 - Mk.4 Defender IFV/APC

150 - Mk.7 Crusader Transport

75 - Mk.15 Cleanser Artillery

75 - Mk.78 Traveler Gunship

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

2 – Auxiliary Engines

 **Speed:** 36 light years

 **Construction Time:** 3 months

 **Cost:** 11 -14 million credits

 _ **Corvettes**_ – 7 kilotons

 **Use:** These fast and agile ships are used as light escort and scouting vessels. They often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships, and carry dozens of squads of marines for security and groundside duty. The most important role filled by corvettes is reconnaissance, scanning for enemy ships and transmitting warnings to the main body.

Corvettes achieve high FTL cruise speeds because of their high-performance drives. They also have proportionally larger thrusters and lighter design mass, allowing them greater maneuverability. In combat, speed and maneuverability make corvettes immune to long-range fire of larger vessels.

 **Length:** 220 meters – 239 meters

 **Width:** 28 meters – 34 meters

 **Height:** 26 meters – 34 meters

 **Hull:**.7 meter of Ablative armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic counter measures:** 30 – Sensor Probes

3 – ECM Computer Jammers

Diffuse Radiator Arrays

Targeting Scrambler

 **Sensors and processing equipment** : Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

15 - Disruptor Torpedoes

20 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

6 – 50mm Broadside cannons

40 – Nuclear mines

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 96 - Personal Crew

60 – Askers

15 – Shadows

6 – Mk.65 Karo shuttle

4 – Mk.7 Crusader Transport

 **Engine:** Helium-3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Core

 **Speed:** 32 – 35 light years

 **Construction Time:** 2.3 – 3.8 months

 **Cost:** 53 – 76 million credits

 _ **Frigates**_ – 18 kilotons

 **Use:** Frigates make up an essential role in any navy, being responsible for protecting larger ships, serving as a heavy firepower platform during ground deployment, and engaging enemy ships in space. In fleet combat, they are organized into wolf packs and are responsible for speeding through enemy formations and hunting down wounded enemy vessels. Their superior speed and maneuverability allows them to evade long range fire while getting close enough to deploy their own ordnance.

 **Length** : 397 meters – 423 meters

 **Width:** 86.6 meters – 139.3 meters

 **Height:** 90 meters

 **Hull:** 1.1 meters – 1.3 meters of armor

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Electronic Countermeasures:** 4 – ECM Computer Jammers

Targeting Scrambler

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Mine scanner (60 km radius)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

20 – Missile Pods (30 Javelin Missiles in each)

30 - Disruptor Torpedoes

35 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

5 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

1-3 – Tactical Nuclear Missiles

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 400 - Personal Crew

500 – Askers

50 - Raiders

35 – Mk. 65 Karo shuttle

40 – Mk. 7 Crusader Transport

20 – Mk.3 Defender IFV/APC

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

 **Speed:** 25 light years

 **Construction Time:** 4 months

 **Cost:** 121 million credits

 _ **Cruiser**_ – 49 kilotons

 **Use:** Serving as the middle-weight combatants, cruisers make up the bulk of any fleet. Faster than battle cruisers and more heavily-armed than frigates, cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead frigate flotillas. They are the most common class of vessels and serve as the standard combat unit encountered away from large naval bases or during a naval battle.

Cruisers perform routine independent "show the flag" patrols in settled systems alongside small flotillas in case of small engagements, such as pirate suppression campaigns. In major fleet engagements, cruiser squadrons support the dreadnought battle line by screening their flanks against enemies attempting to maneuver for a main gun "bow shot" from their vulnerable broadsides.

 **Length** : 607 meters – 676 meters

 **Width:** 234 meters – 212 meters

 **Height:** 189 meters – 213 meters

 **Hull:** 2 meters of armor

60 centimeters of ceramic plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

Mine Scanner (20 km radius)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

60 – Missile Pods (30 Javelin Missiles in each)

80 - Disruptor Torpedoes

40 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

70 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 700 - Personal Crew

140 - Mk.29 Blade Interceptor

140 - Mk.45 Excelsior Tactical Bomber

1,500 – Askers

800 – Raiders

40 – Mk.65 Karo shuttle

20 – Mk.3 Warrior Main Battle Tank

40 – Mk.4 Defender IFV/APC

30 - Mk.7 Crusader Transports

15 – Mk. 15 Cleanser Artillery

10 - Mk.78 Traveler Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

1 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 17 light years

 **Construction Time:** 6 Months

 **Cost:** 5 billion credits

 _ **Battle Cruiser**_ – 90 kilotons

 **Use:** A large capital ship built for heavy defensive and offensive deployment. Originally intended to hunt down slower, older armored dreadnoughts and destroy them with heavy gunfire battle cruisers became increasingly used as a virtual wall between an enemy fleet and allied dreadnoughts. Lacking the massive range of their larger brethren, their large size and weaponry still made them virtually unstoppable in the face of enemy cruisers and frigates.

 **Length:** 1.4 km – 1.6 km

 **Width:** 323 meters – 344 meters

 **Height:** 314 meters – 329 meters

 **Hull:** 2 meters of ablative armor

2 meters of ceramic plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment:** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

90 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

200 – Disruptor Torpedoes

50 – Tactical Nuclear Missiles

70 – 25mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

80 – 60mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 2,300 - Personal Crew

100 – Mk.45 Blade Interceptors

124 – Mk. 29 Tactical Bombers

3,000 – Askers

1,600 – Raiders

150 - Shadows

75 – Mk.65 Karo shuttle

50 – Mk.3 Warrior Main Battle Tank

100 – Mk.4 Defender IFV/APC

25 – Mk.7 Crusader Transports

40 – Mk.15 Cleanser Artillery

80 – Mk.78 Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

2 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 12 light years

 **Construction Time:** 8 – 9 months

 **Cost:** 12 - 20 billion credits

 _ **Dreadnought**_ _–_ 130 kilotons

 **Use:** The largest capital ships ever built in space mounting heavy, long-range firepower and massive guns. Their sheer size strikes fear in the heart of enemy captains lacking their own. Given their large size and overwhelming firepower, a fleet of dreadnoughts is vital for any race that desires to maintain command of the empty void. Dreadnoughts are a symbol of naval dominance and as such are only deployed for the most vital missions. A dreadnought's power lies in the length of its main gun, which is capable of gutting a cruiser in one shot. The Treaty of Farixen has limited the construction of such dangerous vessels.

 **Length:** 2.4 km – 2.6 km

 **Width:** 402 meters – 423 meters

 **Height:** 403 meters – 466 meters

 **Hull:** 3 meters of ablative armor

2 meters of ceramic plating

 **Kinetic Barriers:** Yes

 **Sensors and processing equipment -** Passive Sensors (Visual, Thermographic, and radio detectors)

Active Sensors (Radars and LADARs)

 **Armament:** 1 Mass Accelerator Cannon

100 – Missile Pods (50 Javelin Missiles in each)

150 – Disruptor Torpedoes

75 – Tactical Nuclear Missiles

200 – 20mm Mass Accelerator point defense turrets

70 – 50mm Mass Accelerator Broadside guns

GARDIAN laser system

 **Complement:** 8,500 – Personal Crew

200 – Mk.29 Blade Interceptor

200 – Mk.45 Excelsior Tactical Bomber

4,000 - Askers

2,000 - Raiders

500 - Shadows

200 – Mk.65 Karo shuttle

40 – Mk.3 Warrior Main Battle Tank

50 – Mk.4 Defender IFV/APC

40 – Mk.7 Crusader Transport

50 – Mk.15 Cleanser Artillery

60 – Mk.78 Traveler Gunships

 **Engine:** Helium 3 Fusion Reactor

Element Zero Drive Core

4 – Auxiliary engines

 **Speed:** 7 light years

 **Construction Time:** 2 years

 **Cost:** 300 billion credits

* * *

Confederate ship numbers: 2,448

Confederate fleets: 6

Dreadnoughts – 8

Battle cruisers - 50

Cruisers - 90

Frigates - 270

Corvettes - 80

Assault/Landing Vessel – 1,000

Auxiliary Ship - 950


End file.
